Harry Potter, enfant de Fondateur
by LXS
Summary: L'esprit de Voldemort quitte le corps en miette de Quirrel et fonce sur Harry ce dernier se retrouve projetter dans le passé, en tant que bébé, et se fait recueillir par Salazar Serpentard et Rowena Serdaigle qui viennent juste de se marier.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter, enfant de Fondateur**

Par LXS

Disclaimer : _Je ne possède rien de l'Univers Potter, seuls quelques personnages sont à moi, ainsi que l'histoire bizarre et tordue. Si j'écris cela c'est par pure plaisir !_

Note de l'auteur : _j'ai eut l'idée de cette fic, après en avoir lu plusieurs où les Fondateurs étaient présent et je me suis dis, que feraient-ils si ils découvraient, un Harry bébé dans leur château. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira ! Bonne lecture._

Résumé : _Lorsque l'esprit de Voldemort quitte le corps en miette de Quirrel et fonce sur Harry ce dernier se retrouve projeter dans le passé, en tant que bébé, et se fait recueillir par Salazar Serpentard et Rowena serdaigle qui viennent juste de se marier. Les deux jeunes parents décident d'adopter le bébé et le laisse grandir tranquillement jusqu'à ce que son époque le rappelle, et avec lui les Fondateurs et Merlin._

**Harry Potter, enfant de Fondateur**

Harry s'effondra inconscient alors que le spectre de Voldemort prenait la fuite. Il ne savait pas trop, mais sentait quelque chose l'attirer au plus profond de sa magie. Il se concentra dessus. Et voilà que dans la plus grande école de Sorcellerie d'Europe, un jeune étudiant, particulièrement puissant, disparut sans laisser la moindre trace. Des recherches furent mises en place et jamais personne ne retrouva l'enfant qui allait avoir douze ans. Il fut porté disparu et toujours porté en héros après ce qu'il avait fait.

_Autre époque, Poudlard_

Il marchait dans les sombres couloirs menant à ses appartements, comment ce sac à puce de Godric avait osé lui demander cela ? Non vraiment il n'y comprenait plus rien, il aimait réellement son beau-frère, sa belle-sœur et sa femme mais là c'était au dessus de ses forces. Il n'avait aucun scrupule à torturer ou tuer des gens, mais là non.

Godric lui avait simplement demandé d'épouser l'une de ces prétendantes un peu trop collante. Salazar se demanda un instant si son beau-frère se souvenait qu'il avait épousé sa sœur voilà un an. Il réprima un frisson d'horreur, il voulait une descendance mais il préférait attendre que son épouse, la magnifique Rowena Serdaigle soit prête. Il soupira, passa ses long doigts fins dans sa longue chevelure noire, avant de s'arrêter net.

Une onde magique se répercuta sur tous les murs du château et traversa tous les habitants. Salazar plus proche de la salle d'où était partie cette onde, fut projeté durement sur le sol, il se releva d'un bon et courut le plus vite possible jusqu'à cette pièce non utilisée encore. Il ouvrit la porte et s'arrêta de respirer.

Là en plein milieu de la pièce, était profondément endormi un bébé d'à peine un an, nu sans aucune protection, ni même de couverture. Salazar avança doucement jusqu'à l'enfant, et vit qu'il était blessé, un grognement indigné sortit de ses lèvres fines, personnes n'avait le droit de blesser un enfant !

C'était un petit garçon, aux cheveux noir de jais court et en bataille. L'homme s'agenouilla et caressa délicatement la tête de l'enfant et découvrit sur son front une cicatrice en forme d'éclair. L'homme sourit, tombé sous le charme du bambin. Il prit l'enfant dans ses bras, se releva et alla dans ses appartements, il venait de trouver son fils, il faudrait que sa femme soit mise rapidement au courant de ses intentions d'adopter ce petit ange.

Une fois dans ses appartements, Salazar entreprit de laver et soigner son enfant, une fois que cela fut fait, il enveloppa le corps de l'enfant dans une chaude couverture et le laissa dormir dans son lit. Il plaça des sorts afin que l'enfant ne puisse pas tomber, il y avait également une petite veilleuse et une alarme au cas où l'enfant se réveillerait le temps de son absence.

Il referma soigneusement la porte sans bruit et se dépêcha de se rendre dans la grande salle à manger. Il y retrouva Merlin, Gordic et Helga en pleine discussion. Et sa femme était proche de la bibliothèque un livre entre ses mains. Le sombre Serpentard avait un petit sourire ému. Il se dirigea vers sa femme, embrassa tendrement sa joue avant de lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille.

-**Mon ange, je viens de trouver un bébé dans une partie encore inexploité du château et j'aimerais savoir si tu serais d'accord pour que nous l'adoptions ? **

La jeune femme eut un petit sourire ému, prit la main de son époux, dieu qu'elle l'aimait à en damner un saint son serpent.

-**Nous ferons les papiers nécessaires, chéri, pourrais-je le voir ? **

-**Bien entendu mon aimé, il est dans notre chambre...**

Les deux époux, sous le regard interrogateur des autres, allèrent dans leurs appartements. Godric suivit sa sœur de même que Helga et Merlin. Lorsque tous les cinq furent dans les appartements, Salazar alla chercher le bébé. L'enfant se réveilla dans les bras de son nouveau papa et l'homme fondit encore plus pour le petit ange qui était blotti là contre lui.

Rowena tomba en amour immédiatement et embrassa le front du bébé qui fit un sourire charmeur à sa nouvelle maman. Les nouveaux parents allèrent dès le lendemain faire les papiers pour l'adoption sans mettre de nom, de toute façon, il faudrait en refaire dans l'époque du bébé, Salazar se doutait bien que l'enfant n'était arrivé ici que par accident et qu'il n'était absolument pas de ce temps. Une fois fait, ils échangèrent leur sang avec l'enfant, ainsi il serait toujours protéger, prenant également quelques trait physique des deux grands sorciers. Salazar avait bien entendu dit à sa femme que l'enfant était arrivé avec une onde de magie pure et qu'il ne pensait pas qu'il venait de cette époque, ou de ce monde. Ils décidèrent alors de légilimencer l'enfant afin de savoir d'où il venait et quel était son nom.

L'enfant dans les bras de sa nouvelle maman rayonnante de bonheur, regarda son père avec fascination. L'homme bien que réticent lança son attaque. Et doucement il entra dans l'esprit de son fils. Et ce qu'il vit le fit devenir blême.

_Un rayon de couleur verte arrivait sur lui et allait le tuer lorsqu'une barrière se fit voir, retenant ainsi le sort de la mort. Le renvoyant même au lanceur. Et tout devint noir._

Il y eut un changement de décor.

_Salazar se retrouva dans un placard et entendit un homme grogner qu'il ne permettrait pas à un monstre d'avoir un biberon et une nouvelle couche tant qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas de pleurer._

Nouveau changement de décors.

_Un petit garçon d'à peine trois ans était allongé sur un lit se faisant violer par un pachyderme, il essayait de s'échapper de la poigne de fer qui lui enserrait le cou et la jambe._

Nouveau changement de décors.

_L'enfant grandissait étant l'esclave sexuel d'un gros homme et l'esclave d'une famille, n'étant pas aimé et battu à longueur de journée._

Nouveau changement de décors. Salazar se sentit nauséeux et cela dura encore un petit moment. Il vit l'enfant être torturé psychologiquement et physiquement.

_La lettre d'acceptation de Poudlard et la découverte du monde de la magie, de son histoire et sa première confrontation avec Voldemort, les manipulations écœurantes du 'Directeur' de cette école. Mais surtout Salazar découvrit le nom de son bébé. Harry James Potter._

Il fut outré en voyant Albus Dumbledore qui le manipulait comme un simple pantin. L'homme sortit de l'esprit de son fils. Son bébé. Pâle.

-**Qu'as-tu vu amour, pour te mettre dans un état pareil ?** Demanda sa bien-aimée

-**La vie de notre fils... seigneur les gens sont si cruels... je... nous nous devons de le protéger, nous retournerons avec lui dans son époque lorsqu'il sera en âge et pour le faire grandir nous nous placerons dans une bulle temporelle accélérée. Il doit retourner à son école en septembre et nous sommes début juillet.**

-**Quel est le nom que lui ont donné ses parents ?** Demanda doucement Merlin qui n'avait jamais vu son élève aussi pâle.

-**Harry James Potter** souffla l'homme en caressant la tête du bébé qui s'était rendormi en tenant fermement dans son petit poing le ruban qui était noué dans les cheveux de sa mère.

La bulle temporelle fut mise en place et l'enfant put grandir tranquillement, toujours entouré de tout l'amour possible. Lorsqu'il fut en âge, Godric lui enseigna le combat à l'épée et la défense contre les force du mal, tandis que Salazar lui apprenait l'art des potions et la musique, Helga lui apprenait la botanique et la médicomagie et Rowena la divination et la métamorphose. Merlin lui enseigna la magie sans baguette, élémentale, informulée et les enchantements, il sentait que l'enfant était puissant mais que quelque chose bloquait sa magie, il décida d'en avoir le cœur net et fut outré en voyant des sceaux sur toute la magie de l'enfant, pour son sixième anniversaire Merlin retira tous les sceaux posés sur la magie de son petit-fils.

Harry était très doué, patient et adorait apprendre. Il était très intelligent et intuitif. Il adorait avoir des discussions avec son oncle, sa tante et ses parents, surtout Rowena qui généralement lui donnait une énigme à résoudre, elle voulait lui faire travailler ses 'petites cellules grises'. Pour la dernière il avait mit quelques jours à lui répondre, à la plus grande joie de la jeune mère. Un soir après un épuisant entrainement avec Merlin, cependant il alla voir son père et se blottit tout contre lui.

-**Mon petit chat, que se passe-t-il ?** Demanda le maître des potions soucieux en caressant tendrement la tête de son fils.

-**Je sens que quelque chose essaye d'entrer dans ma tête... et j'arrive pas à l'arrêter... ça a commencé hier soir et tu étais occupé avec une potion et aujourd'hui j'ai eu du mal à me concentrer avec grand-père...**

-**Je vais t'apprendre l'occlumentie et la légilimentie d'accord mon petit chat ?**

-**Oui, merci papa** dit l'enfant avec un grand sourire

L'enfant était content, il aurait de nouveaux cours avec son père. Bien qu'il soit strict, dès qu'il voyait que Harry n'arrivait pas à faire quelque chose, il s'arrêtait afin de reprendre son explication permettant ainsi à l'enfant de se corriger tout seul. Harry salua son père et alla se coucher en prenant sa peluche préférée. Pendant ce temps Salazar était parti rapidement vers le salon de thé où il savait qu'il trouverait son professeur.

-**Salazar que se passe-t-il ?** Demanda Merlin très étonné.

-**Harry... quelqu'un essaye de pénétrer son esprit. Je crains qu'il ne doive retourner dans son époque... **

Le fondateur semblait très nerveux à cette affirmation, il ne voulait pas perdre son fils comme ça.

-**Nous savons comment le faire repartir, nous le suivrons donc, où qu'il soit. J'ai crée une salle spéciale où nous serons tous logés dans le château de son époque et si tu veux avoir plus de sécurité, nous ferons en sorte d'avoir de nouvelle fonction dans l'école. **

Tous deux furent interrompu par Rowena qui ne connaissait pas la réponse à la colle donnée par Harry et cela l'irritait. Étant donné que l'enfant était très en avance, ses parents ainsi que Merlin décidèrent de faire de lui un animagus avant de repartir dans le futur. Environ un mois après la première attaque mentale contre Harry, il ressentit une violente douleur dans tout son corps et s'effondra dans les bras de sa mère totalement paniquée alors qu'ils étaient en plein cours de Divination.

L'enfant était maintenant un occlumence et un légilimence accomplit, il était également depuis quelques jours animagus multiple. Ses animaux totem étaient un félin et un reptile, ce qui voulait dire que Harry pouvait devenir un animal lié à ses deux totems. Et c'est avec un chaton que la jeune femme alla retrouver son époux.

-**Salazar, notre fils... une attaque... il s'est... oh seigneur ! **Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux

-**Calme toi mon aimée... que se passe-t-il ?** Demanda l'homme arrêtant immédiatement sa potion.

-**Notre fils a subi une attaque et il s'est évanoui... il a prit d'instinct une de ses formes animagus, je ne sais pas pourquoi...** dit-elle en tremblant de peur.

-**Son époque le réclame, allons voir Merlin et partons immédiatement avec lui. Godric et Helga nous suivrons. **

Les deux parents allèrent trouver Merlin et furent rapidement rejoint par Godric, la mine soucieuse et Helga. Tous les cinq firent le serment de toujours protéger l'enfant et ils récitèrent la formule. Quelques minutes plus tard, une colonne de lumière blanche les fit disparaitre. Ils allaient enfin découvrir le temps de leur petit chat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter, enfant de Fondateur**

Par LXS

Disclamer : _Je ne possède rien de l'Univers Potter, seuls quelques personnages sont à moi, ainsi que l'histoire bizarre et tordue. Si j'écris cela c'est par pure plaisir !_

Note de l'auteur : _j'ai eut l'idée de cette fic, après en avoir lu plusieurs où les Fondateurs étaient présent et je me suis dis, que feraient-ils si ils découvraient, un Harry bébé dans leur château ? J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira ! Bonne lecture._

Résumé : _Lorsque l'esprit de Voldemort quitte le corps en miette de Quirrel et fonce sur Harry ce dernier se retrouve projeter dans le passé, en tant que bébé, et se fait recueillir par Salazar Serpentard et Rowena Serdaigle qui viennent juste de se marier. Les deux jeunes parents décident d'adopter le bébé et le laisse grandir tranquillement jusqu'à ce que son époque le rappelle, et avec lui les Fondateurs et Merlin._

**RAR**

**Erimoon** : Et bien pour être franche, je ne suis pas la première à faire venir les Fondateurs au temps de Harry, mais je crois que c'est la première fic où il est le fils adoptif des Fondateurs. J'espère que cette histoire te plaira, pour la suite la voici ! Bonne lecture.

**Stomrtrooper2** : Effectivement, Dumbledore va avoir de gros soucis dès le début, par contre pour les Dursley ça viendra plus tard, j'espère que cette fic te plaira, bonne lecture !

**Dralixia** : Merci ! J'espère que la suite qui arrive sera à la hauteur du début ! Bonne lecture !

**Liyly**: Merci ! Bonne lecture !

**Zaika** : Merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bonne lecture !

**Jument fiere** : La suite la voilà ! Bonne lecture !

**Alie-yaoi**: Merci, la suite la voilà ! Bonne Lecture !

**yuseiko-chan** : La suite elle est là ! Merci, j'espère qu'elle continuera à te plaire. Bonne lecture !

**Lunicorne** : Bonne question, je n'en ai encore aucune idée. D'ailleurs si vous avez des propositions, ça m'aiderais un peu lol. Pour la suite, la voici ! Bonne lecture !

**Harry Potter, enfant de Fondateur**

**Chapitre 1 : Retour en 1992**

Les Fondateurs, avec Merlin et le petit chat, se retrouvèrent au milieu de la grande salle, pleine d'élèves surpris. Severus Snape recracha son jus de citrouille lorsqu'il reconnut Salazar Serpentard, son idole. Tandis que ce dernier regardait avec attention un petit chat blotti amoureusement contre le ventre de Rowena Serdaigle. Tous furent stupéfaits lorsque Merlin prit le parole.

-**Comment va votre fils ?** Demanda-t-il aux parents.

-**Toujours inconscient et... **mais Salazar ne put continuer car Rowena poussa une exclamation de surprise lorsque leur fils reprit forme humaine. Réveillé mais hébété.

-**Papa ?** Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Salazar fut en deux secondes devant son enfant qui était soutenu par sa mère, ses jambes encore faible.

-**Harry comment te sens-tu ? Nous sommes dans ton époque, nous allons refaire tous les papiers pour ton adoption et nous allons pouvoir reprendre ton entrainement d'accord, mais en attendant nous allons tous dans nos appartements nous reposer.**

-_**Papa, je me sens tout bizarre et... si faible... **_Siffla t-il en fourchelang pour que personne d'autre ne puisse comprendre

-**Je vais te porter jusqu'à nos appartements, je laisse ton grand-père discuter avec les habitants du château, Helga je vais avoir besoin de tes talents de guérisseuses. **Dit-il en regardant sérieusement sa belle-sœur quelques secondes avant de reporté toute son attention sur son fils qui vacillait.

L'homme prit l'enfant dans ses bras et Harry ronronna de bonheur. Et alors qu'ils allaient partir, Ron se leva et alla se mettre devant les grandes portes.

-**Il reste avec nous !** Dit-il avec de la colère dans la voix.

Harry qui était bien blotti contre son père, regarda son ex-meilleur ami, lança un regard bizarre vers son père qui le fit descendre et les deux jeunes se retrouvèrent face à face.

-**Je reste avec ma famille Ron**

-**C'est nous ta famille !** Persista le roux

-**Vous n'avez fait que me manipuler, vous ne voulez que mon nom et la fortune que mes parents m'ont laissés. Vous n'êtes pas ma famille, vous êtes des hypocrites. Maintenant je suis aimé, protégé et pas pour mon nom ou pour ma fortune, mais simplement pour moi. Et je suis très heureux comme ça, laisse-nous passer !**

Hermione se leva et alla étreindre Harry avec un immense sourire.

-**Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi, tu as enfin ce que tu mérite d'avoir Harry ! Sache que moi je ne t'ai toujours considéré que comme Harry ! Mon petit frère**.

Le jeune garçon la regarda et vit qu'elle disait vrai, il lui rendit alors son étreinte, il était content, son amie était sincère avec lui. Ils se séparèrent et Harry fit les présentations.

-**Papa, maman, je vous présente Hermione Granger. Mione, je te présente mes parents, Salazar Serpentard et Rowena Serdaigle !** Harry avait fait les présentations avec plein de fierté dans la voix, faisant sourire un peu plus son amie. La jeune fille fut tout de suite adopté par les deux fondateurs et Rowena alla se mettre auprès d'elle à la table des Gryffondor afin de discuter de la vie de son petit chat.

Ron était jaloux et envieux, il voulait lui aussi que des fondateurs s'intéresse à lui, lui aussi voulait de l'argent et lui aussi voulait la vie qu'avait Harry Potter. Trop plongé dans sa haine envers son ancien meilleur ami, le roux se jeta sur lui et commença à le frapper, Harry lui ne faisait que se protéger.

Ron leva soudainement sa baguette et lança sort sur sort, Harry esquiva la plus part du temps, Godric lui avait dit, _'si tu sens que ton adversaire est inférieur à ta puissance, esquive'_, et c'est ce qu'il faisait, mais Ron réussit quand même à le blesser. En deux sorts bien placés, Harry neutralisa Ron. L'enfant affaibli se retrouva dans les bras protecteur de son père qui le souleva. Harry en profita pour s'endormir, en tenant avec possessivité la veste de son père dans sa main.

Godric libéra Ron qui voulu s'en prendre à nouveau à Harry.

-**Si j'étais toi, j'éviterais. Salazar est particulièrement protecteur envers son fils. Et Rowena peut être redoutable avec celui qui oserait s'en prendre aux deux hommes de sa vie.**

En entendant cela, la jeune mère et femme se mit entre ses hommes et le gamin qui osait les défier. Trois adultes étaient maintenant face à l'enfant qui refusait de les laisser passer car il voulait absolument avoir ce qu'avait son ancien meilleur ami. Excédée, Hermione se leva lentement, gifla le roux et le tira jusqu'à sa chaise où elle le bloqua par un sort bien placé.

Rowena alla auprès de cette jeune fille qui adorait son petit chat et qui continuait de lui raconter ce qu'il avait vécu. Lui donnant les références pour un certains nombres d'ouvrages retraçant la vie de Harry. Salazar, pendant ce temps là, alla dans les appartements qu'ils avaient prévus pour cette époque. Et Godric avec Helga eux allèrent à l'infirmerie afin de récupérer certains ouvrages pour aider l'enfant dans sa guérison.

Le jeune papa allongea son fils tendrement en lui caressant ses cheveux en bataille. Dieu qu'il aimait son petit garçon. Il l'entendit soupirer et cela le sortit de ses pensées. Harry rouvrit les yeux l'air un peu perdu, avant de tomber dans les améthystes rassurante de son père.

_**-Papa... me sens tout vaseux... et...**_

Il allait continuer lorsqu'ils entendirent des coups à la porte. Salazar observa son fils avec inquiétude tout en allant ouvrir.

-**Monsieur, **dit poliment le fondateur en se poussant légèrement pour laisser entrer l'homme.

-**J'aurais aimé m'entretenir avec Mr. Potter, **s'exclama Albus.

**-Si je peux rester avec mon fils je n'y vois aucun problème. **Dit Salazar

-**C'est que... nous avons de très nombreuses choses à nous dire... et que... cela ne vous concerne en rien...**

**-Papa reste avec moi où je n'écoute pas ce que vous avez à me dire. Je n'ai pas envie de me faire manipuler à nouveau ni de me retrouver face à Voldemort une nouvelle fois.**

**-Tu ne... **Commença le directeur avant de se faire couper par un regard meurtrier du jeune garçon qui répliqua aussitôt avec colère.

**-Oh que si, je me suis retrouvé face à Voldemort, j'ai toujours avec moi la pierre philosophale.**

Le directeur envoya discrètement à Salazar un stupefix, le fondateur ayant vu la manœuvre rassura son fils d'un regard et fit comme s'il était réellement stupefixé. Albus Dumbledore se tourna alors vers Harry.

-**Bien maintenant que ceci est réglé, il va falloir être un très gentil garçon Harry et venir avec moi. **

**-Je refuse ! Libérez mon père !**

**-Bien puisque tu ne veux pas obéir jeune homme je vais devoir utiliser la manière forte ! Endoloris !**

Le sort atteignit l'enfant qui se retrouva projeté contre un mur se cognant durement la tête en poussant un petit cri qui fut horrible aux oreilles de Salazar, tombant inconscient. Le jeune père dans un cri de rage lança un expelliarmus et un stupefix informulé contre le directeur qui ne pu éviter le premier, esquiva largement le second sort alors que la porte derrière eux s'ouvrit avec fracas lorsqu'une Rowena Serdaigle donna un violent coup de pied dedans l'air réellement enragée, elle regarda avec haine le vieux directeur, mais son beau regard bleu devint soudainement noir lorsqu'elle vit son fils inconscient.

**-Vous avez osé blesser MON BEBE ! **Hurla t-elle en allant auprès de son fils de même que Salazar.

Le fondateur se releva après avoir vu Harry, la tête saignant. Son regard était meurtrier et Albus se sentit d'un coup réellement très mal à l'aise, il essaya de partir mais fut retenu par Godric et Helga qui venaient d'arriver.

-**Croyez-vous réellement que votre stupéfix aurait pu me faire quoi que ce soit ?** Commença Salazar réellement hors de lui.** Je ne savais pas les sorciers aussi lâches ! Vous vous en êtes prit à mon fils alors qu'il ne vous a pas attaqué ! Vous êtes méprisable monsieur !**

Helga alla auprès de Rowena, qui venait d'allonger son fils sur le lit. L'enfant saignait beaucoup de la tête, ce qui inquiéta la jeune infirmière. Mrs Pomfresh avait suivi Helga et Godric, elle devait faire faire une visite de contrôle à Harry comme l'année dernière lorsqu'elle avait découvert la façon dont avait été traité l'enfant, elle avait communiqué l'information à Severus Snape qui depuis protégeait silencieusement et secrètement Harry, du directeur et d'autres sombres personnages.

Il avait été présent lorsque Helga et Godric étaient venus pour prendre des potions et des livres de soins plus avancé qu'a leurs époques. Il avait donc suivi tout ce petit monde et était maintenant aux côtés des deux Fondatrices et de son protégé. Il sortit toutes ses potions chéries, en voyant ça Salazar s'approcha de lui et tous deux partirent dans une discution plus qu'animé sur les potions, le tout sous l'œil mi-blasé, mi-amusé des deux femmes. Malgré son air amusé, Rowena était réellement folle d'inquiétude pour son fils de cœur qu'elle aimait par dessus tout.

**-Salazar il ne respire plus !** S'exclama la jeune femme les larmes aux yeux. Les deux maîtres des potions allèrent constater l'horrible vérité. Le grand Albus Dumbledore venait de tuer simplement Harry Potter, Severus foudroya de son meilleur regard noir son supérieur tandis que son idole essayait de réanimer son fils.

Malgré toutes leurs tentatives, Harry ne respirait toujours pas. Merlin lança un simple sort de diagnostic à l'enfant, avant d'en relancer deux autres faisant repartir le cœur de Harry au grand soulagement de sa mère. L'enfant n'était pas encore sorti d'affaire mais le plus dur était passé.

La magie de l'enfant se matérialisa alors hors du corps de son sorcier, elle le regarda avec un amour infini et un profond respect. Elle se redressa de toute sa grandeur, avant d'observer Albus Dumbledore d'un œil noir. Merlin lui n'en revenait pas, seul les mages élémentaires puissant pouvaient réussir une telle chose. Et il était rare d'en voir un.

La magie avança doucement vers Dumbledore, qui lui sentait sa propre magie réagir se sentant attiré vers celle de Harry. Arrivé à sa hauteur, la magie leva une main vers le vieux sorcier et tous purent voir les magies se liées et se mélanger. Lorsque la magie de Harry retourna dans son sorcier elle avait emmené avec elle une grande partie de la magie de Directeur.

L'enfant papillonna des yeux quelques minutes plus tard, il se mit en position assise, il frotta ses yeux avant de regarder sa mère et de lui faire un jolie sourire. Harry avait l'air encore un peu sonné.

_**-Maman t'aurais rien contre un monstrueux mal de crâne ?**_ Demanda-t-il en fourchelang sans s'en rendre compte

Salazar arriva près de son petit ange, le prenant dans une étreinte étouffante.

_**-Tu as parlé en fourchelang mon chaton**_

L'enfant regarda son père avant de se blottir contre lui et de s'endormir, écoutant les battements de son cœur. L'homme sourit en serrant tendrement son enfant contre lui. Rowena alla auprès d'eux et les recouvrit d'une couverture.

**-Reposons-nous, mon aimé. Il faut que notre chaton puisse reprendre des forces.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter, enfant de Fondateur**

Par LXS

Disclaimer : _Je ne possède rien de l'Univers Potter, seuls quelques personnages sont à moi, ainsi que l'histoire bizarre et tordue. Si j'écris cela c'est par pure plaisir !_

Note de l'auteur : _j'ai eut l'idée de cette fic, après en avoir lu plusieurs où les Fondateurs étaient présent et je me suis dis, que feraient-ils si ils découvraient, un Harry bébé dans leur château. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira ! Bonne lecture._

Résumé : _Lorsque l'esprit de Voldemort quitte le corps en miette de Quirrel et fonce sur Harry ce dernier se retrouve projeter dans le passé, en tant que bébé, et se fait recueillir par Salazar Serpentard et Rowena Serdaigle qui viennent juste de se marier. Les deux jeunes parents décident d'adopter le bébé et le laisse grandir tranquillement jusqu'à ce que son époque le rappelle, et avec lui les Fondateurs et Merlin._

**Harry Potter, enfant de Fondateur**

**Chapitre 2 : Premier jour de cours**

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Harry remarqua qu'il avait dormi sur son père, protégé par ses bras puissants qui le gardait étroitement enlacé contre lui. L'enfant se tourna et se retrouva dans les bras de sa mère. Il ronronna de bonheur lorsqu'elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

**-Bonjour mon petit ange, tu as bien dormi ?**

Harry se lova complètement dans l'étreinte de sa mère. Un petit sourire heureux.

-**J'ai bien dormi mais j'ai très mal à la tête... et je ne me souviens pas de ce qu'il s'est passé avant que je me réveille sur papa ce matin...**

Elle soupira et embrassa les cheveux de son chaton, elle avait peur que la blessure qu'il avait subi la veille ne soit plus sérieuse que ce qu'elle était supposée être. Salazar observait avec tendresse sa famille, bien que tout aussi soucieux que sa femme quand à ce que venait de dire leur petit garçon.

**-Bonjour vous deux avez-vous bien dormi ? **Demanda le fondateur

Rowena acquiesça lui faisant un doux sourire avant de l'embrasser avec amour, ils se séparèrent et le jeune papa discuta avec son fils alors que Rowena allait voir Merlin afin de lui demander s'il n'y avait rien à faire pour Harry.

-_**Mon petit chat, comment te sens-tu ? Et pas de mensonge s'il te plait.**_

_**-Me sens encore vaseux et fatigué et j'ai très très mal à la tête, je ne me souviens de pas grand chose, je sais juste que je me suis battu avec Ron et après ça devient flou... **_

Salazar prit son fils dans une douce étreinte avant de sortir du lit et de le conduire rapidement à l'infirmerie. De là il demanda à un elfe de maison de prévenir le reste de sa famille, tandis que Mrs Pomfresh arrivait et s'occupait avec grand sérieux de son petit patient qu'elle aimait comme un fils. Salazar fut éloigné et plusieurs minutes passèrent avant que le jeune papa n'entende l'infirmière dire à haute voix :

**-Harry mon enfant, reste avec moi et parle moi, il ne faut pas te rendormir tu dois prendre tes potions avant... **

Elle essaya de le maintenir éveillé mais l'enfant n'y arrivait pas et s'endormait. Elle lui jeta un petit sort de sommeil, soupirant et alla voir Salazar.

**-Il a une commotion, il faut qu'il dorme, mais j'aurais préfère qu'il dorme après avoir pris ses potions. **

**-Est-ce grave madame ? **

**-Du repos et beaucoup de câlins et d'amour et il ira mieux. **Sourit la vieille femme. **Monsieur Serpentard, je suis heureuse de voir que vous prenez soin de Harry. Ce petit bonhomme je l'ai vu jour après jour, déprimé et mal dans sa peau. Il cherchait sa place. Lorsqu'il est passé sous le choixpeau ça lui a recouvert la totalité du visage. Il était si maigre... si petit... **

La vieille femme se mit à sangloter

-**Il est venu me voir la première nuit, il saignait. Il avait peur et avait très mal, il m'a demandé s'il n'y avait pas une potion qui pourrait soulager un peu sa douleur. Je lui ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas et pourquoi il voulait une telle potion. Et il a craqué, il m'a avoué tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé... J'ai prévenue immédiatement toutes les autorités compétentes, mais personne n'a jamais levé le petit doigt...**

L'homme était choqué, il savait que son enfant avait souffert, mais arrivé ici, il avait trouvé l'équivalent d'une maman de substitution qui avait prévenue les autorités compétentes ainsi que le directeur qui n'avaient jamais fait leur travail. La femme était en larme, réellement désolée que personne n'ai prit plus de temps pour bien connaître ce si adorable enfant. Elle lui raconta que, souvent il venait la voir pour discuter ou simplement faire ses devoirs, il adorait l'accompagner lorsqu'elle allait chercher quelques fleurs pour embellir son infirmerie. Ou bien même juste pour un câlin. Et la seule autre personne qui avait aidé Harry c'était Severus Snape mais il agissait toujours dans l'ombre car il était un double espion et ne travaillait en réalité que pour la réussite de l'enfant face à Voldemort.

Salazar lui promit qu'elle pourrait toujours rester en contact avec Harry et qu'elle devenait sa médicomage attitrée. La femme en fut très heureuse et elle le fut encore plus lorsque Salazar lui expliqua que Helga lui réapprendrait certaines techniques totalement oubliées. Les heures défilèrent rapidement et Harry finit par se réveiller, il était entouré de toute sa famille et de Hermione qui inquiète était venu voir comment il allait. Elle lui avait même prit des notes pendant les cours et lui rapportait ses devoirs et tous ses livres.

Le garçon sourit et les deux enfants firent leur devoirs avec les notes d'Hermione, Harry prit également tout son temps pour bien recopier les cours et lire les chapitres des livres utilisés, il reçut également son emploi du temps et promit à son amie qu'il serait en cours le lendemain si Mrs Pomfresh l'autorisait. La vieille infirmière accepta à condition qu'il ne se fatigue pas trop. Le lendemain Hermione et Harry entrèrent dans la grande salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner, le professeur MacGonagall alla voir son élève.

**-Monsieur Potter, puis-je vous poser quelques questions ? **Demanda poliment la vieille femme

**-Bien entendu professeur** répondit avec un sourire le garçon

-**Quel est votre niveau actuel ? **

-**Honnêtement, je n'en ai aucune idée professeur, voyez cela avec mon père ou ma mère... je sais que je suis très avancé mais c'est tout. **

**-Très bien, savez-vous où je peux trouver vos parents ? **

**-Derrière vous professeur. **Sourit l'enfant.

La vieille femme se retourna et avec un sourire salua poliment les deux fondateurs.

**-Pouvons-nous nous entretenir dans mon bureau Madame Serdaigle et Monsieur Serpentard ? **

**-Oui Madame MacGonagall, c'est à quel sujet ? **Demanda la jeune maman, intriguée

**-Le niveau actuel de votre fils, il faut que je prévienne mes collègues...**

**-Il a un niveau très élevé, je dirais qu'il n'est pas loin d'avoir ses classes comme... Auror je crois que c'est comme ça que l'on dit dans votre temps... il est également Maître des Potions diplômé de notre temps... j'en ai discuté avec son professeur de Potion et il verra si Harry à le niveau pour repasser son diplôme dans ce temps. **Expliqua avec patience Salazar, impressionnant le vieux professeur.

Comme le professeur avait tous les renseignements qu'elle désirait avoir, elle continua de discuter un peu avec les Fondateurs. Elle connaissait l'ancien Harry Potter et voulait apprendre à connaitre le nouvel enfant. Les jeunes parents furent surpris lorsqu'ils virent à quel point cette femme était très attachée à ce garçon qu'elle connaissait bien mal. La vieille femme fut choquée en apprenant l'horrible vérité et décida qu'il faudrait le protéger du directeur par tous les moyens possibles.

Pendant ce temps, Harry lui, fut convoqué chez le directeur, l'enfant y alla accompagné par Godric, ne voulant pas se retrouver seul face à l'homme qui l'avait agressé la veille.

**-Monsieur Potter ! Je tenais avant tout à m'excuser pour mon comportement d'hier... je suis inexcusable... j'aurais aimé m'entretenir avec toi de certaines choses comme par exemple... pourquoi t'es-tu enfui à la fin de l'année dernière ? **

**-Je ne me suis pas enfuis monsieur ! J'ai eu la chance d'être élevé par mes parents voilà tout ! **

**-Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile ! Il est impossible que ce soit les Fondateurs ! ils sont morts depuis plus de mille ans ! Qui sont-ils ? Et je veux la vérité !**

**-Abruti ! **

Harry se retourna pour faire comprendre à son oncle qu'ils partaient, l'homme était trop imbécile pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il disait. Godric avec l'enfant partirent du bureau et se dirigèrent vers la grande salle, en chemin ils croisèrent Salazar et Rowena qui prit son petit garçon dans ses bras. Harry se lova avec plaisir dans l'étreinte douce de sa mère. Mais alors que sa mère allait parler l'enfant lui se raidit d'un coup et tout se passa comme au ralentit. Un éclair rouge fonçait sur Rowena, Harry lui se concentra sur sa magie et la supplia de protéger sa maman.

Avec puissance le bouclier se dressa et absorba le sort. Sous les yeux surpris de Salazar et de Godric. Rowena elle sentit tout l'amour que lui portait son fils dans le bouclier, d'ailleurs elle eut le privilège de revoir la magie de Harry lui faire un doux sourire en voyant que son travail avait été remarquablement exécuté. Suite à cela, Harry put enfin prendre le chemin des premiers cours avec Hermione. Tandis que Salazar et Godric allèrent 'discuter' avec l'auteur de ce geste impardonnable. Un simple élève sous impérium. D'un regard les deux fondateurs savaient qui était derrière tout cela.


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter, enfant de Fondateur**

Par LXS

Disclaimer : _Je ne possède rien de l'Univers Potter, seuls quelques personnages sont à moi, ainsi que l'histoire bizarre et tordue. Si j'écris cela c'est par pure plaisir !_

Note de l'auteur : _j'ai eut l'idée de cette fic, après en avoir lu plusieurs où les Fondateurs étaient présent et je me suis dis, que feraient-ils si ils découvraient, un Harry bébé dans leur château. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira ! Bonne lecture. _

Résumé : _Lorsque l'esprit de Voldemort quitte le corps en miette de Quirrel et fonce sur Harry ce dernier se retrouve projeter dans le passé, en tant que bébé, et se fait recueillir par Salazar Serpentard et Rowena Serdaigle qui viennent juste de se marier. Les deux jeunes parents décident d'adopter le bébé et le laisse grandir tranquillement jusqu'à ce que son époque le rappelle, et avec lui les Fondateurs et Merlin._

_Aujourd'hui il y a deux chapitres enjoy ! Bonne lecture !_

**RAR**

Lily Halloween : Mais de rien, c'est avec grand plaisir que je présente le nouveau chapitre. =) Bonne lecture !

Jument fiere : Moi aussi lol =)

Graety : Bubus, va avoir mal bientôt mais je n'en dis pas plus. Sinon non il n'est pas cracmol. Ce qui lui a monté au cerveau c'est ... Ces bonbons au citron... Triste non ? Lol

Stormtrooper2 : Ça viendra, Salazar est un vrai sadique. Mais Rowena est bien plus redoutable (lol). Severus sera plus qu'un simple protecteur pour Harry mais leur relation va évoluer tranquillement. Quand à Ron, dans le livre 4 il m'a stupéfié par sa connerie (et je ne parle pas du 7 -_-''''). Pour les Serpentards, ils ne se sont pas encore remit de leur choque mais bientôt ... Un petit détail dans la vie Poudlardienne fera qu'une grande avancé historique s'opèrera =)

Eonarde : Merci, ça ne me dérange pas que tu utilise cette idée. Par contre faudra me faire lire ta fic =)

Liliy : Depuis le tome 1 il me gonfle à faire le cachotier et Harry qui fonce tête baisser dans les catastrophes -_-'''' bref je voulais juste montrer au monde que je n'aime pas Dumby =) Harry est en seconde année il a donc 12 ans, normalement j'en parle un peu plus loin dans la fic. Car ces réactions ne sont pas celles d'un enfant de son âge. La suite la voici bonne lecture =)

Felinness : La vie de Harry ne fait que commencer, il va encore se passé pas mal de chose pour lui. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, papa Salazar va veiller sur lui. Ron a toujours été crétin =). Pour Dumby la vengeance s'abat sur lui à partir du chapitre 5 (qui n'est pas encore écris u_u) Voldy n'est pas encore revenu à la vie alors pour le moment il s'en tape un peu lol, mais je sais déjà comment je vais écrire ce jour mémorable. Pour les Fondateurs, ils ne seront jamais discret. Le ministre de la magie va venir les voir bientôt un jour mémorable encore lol.

Zaika : Wow lol la suite est ici bonne lecture ;)

Lehna : Merci, la suite est ici bonne lecture =)

Estelle Uzumaki : -(fan de Naruto ? =))- Merci le prochain chapitre est ici =) bonne lecture.

Alie-yaoi : Si je peux c'est toutes les semaines, mais je n'ai pas internet chez moi et je ne sais pas si je pourrais continuer ainsi. Il se peut qu'il y ai des coupures. Sinon merci =) & Bonne vacances =)

_**Bêta-lectrice**__** : Reptilia Snape**_

_**(merci de me supporter, moi et mes... énormes défauts ;))**_

_Daisuke... Tenshi... Rest in peace... _

_ferme les yeux, le temps s'en va_

_et si tu veux, rêve avec moi..._

_®Tallula, Indochine Alice & June_

**Harry Potter, enfant de Fondateur**

**Chapitre 3 : Nouvelle amitié**

Voilà plus d'une semaine que Harry avait reprit les cours, aidant la plus part du temps son amie qui se perdait dans les explications des professeurs. Ils étaient les meilleurs élèves de leurs promotions. Ron lui était de plus en plus jaloux et envieux de ce qu'avait, et savait son ancien meilleur ami. Il l'avait déjà attaquer deux fois durant la semaine écouler et à chaque fois Godric ou Salazar ne se trouvaient pas loin. Harry n'aurait jamais aucun problèmes à se débarrasser de Ron mais l'enfant refusait tout net de blesser son ancien meilleur ami. Draco Malfoy qui observait tout cela de loin fini tout de même un jour par aller vers le brun.

**-Potter !** Dit-il de sa voix trainante

**-Malfoy, **répondit Harry avec un petit sourire narquois

-**Faisons une alliance, je refuse de suivre les traces de mon père et me faire marquer comme une bête non merci. Je sais que tu es bien plus puissant que le cadavre ambulant, et je te demande aujourd'hui protection. **

Harry regarda le blond bizarrement, se demandant où se trouvait le piège. Il utilisa la légilimentie contre son camarade et vit qu'il disait la vérité. Il devrait en parler avec son père avant de prendre sa décision.

**-Je dois réfléchir, je te donne ma réponse ici même demain à la même heure ! Je ne te promet rien juste d'y réfléchir sérieusement. **

Le blond aquieça et retourna chez les vert et argent sous le regard approbateur de Severus, et celui de Salazar. Le jeune papa avait d'abord été déçu de voir que son fils ne portait pas ses couleur puis avait appris en discutant avec le maître des potions que sa répartition avait été faussé et que l'enfant était un Serpentard né. Il venait encore de le démontrer en songeant à cette alliance, car peut être l'aiderait-elle dans son combat contre Voldemort.

Lorsqu'il se retourna Harry vit avec plaisir son père qui n'était pas loin. Il se dirigea vers lui d'un pas tranquille lorsqu'il entendit à travers le mur, un murmure à peine audible.

_Sortir... je voudrais sortir..._

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent de stupeurs. Il regarda son père, avant de regarder le mur bizarrement. Il arriva à la hauteur de Salazar, et se blottit contre lui.

_**-Que se passe-t-il mon cœur ? **_

_**-J'ai entendu Luci je crois... il voudrais sortir, tu penses que Tom aurait pu essayer de l'apprivoisé ? **_

_**-C'est très possible... Il se dit bien être mon descendant...**_

_**-Je peux aller le voir s'il te plait ?**_

_**-Nous irons le voir après le dîner d'accord, il se peut qu'il soit énervé et que Tom lui ai donner de fausses informations.**_

_**-D'accord papa**_

L'enfant se lova un peut plus contre son père, qui sourit tout en lui caressant les cheveux avec amour. Dieu qu'il aimait son garçon.

**-Je t'aime mon grand** murmura Salazar

**-Moi aussi papa je t'aime** sourit Harry

**-Tu sais que je suis extrêmement fier de toi, tu as rattrapé ton retard et tu t'en sors plutôt bien. **

**-Oui enfin... En DCFM c'est effrayant comme le prof est un boulet... Tu devrais lui donner des cours j'te jure papa...**

Le Fondateur eu un sourire, il resserra sa prise sur le corps de son fils.

**-Allons dans notre laboratoire privé, Severus voudrait me montrer quelques unes de ses recherches. **

**-Je suis impatient de voir ça, par contre **L'enfant se détacha de l'étreinte de son père pour se retourner vers son professeur. **Il serait bon professeur Snape que je puisse voir de nouvelles potions, je voudrais passé mon diplôme avant la fin de l'année. Papa m'y a bien préparé, Pourrons-nous voir un emploi du temps en fonction du votre et du mien pour... Trois soirée en semaine et le samedi matin ou après-midi selon votre convenance, bien entendu. **

Severus regarda l'enfant éberlué, jamais il n'aurait cru un seul instant que ce gamin, aurait pu avoir un temps sois peu de considération pour lui. Salazar se plaça devant l'homme sombre avec un petit sourire.

**-Mon fils sait qui sont ses amis, et qui ne le sont pas. Vous êtes du côté amical, il vous traite donc avec respect. De plus vous pouvez lui enseigner l'art des potions de cette époque. **

Le sombre professeur était totalement stupéfait et ne réagit pas immédiatement. Il dû se secouer la tête, avant de répondre à Salazar qui arborait toujours un petit sourire. Harry lui aussi se mit à sourire c'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait Severus être aussi perturber, lui qui d'habitude restait froid. L'enfant venait de casser un mythe, et tous trois le savaient.

Ils reprirent leur marche, tout en continuant leur discution, ils devaient mettre au point plusieurs choses, et Severus en était le cœur Arrivé à la Grande Salle, Harry salua son père et son professeur, avant de se rendre aux côtés de son amie. Hermione était réellement très heureuse de voir son ami entouré et protéger par des adultes qui avaient un tant soit peu d'estime et d'affection pour lui.

**-Harry ! J'ai appris par le professeur McGonagall que le professeur Dumbledore veut se venger de tes parents. Elle n'en a pas entendu plus mais elle voulait que le message soit passer sans que personne ne sache que l'info vient d'elle.**

**-Et il pense y arrivé comment ? Ma magie lui a prit plus de la moitié de la sienne... A moins qu'il se soit fait la potion de régénération magique. J'en parlerais à mes parents ce soir, mais je ne m'inquiète pas Godric n'est jamais très loin de papa et maman est toujours avec Merlin. **

La jeune fille sourit, elle savait que l'information serait passé. Malgré tout elle s'inquiétait, et si pour se venger des parents le directeur s'en prenait directement à Harry ? Elle aimait beaucoup son petit frère de cœur et ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Elle devrait également discuter avec Rowena de ses inquiétudes, peut-être n'était-ce rien mais...

Elle soupira puis repris avec son ami une discution plus légère. Harry avait bien vue le doute et l'inquiétude sur le visage de son amie, mais n'avait préféré pas savoir. Il se doutait que cela le concernait. Tous deux terminèrent rapidement leur repas, avant que Harry ne reconduise la jeune fille jusqu'à son dortoir. Les Gryffondors, eux n'adressaient la parole à Harry que pour soit l'insulter, soit lui dire de dégager. Hormis les jumeaux Weasley, Hermione et Neville qui avait beaucoup d'estime pour le garçon, Harry n'était plus le bienvenu dans sa propre maison, mais il s'en fichait pas mal, il dormait chez ses parents. Il allait repartir lorsqu'il senti une main se poser doucement sur son épaule.

**-Harry soit prudent, **lui dit-elle **je sais que Ron va encore chercher à se battre contre toi...**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas Mione, je ne suis jamais seul. **Sourit mystérieusement Harry avant de partir après avoir une nouvelle fois salué sa camarade.

L'enfant se dépêcha de retourner dans les appartements de ses parents, mais au détour d'un couloir, il stoppa net sa course.

_... Déchire... écorche... tue..._

Ce n'était pas la même voix. Ce n'était pas Luci... Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent une nouvelle fois.

_***Papa ne va pas aimer si jamais il y a un second basilic ici. Surtout si il se trouve dans la salle d'entrainement**_**.*** Pensa-t-il

_... Je sens ta présence jeune victime... ton sang... je veux ton sang... _

Harry se remit à courir rapidement il fallait qu'il le dise à son père immédiatement, il saurait maîtriser un nouveau basilic. Il arriva devant la porte des appartements de ses parents, elle était entrouverte. Il prit sa baguette érigea un bouclier informulé autour de lui et pénétra sans bruit dans la première pièce. Tout le monde était là, Salazar se leva et alla auprès de son enfant.

-_**Harry, que se passe-t-il ? Nous avons été informé que tu étais en retenu toute la semaine ? **_Demanda-t-il en fourchelang et avec colère

_**-Il se passe que Dumbledore veut se venger de vous qu'il y a un second Basilic et que je n'ai pas été informé de cette retenue papa. En plus je dois discuter avec toi au sujet de Malfoy. Il dit la vérité mais je ne sais pas si cette alliance est faisable...**_

_**-Tu n'es... C'est... Comment se nomme-t-il déjà ?... Ah oui Rusard qui m'en a informer juste avant ton arrivé. **_

_**-Rusard est contrôler par Dumbledore, regarde ses yeux papa. **_

Le jeune papa se mit à sourire.

-_**Je vois que mes cours ont portés leurs fruits, tu n'as jamais été mis en retenue, je voulais juste savoir si tu avais fais attention et j'ai ma réponse.**_

L'enfant soupira et fit un petit sourire à son père mais se reprit bien vite.

_**-Papa, j'ai entendu une seconde voix, plus froide que celle de Luci. Il savait que j'étais dans le couloir, et il disait vouloir mon sang. De plus comme je te l'ai dis, le professeur McGonagall à entendu le professeur Dumbledore comploté pour se venger de vous. Hermione pense qu'il s'en prendra à moi. Je préfèrerais que tu reste prêt de moi, et si ce n'est pas toi que ce soit tonton qui soit là s'il te plait. Quand à toi et maman soyer prudent on ne sait pas ce qu'il est capable de faire. **_Dit-il d'un coup sans même penser à reprendre son souffle

_**-Bien. Et pour ton alliance avec ce jeune garçon, je l'ai sondé. Fais lui confiance, il sera un allié de poids surtout si tu le forme bien. Personnellement je lui fais confiance.**_ Le rassura son père d'une voix douce et confiante. __

_**-Et pour la seconde voix ? **_Questionna Harry intrigué

_**-Je suis heureux que tu m'en parles. Je n'étais pas sûr de moi mais maintenant je suis certain, il y a bien deux basilics dans notre salle d'entrainement. J'irais les voir demain, et je te veux à mes côtés. Nous les sortirons qu'ils aillent dans la forêt. **_Lui répondit Salazar cherchant visiblement un moyen de dresser les deux magnifiques animaux.

_**-Très bien papa. Je vais finir mes devoirs. **_Dit Harry songeant qu'il avait beaucoup à faire. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle ils avaient eut un après-midi de repos. Ça et le fait que Merlin veuille enseigner aux professeurs désireux la magie sans baguette

_**-Si tu as un soucis demande l'aide de ta mère, je serais dans mon laboratoire. **_

L'homme prit son garçon dans une douce étreinte, lui embrassant les cheveux. L'enfant ronronna un instant avant de se séparer à regret des bras sécurisants de son père. Il alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre où il se mit immédiatement au travail.

Les heures défilèrent et Rowena ne voyant pas son fils alla voir comment il s'en sortait. Elle découvrit Harry sa tête reposant sur son bras, sa plume à terre, profondément endormit. Sa pile de devoir fait, il avait même prit un peu d'avance.

Elle sourit en voyant cela. Dieu qu'elle aimait son petit ange. Elle lui embrassa tendrement les cheveux, avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de le déposer tendrement dans son lit. Harry se tourna sur le côté tout en soupirant continuant de dormir. Elle le recouvrit d'une couverture, lui caressant affectueusement les cheveux.

Elle sourit, son petit garçon était tellement parfait. Elle était tellement fière de lui. A la porte se tenait Salazar qui vit l'émotion qui prenait sa femme. Harry avait été une bénédiction pour les deux jeunes parents, et tous deux sur le sommeil de leur fils firent un serment de sorcier de toujours le protéger, contre toutes menaces.


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry Potter, enfant de Fondateur**

Par LXS

Disclaimer : _Je ne possède rien de l'Univers Potter, seuls quelques personnages sont à moi, ainsi que l'histoire bizarre et tordue. Si j'écris cela c'est par pure plaisir !_

Note de l'auteur : _j'ai eut l'idée de cette fic, après en avoir lu plusieurs où les Fondateurs étaient présent et je me suis dis, que feraient-ils si ils découvraient, un Harry bébé dans leur château. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira ! Bonne lecture._

Résumé : _Lorsque l'esprit de Voldemort quitte le corps en miette de Quirrel et fonce sur Harry ce dernier se retrouve projeter dans le passé, en tant que bébé, et se fait recueillir par Salazar Serpentard et Rowena Serdaigle qui viennent juste de se marier. Les deux jeunes parents décident d'adopter le bébé et le laisse grandir tranquillement jusqu'à ce que son époque le rappelle, et avec lui les Fondateurs et Merlin._

_**Bêta-lectrice**__** : Reptilia Snape**_

_**(merci de me supporter, moi et mes... énormes défauts ;))**_

_A mes parents qui me manquent..._

_Je partirai et je garderai que des restes de toi …_

_souviens-toi encore_

_quelques fois de moi..._

_Pink Water Indochine Alice & June_

**Harry Potter, enfant de Fondateur**

**Chapitre 4 : Une alliance ? Vraiment ?...**

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla durant la nuit Harry se rendit compte que quelqu'un l'avait coucher. Et c'est sans surprise qu'en se retournant il se retrouva pris dans une étreinte douce et aimante. Ses parents détestaient dormir loin de lui, comme si ils avaient peur qu'il disparaisse.

L'enfant soupira avant de se blottir totalement dans l'étreinte de son père. L'aristocrate sourit observant son garçon se rendormir tranquillement. Il se remémora un instant la conversation qu'il avait eut un peu plus tôt avec le professeur McGonagall.

~Flash Back~

Salazar s'avançait dans les couloirs, d'un pas lent mais déterminer. Il allait se rendre dans le laboratoire de Severus qu'il pouvait utiliser, lorsqu'au détour d'un couloir il tomba nez à nez avec le professeur de métamorphose. La vieille femme s'avança vers lui.

**-Monsieur Serpentard, heureusement que je vous croise. Pourriez-vous me suivre s'il vous plait ? Je voudrais vous entretenir d'un sujet... Disons délicat...**

**-S'agit-il de mon garçon ? A-t-il fait quelque chose de mal ?**

**-Non pas du tout, enfin il faut aussi que je vous parle de lui, mais... Suivez moi s'il vous plait. **

L'homme suivit la femme, intrigué. Il se demanda un instant ce que son garçon avait bien pu faire ? Il fut surpris lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle le conduisait dans son bureau. Une fois à l'intérieur elle posa beaucoup de sorts de discrétions et d'insonorisations. Elle ne voulait pas être entendu. Salazar avec son accord posa sur l'ensemble du bureau une bulle insonorisé, ils pourraient ainsi discuter sans être interrompus, ni même espionnés.

Minerva l'invita à s'assoir, avant d'elle même se mettre derrière son grand bureau. Elle regarda un instant ses notes sur le travail de l'un de ses meilleurs élèves.

-**Monsieur Serpentard, je vais vous parlez du travail qu'a fait Harry la semaine dernière. Bien que cela ne m'étonne qu'a moitié il est réellement très doué dans ma matière et je n'entends que du bien de son travail. Tous les professeurs sont heureux de l'avoir en cours, il participe beaucoup et aide ses camarades en difficultés. **

**-C'est ce que sa mère et moi-même lui avons demander de faire, nous ne voulons pas qu'il s'ennuie. Il a décidé de mettre son amie Hermione Granger au même niveau que lui. Ça prendra encore un peu de temps avant qu'elle ne puisse le prétendre mais elle y met tout son cœur. Ma femme à décider de la prendre sous son aile également. **

**-Je suis très heureuse pour Miss Granger, il est vrai qu'avec votre fils ils sont les deux meilleurs élèves de tout Poudlard, et le jeune monsieur Malfoy les suit de très prêt. J'ai également demander à votre fils si il pouvait aider les jeunes en difficultés quelque soit la matière et la maison, et il a décidé d'ouvrir une classe de rattrapage Il me faudra vous soumettre un nouvel emploi du temps. Je sais que vous désirez continuer à l'entrainer. **

L'homme qui s'attendait à tout sursauta. Jamais il n'aurait cru que son fils puisse être si en avance qu'il en ouvrirait une classe. Mais fut satisfait, et décida qu'il y participerait de même que Merlin, Rowena, Godric et Helga. Un fin sourire se dessina sur son visage aristocrate, il venait de trouver de quoi occuper tout ce petit monde dans cette époque-ci. Il se reprit bien vite avant de regarder de nouveau le professeur.

**-Quel était le sujet principal de notre réunion ? **Demanda-t-il voulant voir la conversation allé droit au but.

La vieille sorcière sursauta un instant, avant de se reprendre, le visage plus sombre et sérieux.

-**Excusez moi monsieur Serpentard, je... Le professeur Dumbledore veut se venger de vous et surtout de votre fils. J'ai peur qu'il s'en prenne directement à Harry, lors d'un match de Quidditch. Où... Peut-être dans les couloirs. Je sais que je m'inquiète peut-être pour rien, mais j'ai vraiment très peur pour votre fils. **Dit-elle réellement inquiète.

**-Je vais surveiller Harry de prêt. Merci de m'informer de cela madame. **

**-Je ne veux plus qu'il souffre. Soyez certain que je veillerais sur lui lors de mes classes. Les autres professeurs qui sont de votre côté également, mais les autres seraient prêts à tout pour le vendre au directeur. **Dit-elle plus que déterminer

**-Je vais le prévenir qu'il se protège et Merlin ne sera pas loin sous sa forme animagus. Je ne vous en dirais pas plus car il faut que sa couverture reste intacte. **Expliqua-t-il sérieusement

**-Je vous comprend, je ne poserais donc aucune question, par contre monsieur Serpentard, je dois vous faire une demande... Disons particulière... **

**-Je vous écoute. **

**-Le professeur Dumbledore va certainement me faire boire du véritaserum. Et je ne veux pas qu'il apprenne de ma part la moindre information que vous pourriez me donner. Alors promettez moi, de me faire taire si jamais il...**

**-Prenez ceci, avant chaque repas. **Dit-il en déposant devant Minerva une petite pilule de couleur mauve clair.

**-Qu'est-ce que ceci ? **Demanda-t-elle étonnée

**-C'est un annihilateur de véritaserum, vous sentirez le goût de la potion de vérité, mais elle n'aura aucun effet sur vous. Vous pourrez donc ainsi lui faire croire que vous êtes toujours de son côté. Je vous ferais parvenir un stock plus grand. **

**-Je vous remercie monsieur Serpentard. Je vais vous laissez rejoindre votre famille. **Sourit la vieille femme fatiguée.

L'homme se releva et sorti après avoir annulé tous les sorts d'un claquement de doigt. Il sorti du bureau et se rendit auprès de sa femme et de son fils. Après avoir prévenu sa famille de la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir, il vit Rowena se lever et aller voir ce que faisait leur enfant. Discrètement il l'a suivit et vit avec émotion que son petit garçon s'était endormi sur ses devoirs.

~Fin du Flash Back~

Le lendemain, Harry toujours lové contre son papa dormait encore paisiblement. Rowena ouvrit ses grands yeux vert magnifique, elle se releva déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres fines de son mari qui était toujours éveillé et embrassa les cheveux soyeux de son fils. Les deux parents eurent un sourire en entendant un soupir de bien être.

Elle se souvenait de la discution qu'elle avait eu avec son époux concernant leur petit ange, elle était inquiète mais avait décider de le suivre à tous ses cours aujourd'hui. Elle était ravie de revoir Hermione Granger, la jeune Gryffondor, lui plaisait vraiment et puis elle apprenait beaucoup en étant auprès de la jeune fille.

Elle vit son petit garçon ouvrir les yeux se collant un peu plus contre son père qui lui fit un doux sourire. Rowena se leva et alla prendre sa douche après avoir encore une fois embrassé tendrement les deux hommes de sa vie.

**-Bonjour papa, **murmura Harry pas vraiment réveillé.

**-Bonjour mon cœur, comment vas-tu ?**

**-Je vais bien. Je voudrais ton avis, tu te souviens du garçon blond qui est venu me voir hier ?**

**-Oui ? **Répondit Salazar avec un petit sourire, Harry n'était vraiment pas du matin si il venait à lui reposer les mêmes questions.

**-Il veut faire une alliance avec moi, et je le sais sincère. D'après ton expérience je peux répondre positivement à sa requête les yeux fermés ? **

**-Je l'ai sondé également Harry, et il est vraiment sincère comme je te l'ai déjà dis. A toi de prendre la décision. **

**-Merci papa. **Dit l'enfant se blottissant dans l'étreinte sécurisante de son père.

Salazar entendit sa femme sortir de la salle de bain, un large sourire lui barrait le visage, surtout en voyant Harry se rendormir. Elle fit une douce caresse sur la joue de son bébé. Elle n'avait pas porté cet enfant et pourtant elle l'aimait depuis le premier instant où ses yeux s'étaient posés sur la petite frimousse du bambin.

Harry ne resta pas endormit bien longtemps, il sursauta dans les bras de Salazar plaquant ses mains sur ses tempes. Son visage figé en une expression de douleur intense. Sa magie sortie de son corps se matérialisant en une entité physique.

Elle fit comprendre à Salazar de s'éloigner de son fils. Avec un regard rassurant elle observa tendrement son sorcier, l'enfant s'était recroquevillé dans le lit, une intense lumière sortie de son corps pour l'enveloppé. Merlin arriva à ce moment là essoufflé.

**-Salazar, depuis quand est-il ainsi ? **Demanda le vieux mage.

**-Quelques instants... Que se passe-t-il ? **S'inquiéta Salazar

**-Sa magie à atteint sa puissance maximale, elle le transforme. De plus regarde bien le noyaux de sa magie. **Dit le vieux mage désignant l'entité physique.

**-Ce sont...**

**-Il est notre héritier, en échangeant votre sang cela a réactivé cette magie qui s'était depuis longtemps éteinte entre notre mort et sa venue dans notre temps. Harry est le seul propriétaire de Poudlard, le château n'obéira plus qu'a lui. Voldemort n'est pas l'un de tes descendant Salazar, mais tu connais son père, et comme Harry il a le don de Fourchelang. Les deux Basilics de la chambre des secrets en sont la preuve. **

**-Souffre-t-il beaucoup ? **Demanda Rowena les larmes aux yeux

**-Non sa magie atténue sa souffrance. Lorsqu'elle sera satisfaite de son sorcier elle reposera son corps, et il pourra allé en cours normalement aujourd'hui. Elle a bloquer le temps pour que Harry ai le temps de récupérer. **

Les trois adultes attendirent et environ une demi-heure après le début de la transformation, la luminosité entourant l'enfant cessa et tous purent voir quel beau pré-adolescent se tenait endormi là devant eux. Une vision magnifique d'un mélange parfait entre Salazar et Rowena, il n'avait plus les trait de Harry. Son visage était plus fin, son corps fin avait grandit de plusieurs centimètres et était plus musclé. Ses cheveux éparpillé autour de lui étaient aussi longs que ceux de son père. Sa cicatrice était nettement moins visible qu'avant.

Salazar ému alla le prendre dans ses bras tandis qu'avec émerveillement Merlin observait la magie de son petit-fils revenir à l'intérieur de son sorcier. Un dernier signe pour le vieux Mage et elle disparue. Rowena rejoignit son mari et tous deux restèrent auprès de leur garçon qui dormit encore une demie-heure avant d'ouvrir ses magnifiques orbes devenues vairon. L'une améthystes l'autre verte émeraude.

Salazar observa un instant son fils stupéfait, Harry était tellement beau, tellement parfait tout à son image. L'enfant lui fit un doux sourire se lovant tout contre lui.

**-Tu es tellement beau Harry. **Soufflât son père très ému tout en le serrant contre lui.

**-J'ai discuté avec ma magie et nous avons prit notre décision concernant Draco Malfoy. **Dit-il en faisant sursauté sa mère et son père, sa voix était plus douce, et rauque qu'au par avant.

**-Je ne te demanderais rien, je verrais ce matin au petit déjeuner. **Sourit l'homme alors que Rowena embrassait avec douceur la joue de son grand garçon. L'adolescent le lui rendit avec un sourire charmeur, et tous les trois se levèrent. Salazar alla à la salle de bain alors qu'avec Rowena, Harry agrandissait ses vêtements d'un coup de baguette.

Lorsque son père eut fini il alla dans la salle de bain, il prit une douche relaxante avant de revêtir ses beaux vêtements aux armoiries de ses parents. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il passa à la coiffure, et n'ayant pas l'habitude d'avoir de long cheveux, il demanda de l'aide à son père qui prit plaisir à le coiffer. Comme tous étaient prêt ils décidèrent d'aller à la Grande Salle.

**-Je vais chercher Draco**, annonça Harry sérieusement faisant la fierté de ses parents.

Il se rendit sans aucunes difficultés jusqu'au cachot où il croisa Severus à qui il fit un simple signe de tête en guise de bonjour, l'homme lui rendit un petit sourire flottant sur son sombre visage. Le jeune attendit avec patience le blond qui ne tarda pas à venir.

**-Potter ? **Demanda surpris Draco, ne l'ayant visiblement pas reconnu. Au hochement positif de la tête de son interlocuteur l'héritier Malfoy reprit. **Nous ne devions pas nous revoir devant la Grande Salle ?**

**-Nous avons à discuter, nous le ferons en marchant. **

Les deux jeunes se mirent en marche.

**-J'ai longuement réfléchis à ta demande, et ma décision est la suivante. J'accepte ta requête Draco, à condition que lorsque viendra le temps je puisse compter sur ton aide. **

**-Bien entendu, je ferais en sorte que tu ais des informations également. **

**-Ma famille et moi-même t'entrainerons. Je vais ouvrir une classe de rattrapage si tu as besoin d'aide dans n'importe quel domaine, viens me voir. Je n'ai pas encore trouver de salle mais je suppose que le château me donnera un endroit calme et loin de tout. **

Le blond regarda son ami stupéfait. Il ne se souvenait pas que Harry puisse être aussi grand, et sûr de lui. Ni même que c'est yeux eurent été un jour vairon. Il se secoua mentalement ce n'était pas le moment, ils arrivèrent devant les portes ouvertes de la Grande Salle et se serrèrent la main devant une assemblée stupéfaite.

Un Serpentard serrant la main du Survivant. C'était une grande première, et la jalousie de Ron augmenta d'un cran, et Dumbledore se leva, rejoignant Harry qui s'avançait d'un pas tranquille vers son amie.

**-Monsieur Potter, que signifie ceci ? **Demanda-t-il voulant savoir ce qu'il se passait sous son nez.

**-Cela ne vous regarde absolument pas Monsieur, je voudrais pouvoir petit déjeuner si cela ne vous dérange pas. **Dit-il contournant le vieux sorcier et allant prendre place aux côtés d'Hermione.

Loin d'en avoir fini avec le garçon, Dumbledore le suivit, et se mit juste derrière lui.

**-Je ne vous le répéterais pas Monsieur Potter, qu'avez-vous fait ? **

**-Et bien cela ne vous regarde pas, ceci est une affaire d'ordre personnel. Je n'ai pas à en débattre avec vous monsieur. Mais si cela peut vous rassurer je n'essaye que de réunir deux maisons qui sont devenues rivales à cause de votre stupidité Monsieur. **

**-Votre père aurait...**

**-James est mort ! **Dit-il en se levant d'un bond, la colère bien visible sur les traits aristocratique de son beau visage

**-Mais, vous ne vous rendez donc compte de rien ? **

**-Et bien si, il est l'heure pour moi d'aller en cours, bonne journée monsieur !**

Harry sorti de la Grande Salle en colère. Comment ce chien de directeur osait parler de James ? Salazar qui avait suivit le débat, soupira, il était vrai que l'enfant ne parlais jamais de sa véritable famille. Il aurait aimer connaître James et Lily. Son cœur se serra douloureusement, il se mit à réfléchir, et puis, un sourire naquis sur son beau visage aristocrate. Il n'était peut être pas trop tard.


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry Potter, enfant de Fondateur**

Par LXS

Disclaimer : _Je ne possède rien de l'Univers Potter, seuls quelques personnages sont à moi, ainsi que l'histoire bizarre et tordue. Si j'écris cela c'est par pure plaisir !_

Note de l'auteur : _j'ai eut l'idée de cette fic, après en avoir lu plusieurs où les Fondateurs étaient présent et je me suis dis, que feraient-ils si ils découvraient, un Harry bébé dans leur château. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira ! Bonne lecture._

Résumé : _Lorsque l'esprit de Voldemort quitte le corps en miette de Quirrel et fonce sur Harry ce dernier se retrouve projeter dans le passé, en tant que bébé, et se fait recueillir par Salazar Serpentard et Rowena Serdaigle qui viennent juste de se marier. Les deux jeunes parents décident d'adopter le bébé et le laisse grandir tranquillement jusqu'à ce que son époque le rappelle, et avec lui les Fondateurs et Merlin._

_**Bêta-lectrice**__** : Reptilia Snape**_

_**(merci de me supporter, moi et mes... énormes défauts ;))**_

**Harry Potter, enfant de Fondateur**

**Chapitre 5 : Gilderoy Lockhart**

Harry toujours en colère ne vit pas que ses parents le suivaient discrètement. Hermione était à ses côtés.

**-Ça va Harry ? **

**-De quel droit ose-t-il parler de James ? **Demanda rageusement le garçon

La jeune fille soupira, et prit la main de son frère dans la sienne en signe de soutien.

**-Je ne saurais jamais ce que tu peux ressentir Harry, mais tu pourras toujours compter sur moi. Je sais que les mots me manquent. Dumbledore n'a aucun droit sur ta famille disparue. **

**-Je ne sais même pas où ils sont enterrés... **Soufflât-il triste.

**-Nous ferons une recherche, et puis tu pourras peut-être demandé à Mrs Pomfresh ou au professeur McGonagall. Elles doivent savoir. **

**-J'ai peur de blesser mes parents en leur demandant l'autorisation d'aller voir James et Lily... **Dit-il en baisant la tête.

**-Ils t'accompagneront, j'en suis certaine ! **Lui sourit-elle

Une fois Harry rassuré, les deux adolescents se rendirent en cours. Tout se passa bien, et Harry ne remarqua pas qu'il était suivit. Où du moins n'avait pas fais comprendre à ses parents qu'il savait. Lorsque son cours se termina, il attendit Hermione, et tous deux allèrent tranquillement aux cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

Tous les deux détestaient Lockhart. Cet homme était si imbus de sa personne que ça en devenait totalement risible. Le pauvre ne savait pas à quoi il s'exposait avec Harry dans le coin. A leur entré, le professeur arborait toujours son sourire suffisant, montrant ses dents blanche.

**-Entrez ! Entrez ! N'ayez pas peur. **

Mais plus l'homme parlait et plus l'angoisse grandissait chez les élèves. Il était le prof à éviter de l'année. Salazar et Rowena qui s'étaient dissimulés sous la cape d'invisibilité de Harry observèrent l'homme faire cours d'un œil incrédule.

**-Bien qui peut me dire ce que sont ces petites choses bleues ? **Demanda-t-il en désignant une cage posé en équilibre entre un livre et son bureau.

Harry soupira, il eut un instant peur mais se doutait que de toute façon l'homme ferait ce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il fasse. A savoir lâcher ces bestioles dans toute la classe. Il leva la main, et pour une fois il était le seul à connaître la réponse.

**-Oui … Euh … Monsieur Potter**

**-Des lutin de Cornouailles. **

**-Parfait 5 points pour Gryffondor. Maintenant, comment vous débrouilleriez-vous pour les attraper si je venais par un geste maladroit à les libérer ? **Dit-il en ouvrant la cage des petites bestioles.

Harry se leva, il se concentra sur sa magie et lui demanda de neutralisé toutes les petites créatures sans leur faire de mal. Cette dernière se manifesta montrant ainsi aux Serpentards qu'ils pouvaient choisir, Harry était bien plus puissant que Voldemort.

Les Lutins furent stopper dans leurs mouvements, deux d'entre eux tenaient Neville non loin d'un lustre, voyant cela la magie de Harry lui fit un coussin d'air afin qu'il ne se blesse pas lors de sa chute. Hermione elle avait de grand yeux ouvert, jamais elle n'avait vue son ami se servir de sa magie ainsi.

Merlin lui avait raconter ce qu'avait déjà fait Harry dans leur époque et elle n'avait jamais pu imaginer à quel point l'adolescent était proche de sa magie. La magie et le sorcier étaient dans une parfaite symbiose, et leur respect et leur amour l'un pour l'autre était profond.

Harry brillait d'une douce lueur verte qui englobait la totalité de son corps. Il avait les yeux fermé et laissait sa magie agir pour lui. Cette dernière remit tous les lutins dans leur cage, et rangea toute la salle, elle s'arrêta à la hauteur de Salazar et de Rowena et caressa leur visage doucement, ils ressentirent alors tout l'amour et la confiance qu'avait leur fils en eux.

Un dernier sourire et la magie de Harry retourna dans son sorcier. Le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux , soufflât et retourna s'assoir le tout sous le regard choqué, et incrédule de la totalité de la classe.

Blaise Zabini, et Théodor Nott l'observèrent, Harry vit qu'ils voulaient lui parler mais jamais ils ne le feraient en publique. Les deux Serpentards lui laissèrent un papier sur son bureau avant de partirent, silencieusement à leur prochain cours. Harry qui était un peu fatigué, il prit le papier et le lu attentivement _« Dans la salle de potion après les cours »_. Hermione alla vers son ami inquiète.

**-Tout va bien Harry ? **

**-Oui je suis juste fatigué, entre ça et ma transformation... J'ai hâte d'arriver dans mon lit ce soir... **Sourit-il à son amie la rassurant.

Il se leva, chancela un instant et son père arriva immédiatement près de lui le prenant dans ses bras.

**-Tout va bien mon chaton ? **

**-**_**Je me sens fatigué papa, avec la transformation et réparer la sottise de cet idiot... Une chose positive ressort de ça quand même, Blaise Zabini et Théodor Nott veulent me voir dans la salle de potion après les cours. Une première avancée d'une grande importance dans notre plan. **_

L'homme sourit tout en embrassant le front de son fils et en le berçant doucement. Dieu qu'il aime son garçon.

_**-Tu ne suis pas tes cours cet après-midi, j'irais à ta place. **_

_**-Papa, je...**_

_**-Non, tu es bien trop fatigué pour suivre quoi que ce soit, tu ne comprendrais pas ce qu'il te serait expliqué.**_

_**-D'accord papa...**_

_**-Tu vas retourner chez nous avec maman d'accord ?**_

A peine eut-il terminé sa phrase que l'enfant s'endormit contre son père tenant dans sa main sa longue veste de soie. L'homme sourit et prit son enfant dans ses bras. Harry avait beau avoir grandit, il restait cependant très... Trop léger, au goût de Salazar, et à bien y repenser il n'avait jamais vue son fils prendre une sucrerie ou même manger un très gros repas, l'enfant se nourrissait normalement certes mais toujours en petite quantité. Hermione voyant son ami endormit dans les bras de son père se permis un petit sourire.

**-Monsieur Serpentard je prendrais les cours pour Harry, ainsi que les devoirs que nous aurons à faire, pensez-vous qu'il sera présent lors du dîner de ce soir ? **

**-Je ferais en sorte qu'il y soit. Et puis je dois veiller à ce qu'il aille à son rendez-vous. **Sourit l'aristocrate.

La jeune fille salua le père de son ami intriguée, avant de se rendre au prochain cours, elle fut rejoins dans le couloir par Rowena qui voulait suivre les cours pour son fils. La jeune mère et la jeune fille avait lié une certaine complicité et amitié.

Salazar, lui fut rejoins dans ses appartements par Helga qui venait voir son neveu, l'aristocrate s'était profondément endormi tenant fermement le corps de son enfant. La jeune femme eu un tendre sourire. Elle vérifia le niveau de magie de Harry et vit qu'il était encore un peu bas, elle décida de rester auprès d'eux au cas où il y ai un problème.

Environ une heure après le déjeuner, c'est un Albus Dumbledore énervé qui vint frappé à la porte des appartements privés du Fondateur. Helga alla lui ouvrir et l'homme la bouscula avec violence, voulant allé auprès de Harry, il fut retenu par trois sorts.

Salazar qui s'était réveiller en sursaut, avait jeter par automatisme un expelliarmus, Helga avait jeter un stupefixe, et la magie de Harry avait dresser un lourd bouclier de protection pour son sorcier et sa famille, suivit d'un sort d'expulsion.

Le vieux directeur se retrouva à la porte, face à une Helga Poufsouffle réellement folle de rage.

**-Comment osez-vous, encore vous en prendre à mon neveu ? Qu'a-t-il fait pour mérité un tel traitement ?** Demanda-t-elle les poing sur les hanches.

**-Il devait m'obéir et ne pas se rebeller ! Personne n'a le droit de l'adopter ! Il m'appartient !**

**-Oseriez-vous dire que mon petit-fils est une chose ? **Demanda froidement Merlin qui venait d'arrivé. Il savait toujours quand l'un de ses enfants avait un soucis.

**-Laissez moi rire ! Il n'est rien pour vous !**

**-Il est notre futur ! Mon petit-fils est et restera sous ma protection, je vous interdit de l'approcher. **

Le vieux mage leva son bâton vers Dumbledore marmonnant dans une vieille langue morte une litanie magique, empêchant le directeur de s'approcher de trop près de Harry. L'homme bouillant de rage retourna dans son bureau une idée diabolique dans son esprit devenu sombre.

Helga et Merlin allèrent dans les appartements de Salazar, et virent que le fondateur s'était rendormit protégeant de son corps sont garçon qui ne s'était même pas réveiller. Le père et la fille eurent un petit sourire doux en voyant cela.

Merlin et Helga étaient allés dans la bibliothèque, ne se rendant pas compte que Harry était plongé dans un cauchemars d'une rare violence. Salazar se réveilla en sursaut en sentant son fils se crispé et en entendant ses gémissements de craintes.

Le fondateur essaya en vain de réveiller son fils, il en avait les larmes aux yeux. L'enfant suppliait quelqu'un d'arrêter. Il savait de quoi il s'agissait, et cela faisait longtemps que Harry n'avait plus fait un tel cauchemars.

L'enfant dans un sursaut se réveilla repoussant son père et tombant du lit. Le bruit qu'il fit alerta Merlin et Helga qui arrivèrent en courant prêt à se battre, tandis que Salazar aidait Harry à se relever.

-_**Tout va bien mon cœur ?**_

_**-Je... Je n'étais plus ici... Tu m'avais renvoyer chez les Dursley parce... J'avais raté une potion et que tu étais furieux contre moi, et pour me punir tu lui avait dit de recommencer...**_

L'aristocrate ouvrit de grand yeux de stupeur, jamais il n'aurait l'idée même de renvoyer son fils chez ces monstrueuses personnes qui l'avaient détruit.

**-Mais dit moi Harry, ils sont toujours vivant à cette époque non ? **

**-Malheureusement pour moi, pourquoi papa ?** Demanda-t-il en se lovant dans l'étreinte sécurisante de son père.

**-Je vais leur rendre une petite visite de courtoisie avec mon nouvel ami Severus. Je sais que nous pourrons nous trouver de nouveaux centre d'intérêts. **

L'enfant savait ce que cela voulait dire. Son père était remonté comme un coucou suisse et lorsqu'il était comme ça, il valait mieux être dans ses bonnes grâces. Il savait également que Dumbledore aurait bientôt le privilège de se voir affronter Salazar en duel. L'homme pouvait être très patient, mais le vieux directeur avait atteint des sommets.

**-Demain nous sommes samedi Harry, tu nous conduira jusque chez les Durlsey. **

**-Si tu veux papa, mais je reste loin d'eux... **

**-Ils ne t'approcheront pas d'accord ? Godric viendra avec nous et je sais que ton grand-père également sera présent.**

L'enfant se blottit un peu plus dans l'étreinte de son père, il appréhendait les retrouvailles avec son ancienne famille mais savait qu'il serait protéger si jamais son pachyderme d'oncle essayait de lui sauté dessus.

**-Papa... Toi et maman m'en voudrez si je... Je cherche savoir où ils sont enterrer et allé les voir... Et...**

**-Nous ferons les recherches ensemble Harry. Nous voudrions également nous rendre sur leur tombe. **

**-Merci papa, **dit Harry, les larmes aux yeux enfouissant son visage dans le torse de son père.

Le fondateur savait que cette blessure là ne se refermerait jamais, lui même ayant perdu ses parents très jeune, et ayant été recueillit par Merlin ressentait la douleur chaque jour. L'homme l'avait alors élever avec amour, le protégeant de toutes menaces.

Salazar avait un jumeau qui avait mal tourné et il savait que le Serpentard qui avait engendré Voldemort ne pouvait être que lui. Natrix Serpentard. Le seul héritier de cette noble famille à avoir assassiné ses parents, grand-parents, oncles et tantes et à avoir violé son jumeau le laissant pour mort dans une maison qui prenait feu.

Merlin était arrivé à temps pour sauvé Salazar, et depuis l'enfant qu'il était et l'homme qu'il était devenu ne parlait jamais de ce passé.

**-Un jour Harry je te raconterais une blessure que je n'arrive pas à soigner** lui murmura son père à l'oreille. L'enfant savait de quoi son père lui parlerais, Merlin lui avait avec l'accord de Salazar parler un peu de l'enfance du fondateur. L'homme toujours très discret sur son passé n'en faisait jamais référence.

**-Je t'aime papa**, murmura l'adolescent,** mais ne te force pas si tu ne t'en sent pas capable. Je t'aime tel que tu es et rien ne pourra jamais changer ça. **

Le fondateur senti la magie de Harry se glisser entre ses veines et lui prouver la force de tout l'amour que pouvait lui porté son fils. L'homme ému par delà les mots serra fortement son garçon contre lui.

Il n'avait aucun mot pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait à l'instant présent. Harry lui offrait la plénitude et le bonheur qu'il avait toujours convoité. Il avait trouvé la première moitié avec sa merveilleuse femme, et maintenant son fils qui lui offrait un aussi précieux cadeau. Aucun mot pour brisé cette douce étreinte emplie d'amour, de respect et de sincérité. Le père et le fils dans une promesse muette venait de se lier à jamais.


	7. Chapter 7

**Harry Potter, enfant de Fondateur**

Par LXS

Disclaimer : _Je ne possède rien de l'Univers Potter, seuls quelques personnages sont à moi, ainsi que l'histoire bizarre et tordue. Si j'écris cela c'est par pure plaisir !_

Note de l'auteur : _j'ai eut l'idée de cette fic, après en avoir lu plusieurs où les Fondateurs étaient présent et je me suis dis, que feraient-ils si ils découvraient, un Harry bébé dans leur château. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira ! Bonne lecture._

Résumé : _Lorsque l'esprit de Voldemort quitte le corps en miette de Quirrel et fonce sur Harry ce dernier se retrouve projeter dans le passé, en tant que bébé, et se fait recueillir par Salazar Serpentard et Rowena Serdaigle qui viennent juste de se marier. Les deux jeunes parents décident d'adopter le bébé et le laisse grandir tranquillement jusqu'à ce que son époque le rappelle, et avec lui les Fondateurs et Merlin._

_**Bêta-lectrice**__** : Reptilia Snape**_

_**(merci de me supporter, moi et mes... énormes défauts ;))**_

**Harry Potter, enfant de Fondateur**

**Chapitre 6 : L'avertissement**

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent quelques instants plus tard, les améthystes de Salazar brillaient toujours d'une nouvelle lueur. L'homme ayant finalement trouver sa place dans la société senti dans sa magie de nouveaux changements. Harry lui fit un doux sourire.

**-Tu as un rendez-vous dans quelques minutes il me semble. Je serais avec toi sous ta cape d'invisibilité mon ange d'accord ? **

**-Comme ce matin papa ? **Sourit le garçon

L'homme sourit à son tour, tous les cours suivit par Harry avaient finalement portés leurs fruits, l'enfant était bien plus attentif à tout ce qu'il l'entourait.

**-Allons-y je ne voudrais pas les faire attendre inutilement. **Sourit Harry alors que Salazar mettait sur lui la cape d'invisibilité de son fils.

Et tous deux sortirent sous le regard chaleureux de Merlin et Helga. Harry se rendit rapidement à son rendez-vous. Il vit qu'il était le premier arrivé, la classe venait à peine de se terminer et les élèves fuyaient rapidement. Harry patienta devant la salle de classe, lorsque le dernier élève sortit de là, la porte se referma brutalement.

Harry lui s'appuya sur le mur attendant que ses interlocuteurs arrivent. Il n'eut d'ailleurs pas à attendre longtemps que les deux Serpentards arborant fièrement leur blason arrivaient quelques minutes plus tard.

**-Nous ne savions pas si tu viendrais, vue que tu as été absent cet après-midi. **Commença Théodor.

**-Je ne rate jamais un rendez-vous. **Répondit Harry.

-**Entrons, le professeur Snape est au courant. **Continua Blaise, invitant Harry à entrer dans la classe, suivit de très prêt par son père, et les deux jeunes élèves.

**-Bien que me voulez-vous ? Vous ne m'avez pas convier à une réunion pour passé le temps... **Commença Harry une pointe de sarcasme dans son discours.

**-Une alliance. Les Serpentards seront derrière toi, mais nous voulons une absolu discrétion, en échange de quoi nous te fournirons tous ce dont tu as besoin de savoir sur les activités de nos parents. Nous ne voulons pas nous faire tuer. **Dit d'une traite Blaise cherchant visiblement à savoir si sa requête serait accepter.

**-De plus, ta puissance est bien plus supérieur à la sienne. Si tu refuse nous serons dans l'obligation de te donner à lui. **Continua Théodor, légèrement plus mal à l'aise que son camarade.

**-Me donner à quoi ? Il n'a plus de corps. **Ironisa Harry

**-Selon nos parents, des mangemorts dans le plus grand secret cherchent un moyen de l'aider.** Continua Théodor sous le regard désapprobateur de Blaise

**-Et selon une prédiction de ma mère, il nous fera la joie de sa divine personne en juin 1994. Dans presque deux ans. Qui me dit que de toutes façons vous ne me vendrez pas à lui ? **Demanda suspicieusement Harry

**-Un serment sorcier. **Lui répondit immédiatement Blaise

Harry se tourna vers un coin sombre de la salle, et sifflât en fourchelang.

_**-Puis-je leur faire confiance ? **_

_**-Tout à fais ils sont sincères ma maison te suit. **_

_**-Merci. **_

_**-De rien mon ange. **_

Surpris les deux Serpentards sursautèrent, ils n'avaient pas prévus d'être espionner.

**-Qui est-ce ? **Demanda Blaise sortant sa baguette et la pointant sur le cou de Harry qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Salazar se découvrit, et les deux jeunes ouvrirent de grands yeux.

**-Seigneur Serpentard ? **Murmura Théodor.

**-Pas de seigneur, ce n'est pas mon titre... Je ne suis qu'un simple sorcier, appeler moi Salazar. **Sourit le Fondateur.

Les deux jeunes firent un sourire soulagés.

**-Mon père vous fais confiance, j'accepte. Mais au moindre faux pas de votre part, notre accord n'aura plus lieu d'être, suis-je clair ? **Expliqua Harry

**-Oui. **Répondirent en cœur les deux Serpentards

**-Je vous met tout cela par écrit, il y en aura une copie pour tous les Serpentards qui veulent réellement s'allier à moi. Comme je l'ai dis à Malfoy, je vais ouvrir une classe de rattrapage, si vous avez besoin de vous exercer venez. Je vous donnerais les jours, les heures et la salle où nous serons.**

Les trois adolescents se serrèrent la main satisfait du nouveau pas qui s'effectuait dans l'enceinte même de Poudlard. Le père et le fils sortirent rapidement de la salle de classe, et rejoignaient la Grande Salle d'un pas tranquille discutant de la mise en place des séances d'entrainements que devraient subir les élèves voulant prendre par à la guerre qui se profilait. Durant le trajet, les deux fourchelangs s'arrêtèrent au détour d'un couloir. Ils virent inscrit au sang sur le mur :

**LA CHAMBRE DES SECRETS A ETE OUVERTE.**

**ENNEMIS DE L'HERITIER, PRENEZ GARDE.**

Ils virent une grande flaque d'eau au milieu du couloir. Le père et le fils se regardèrent un instant, avant de reporter leur regard sur le couloir face à eux.

**-Ce n'est pas moi qui ai fais ça. **Déclara Salazar à son fils.

**-Je sais mais... **

Harry aurait voulut dire autre chose, lorsque Rusard arriva comme un fou dans le lugubre couloir.

**-Manquait plus que lui, pour que la fête batte son plein... **Murmura Harry, qui se mit devant son père.

Le vieux concierge regarda, Harry, la flaque d'eau, l'inscription sur le mur, et son regard tomba sur quelque chose qui pendait là misérablement à une torche qui menaçait de s'éteindre à tout moment. Il s'avança d'un pas tremblant jusqu'à ce qu'un cri retentisse dans toute le château. L'homme se précipita sur Harry voulant le plaquer contre le mur, lorsqu'il fut stoppé dans son élan par Salazar qui d'un sort protégea son fils.

**-Tu es un monstre ! Tu as tué ma chatte ! Monstre !** Cria le vieux concierge de chagrin croyant avoir perdu sa seule amie

Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent, des souvenirs de son oncle revinrent s'imposer dans son esprit. Son corps trembla, alors que ses pensées étaient toutes dirigées vers les atrocités qu'il avait cru oublier un jour. Sa magie se manifesta sentant un violent trouble chez son sorcier. Les professeurs, Merlin, Godric et Rowena arrivèrent à ce moment là. Et tous regardèrent stupéfait ce qu'il se jouait sous leur yeux incrédules.

-_Mon sorcier n'est en aucun cas responsable de ce qu'un serpent roi à pu faire à votre animal. Votre accusation, n'est pas légitime. _

Tous écoutèrent cette voix lointaine qui émanait de Harry. La magie retourna dans son sorcier, et les questions se mirent à pleuvoir. Salazar d'un regard fit taire tout le monde.

**-Nous venions de la salle de classe de Severus lorsque nous avons tourné au coin. Nous voulions retourner nous changer avant le dîner. Et nous sommes arrivé à ça. **

**-Salazar, qu'y-a-t-il dans ta Chambre des Secrets ? **Demanda Merlin

**-Il se trouve qu'il y a deux Basilics et que seul un fourchelang peut les dresser. Luci est déjà de notre côté. L'autre je ne le connais pas encore.**

L'homme aurait voulut en dire plus mais fut stoppé lorsque du mur s'éleva une voix qui lui glaça le sang.

_**...J'aurais son sang... J'aurais sa vie... Déchirer son corps de mes crocs... J'aurais son sang...**_

_**-Tu n'auras rien venant du fils et héritier de Serpentard.**_

_**...Penses-tu réellement que je vais te croire ?... Natrix Serpentard est mort depuis bien longtemps !**_

_**-Je suis Salazar Serpentard, jumeau de Natrix, fils de Vipera et Anguis Serpentard**_

_**...Le frère maudit ?... Intéressant...Ton fils contre les élèves de Poudlard... Choisis...Tu as une lune pour me donner ta réponse... Sinon, j'attaque...**_

Salazar devint blême. Il regarda son fils, il savait que Harry avait parfaitement entendu. L'enfant avait reprit ses esprits, il se dégagea de l'étreinte de son père et se retourna pour lui faire face.

**-Non Harry, je ne te laisserais pas...**

**-Je suis désolé papa, mais... Je ne prendrais pas le risque qu'il s'attaque aux élèves. Mais avant de l'affronter je dois savoir qui à ouvert notre salle d'entrainement.**

**-Très bien, **soufflât Salazar, **mais je ne te laisserais pas affronter ça seul. **

L'enfant lui fit un sourire. Il savait qu'il pourrait compter sur son père. L'homme le prit dans une nouvelle étreinte douce.

_**-Je t'aime Harry, promet moi d'être toujours extrêmement prudent. **_

_**-Je te le promet papa. Je ne ferais rien sans t'en parler avant. Nous savons où se trouve l'entrée... Peut-être pourrions-nous faire une surveillance ? Luci et l'autre basilic ne se sont pas réveillé un beau matin en se disant, pourquoi ne pas allé terrorisé les habitants du château. Tu ne crois pas ? **_

Salazar paru un instant déstabiliser par son fils. Harry avait parfois des réactions d'adulte. Sa décision prise. Il regarda son fils droit dans les yeux.

_**-Nous allons continué notre petite vie. Nous surveillerons l'entrée dans le plus grand secret. Et demain nous irons voir les Dursley, j'ai des choses à leur expliqué !**_

Harry se mit à sourire avant de se blottir dans son étreinte, le visage lové contre son torse.

**-Faudra par contre me laisser jouer au Quidditch la semaine prochaine papa. **

**-Tu as mon accord, du moins si ton équipe veut toujours de toi …**

**-Demande leur, ils sont tous là …**

Salazar demanda à son beau-frère de voir avec sa maison si son fils jouait ou non le futur match. Godric n'eut pas besoin de posé la question qu'Olivier Dubois s'exclamait joyeusement.

**-Demain après-midi y a entrainement Harry je compte sur toi ! **

Le jeune homme fit un sourire de reconnaissance à son oncle. Il lui fit un petit un signe discret et l'homme arriva auprès de son neveu.

**-Godric, tu seras avec nous demain ? **Demanda Harry

**-Où allez-vous ? **Interrogea le fondateur suspicieux.

**-Chez les Dursley... **Répondit Salazar d'un ton neutre

Le fondateur regarda son beau-frère. Un sourire sadique barra son visage.

**-Je serais là pour mon neveu préférer ! **Affirma avec conviction le lion

Les deux fondateurs se sourirent. Et l'enfant fut surpris lorsqu'il sentit la main de son oncle lui ébouriffé ses cheveux. Après ce petit moment de tendresse ils revinrent au moment présent à savoir le problème de la chambre des secrets ouverte et un chat sans importance pétrifier.

Rusard toujours sous le coup de la colère éructait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'Harry avait tué sa chatte. Excéder Severus en même temps que Salazar s'exprimèrent en même temps.

**-Elle n'est pas morte, elle est pétrifiée !**

Tous les regardèrent incrédule. Et Salazar expliqua.

**-Les basilics peuvent tuer avec leur regard, mais votre chatte à croisé le regard du serpent dans le reflet de l'eau. Elle n'est pas morte. Normalement il n'y avait que Luci dans la chambre des secrets, mais mon frère à fait en sorte qu'il y en ai un second... **

Rowena porta la main à sa bouche. Jamais son mari ne faisait référence à Natrix. Surtout en publique. Dumbledore avec Rusard amenèrent Miss Teigne jusqu'à l'infirmerie, où elle fut prise en charge, avant que tous deux ne se rendre au banquet du soir.

Dans le couloir Merlin s'était avancé et avait posé sur l'épaule de Salazar une main réconfortante, il savait que son gendre souffrait à cause de son frère. L'homme lui envoya un regard de reconnaissance, et tous se dirigèrent vers les appartements privé du fondateur. Seul Merlin connaissait la vérité, et il était temps pour lui d'en parler au reste de sa famille d'adoption, même si il aurait préféré ne jamais le faire.

Un petit extrait du chapitre 11 ça vous dit ?

_**-Je sais mais papa adore ces petites choses, et c'est très affectueux quand tu sais leur parler. **__Répondit-il en haussant les épaules_

Le titre du prochain chapitre : Une simple histoire de famille...

C'est l'un des plus long chapitre… 10 pages...


	8. Chapter 8

**Harry Potter, enfant de Fondateur**

Par LXS

Disclaimer : _Je ne possède rien de l'Univers Potter, seuls quelques personnages sont à moi, ainsi que l'histoire bizarre et tordue. Si j'écris cela c'est par pure plaisir !_

Note de l'auteur : _j'ai eut l'idée de cette fic, après en avoir lu plusieurs où les Fondateurs étaient présent et je me suis dis, que feraient-ils si ils découvraient, un Harry bébé dans leur château. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira ! Bonne lecture._

Résumé : _Lorsque l'esprit de Voldemort quitte le corps en miette de Quirrel et fonce sur Harry ce dernier se retrouve projeter dans le passé, en tant que bébé, et se fait recueillir par Salazar Serpentard et Rowena Serdaigle qui viennent juste de se marier. Les deux jeunes parents décident d'adopter le bébé et le laisse grandir tranquillement jusqu'à ce que son époque le rappelle, et avec lui les Fondateurs et Merlin._

_**Bêta-lectrice**__** : Reptilia Snape**_

_**(merci de me supporter, moi et mes... énormes défauts ;))**_

**Harry Potter, enfant de Fondateur**

_A un ami d'enfance retrouvé après plus 20 ans de séparation..._

**Chapitre 7 : Une simple histoire de famille...**

Une fois dans leur appartements, Salazar apposa sur le salon où ils avaient prit place, une bulle de discrétion et de silence. Il ne voulait pas que tous soit au courant de ce qu'il avait vécu. Il soupira, et passa ses doigts dans sa longue chevelure signe de nervosité chez lui et il se mit à faire les cent pas en commençant son récit.

**-J'avais un jumeau appeler Natrix. Lorsque nous étions enfants, nous étions aimer et choyer par nos parents. Ma mère Vipera, et mon père Anguis nous ont éduquer de la meilleure des façons, mais...**

L'homme s'arrêta un instant, cela lui semblait tellement lointain, et trouver ses mots lui était difficile. Il voulait juste oublier tout cela. Son frère, la maladie qu'il avait... Tout...

**-Mon frère était malade. Nous ne savions pas ce qu'était cette maladie, il avait juste des... Envies... Pulsions, nommer cela comme vous voulez. Nous, nous avons continuer de vivre avec lui comme si tout était normal, le médecin pensait qu'il faudrait faire intervenir le prêtre afin d'exorcisé Natrix, mais... **

Salazar, alla s'assoir prêt de son fils, n'ayant visiblement plus la force de rester debout devant sa nouvelle famille. Harry en signe de soutien prit la main de son père. Ce dernier lui fit un sourire de reconnaissance. Avant de reprendre.

**-Ce jour là, nous avions sept ans à peine il me semble... Le prêtre est arrivé de bonne heure je m'en souviens parce que ma mère sortait le pain du four, elle adorait faire le pain de façon moldu, elle disait toujours que la magie était utile, pour les tâches que nous ne pouvions accomplir sans son aide. **

Un sourire nostalgique passa sur son visage aristocrate, avant qu'il ne reprenne.

**-Le prête est venu nous voir, il m'a posé des questions auxquelles j'ai répondu, puis est passé faire la même chose avec Natrix. Tout se passait bien, jusqu'à ce qu'il demande à mon père d'attacher mon frère au lit afin qu'il procède, et qu'il puisse chasser le démon qui vivait dans le corps de Natrix. **

Il senti plus qu'il ne vit la main de sa femme se poser sur son bras et se senti réellement soutenu à ce moment précis. C'était la première fois qu'il osait raconter cette journée qui avait été fatale à ses parents.

**-L'homme à commencer, mais mon frère et moi nous entrainions depuis plusieurs mois sur la magie informulé, et sans baguette. Il était doué... Et en deux claquements de doigts il était libre. Il s'est levé et à demander au prêtre si il était prêt à voir son créateur. **

**-Je ne pensais pas qu'il était sérieux, jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse venir à lui un couteau. Et qu'il le plante comme ça dans la gorge du prêtre... Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir du nom qu'il avait. Je sais juste que... Je l'ai vue faire... Et dans les yeux de mon frère...**

**-Il avait une lueur de folie, je savais qu'il avait céder à ses pulsions. Et nous savions tous les deux que j'étais plus faible que lui en combat. Il m'a dit :**

**-Tu sais petit frère, juste après les parents ce sera ton tour. Tu as joué leur mascarade Sal... Tu ne mérite que le mépris !**

Salazar soupira. Il ne savait pas si il aurait la force de tout dire, mais maintenant que son récit était bien avancé. Il continua d'une voix devenue morne. Tous voyaient bien à quel point le fondateur ne s'était pas remit de cette histoire, que sa blessure était toujours là présente et que jamais rien ne pourrais la refermée.

**-Il est allé dans le salon où mes parents lisaient, je l'ai suivit et dans les escaliers nous nous sommes battus, mon père voulant nous séparer a été toucher par un avada que me lançait Natrix. **

**-Je me souviens encore très clairement du hurlement de ma mère. Et du rire glaciale de mon frère. Il l'a regarder avant de lui dire qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû mettre des bâtards au monde. **

Salazar ne se rendit pas compte que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, il avait la gorge serré rien que de repenser à cela. Sa blessure secrète, celle qu'il partageait désormais avec son fils.

**-Il l'a tué d'un avada informulé. Avant de se tourner vers moi. Natrix n'était plus mon frère, c'était une autre personne qui se tenait devant moi je le savais, et il savait que je n'étais pas fort en duel, pourtant il m'a défié. Si je gagnais il me laissait la vie sauve. **

Un sourire ironique se fit voir, comme pour montrer la stupidité de la requête.

**-Je n'ai pas réussi à le battre. Il m'a eut en deux coups bien placé. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réellement comprendre ce qu'il se passait, je me suis retrouver allongé sur le sol, face contre terre. **

Il s'arrêta un instant.

**-Si cela t'es trop pénible Salazar arrête toi d'accord ? **Lui dit Merlin qui avait retrouver l'enfant dans un triste état et qui n'avait pas eu besoin de dessin pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. L'homme lui fit un signe de tête et reprit son histoire.

**-Natrix est venu à côté de moi, il m'a insulté. J'aurais voulu bouger, mais il m'avait stupefixé, avant de m'envoyer un doloris de sa composition. Un sort réellement cruel, j'ai cru mourir dix fois alors qu'il n'avait maintenu ce sort que quelques secondes à peine. **

**-Je sais que je n'étais plus très conscient de ce qu'il se passait autour de moi, j'ai senti ses mains, qui me retirait mon pantalon après qu'il ai levé son stupefixe. Et j'ai ressentis une violente douleur, il s'est mis à rire, et la douleur est devenu atroce. C'était insupportable. Je sais que je me suis évanoui quelques instants. Lorsque j'ai repris vaguement conscience, je sentais de la fumé provenir de partout. Et j'avais beau vouloir essayer je n'arrivais pas à bouger ou même crier.**

**-Et il faisait tellement chaud. Je me souviens d'avoir vaguement entendu quelqu'un parler, j'ai pu bouger à nouveau. Et avant de voir la personne qui venait me sauver je me suis évanouis. Je ne sais pas combien de temps plus tard, j'ai de nouveau ouvert les yeux et Merlin était là. **

Salazar n'osait plus regarder qui que ce soit, il avait honte. Il n'avait pas sût se défendre contre une personne, et Godric compris pourquoi son beau-frère n'admettait pas l'échec. Rowena pleurait, tenant toujours la main de son époux dans la sienne. Helga avait une main sur sa bouche les yeux emplis de larme. Merlin qui observait tout ce petit monde restait silencieux. Harry retira sa main de celle de son père, avant de se lever, et de se blottir contre lui.

-_**Je comprend pourquoi tu me dis souvent que nous sommes plus semblable que je ne le pense. Je comprend pourquoi tu es si protecteur envers moi. Je ne me doutais pas un seul instant que tu ais pu vivre un aussi terrible enfer papa. **_

_**-Je le cache plutôt bien... **_Ironisa le fondateur

_**-Plutôt oui... Papa, je... Comment as-tu sût pour moi ? Je veux dire, je n'en ai jamais parler et...**_

_**-Pour savoir quel était ton nom lorsque je t'ai trouver, je t'ai légilimencé et j'y ai vue les atrocités que tu as vécu.**_

_**-Je te raconterais tout avec mes mots... Un jour mais... Je ne peux pas... C'est encore trop douloureux...**_

_**-Ne t'inquiète pas mon ange, tu sais je pensais qu'avec les années je m'étais remit de ce que j'avais vécu moi-même et je me rend compte que pas du tout. Je t'aiderais Harry sois en certain. **_

_**-Merci papa, je t'aime fort tu sais. **_

_**-Moi aussi mon cœur je t'aime fort.**_

Le père et le fils s'étreignirent, Rowena enlaça les deux hommes de sa vie. Elle avait eut le cœur brisé par le récit émouvant de son mari, mais se promis de toujours être présente pour lui lorsqu'il irait mal. Car elle savait qu'avoir raconter cette histoire ferait resurgir les vieux démons de Salazar.

Les bulles de discrétion et de silence s'évaporèrent. Personne n'avait faim, mais tous voulaient être là pour soutenir Salazar. Et le fondateur leur en fut extrêmement reconnaissant. D'un coup de bâton Merlin transforma le salon chaleureux de Rowena et Salazar en une immense chambré avec plusieurs lits pour tout le monde. Cette nuit là et les prochaines ils dormiraient tous ensemble.

Salazar bien qu'entouré de sa femme et de son fils eut un sommeil agité. De même que Harry, l'enfant déjà bien secoué par les accusations de Rusard, qui avaient réveillé en lui de vieux souvenirs, suivit par le récit poignant de son père fit de nombreux et violents cauchemars. Il voulait être fort, alors il s'était imposé un lourd sort de silence et d'illusion afin que personne ne remarque qu'il était au plus mal.

Bien qu'il soit heureux avec ses parents adoptifs, et qu'il les aime réellement profondément, Harry restait toujours un vrai mystère pour ses proches. Seul Salazar arrivait à savoir ce qu'il y avait dans la tête de son fils, et encore parfois il se trompait lourdement. L'enfant ouvrit les yeux affolés suite à un nouveau cauchemars. Il vit que son père était levé. Il soupira puis alla le rejoindre dans son bureau où il le vit lire un livre.

**-Tu ne dors pas ? **Demanda doucement Salazar, en relevant la tête et en regardant l'état plus que pitoyable dans lequel se trouvait Harry.

**-Cauchemars. **Soupira l'enfant

L'homme délaissa le livre qu'il lisait pour invité Harry à se blottir contre lui.

**-Raconte moi, s'il te plait. **Ordonna gentiment Salazar.

Il entendit son fils soupiré, il ne savait pas si il faisait bien de le faire parler maintenant. Mais il avait besoin de penser à autre chose qu'a son enfance brisé. Il sentit Harry se blottir contre lui.

**-J'ai rêver d'un mélange de ton vécu et du mien. Je voyais l'oncle Vernon venir tuer James et Lily, le rire glacial de tante Pétunia, et Dudley qui se transformait en basilic géant et qui me tuait lentement...**

L'homme resserra sa prise sur le corps de son enfant. Il aurait dû savoir que Harry n'était pas prêt à entendre pareil récit, mais il le fallait pour qu'il sache qu'il n'était pas seul et que son père le comprenait parfaitement.

**-Tu n'entendra plus jamais parler de Vernon, Pétunia et Dudley Dursley de ta vie Harry, après demain tu seras totalement libre. **

L'homme entendit un faible soupir, et en baissant les yeux il se rendit compte que son enfant s'était rendormit lové contre lui. Il fit un doux sourire, repris sa lecture, avant de lui aussi succombé au sommeil. Un sommeil plus serein lorsqu'il tenait son fils étroitement serré entre ses bras. Un petit sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

Lorsque le lendemain en tout début de matinée Rowena ouvrit les yeux, elle fut prit d'un terrible pressentiment surtout lorsqu'elle se rendit compte être seule dans le grand lit. Elle se leva avec précipitation et se dirigea vers le bureau de son mari où au seuil de la porte elle poussa un profond soupir de soulagement.

Et c'est avec un petit sourire qu'elle alla prendre une longue douche bien chaude. Lorsqu'elle ressortie, elle vit que Merlin, Godric et Helga s'étaient tous trois réveillés, alors que dans son bureau Salazar et Harry dormaient encore profondément.

**-Je crois que c'est en se soutenant l'un, l'autre que ces deux petits arriveront à panser leur blessures respectives. **Murmura Merlin en observant le père et le fils toujours endormit.

**-Je vais me modérer avec Salazar maintenant. **Dit Godric, **je ne pensais pas qu'il avait vécu tout cela. Je me souviens quand tu l'as ramener** **au château, et que tu nous avais dit d'être très gentils avec lui. Je sais que Rowena est tombé immédiatement amoureuse de lui, mais lui a mit du temps avant de nous parler, il restait toujours dans son coin.**

**-Et c'est pour cela que vous vous battiez souvent tous les deux. **S'exclama Helga

**-J'ai été idiot avec lui. Je le regrette mais le passé, est le passé. **

Ils ne virent pas Salazar ouvrir les yeux et écouter attentivement ce qu'il se passait autour de lui arborant un petit sourire satisfait, le temps que son esprit fasse le point sur l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il sursauta un instant en sentant quelque chose bouger contre lui. Et lorsqu'il baissa les yeux il vit son fils endormit, s'accrochant toujours aussi ferment à sa taille. Il fit glisser ses doigts dans la chevelure soyeuse de son garçon, en souriant. Harry sursauta, et marmonna pas vraiment réveiller.

**-Faut se lever ?**

**-Repose-toi encore un peu mon cœur, tu n'as pas beaucoup dormit cette nuit. Et puis je ne bouge pas. **Lui répondit son père tout doucement, se mettant à le bercer l'aidant ainsi à retourner vers le pays des songes.

**-Promis ? **Marmonna-t-il

**-Promis. **Murmura Salazar en embrassant le front de son enfant.

Vers dix heures du matin Harry émergea une nouvelle fois, son père s'était rendormit, le tenant toujours contre lui. L'enfant se mit à sourire avant de prendre sa forme animagus chat, se lovant tout contre le ventre de son père. Vers dix heures trente le sombre Serpentard, ouvrit ses améthystes et sentis sous ses doigts une petite boule de poil. Il releva la tête et eu un petit sourire ému en voyant le petit chat ronronner de bonheur sous la caresse aimante et douce qu'il lui procurait.

**-Redevient toi Harry. Il va falloir que...**

**-Je sais...** Lui répondit le chat en le regardant, **mais j'ai peur d'y aller... De les affronter... Je ne suis pas prêt pour ça papa... **

**-Tu es de plus en plus surprenant mon ange tu le sais ? **Demanda-t-il impressionner, il savait que pour faire une telle chose il avait fallu pas loin de deux ans à Merlin. Mais Harry était bien quelqu'un à part. Il était juste son fils, sa merveille.

**-Tu me le dis souvent...** Harry soupira, puis encra ses orbes vairon dans les améthystes de son père avant de soufflé,** il est temps... **

L'homme fit un sourire tendre à son fils, alors que ce dernier se mettait à terre afin de retrouver son apparence humaine. Lorsque cela fut fait, Salazar se leva et le prit dans une douce étreinte.

**-Il est peut être temps, mais si tu ne te sens pas bien lorsque nous serons là-bas, je veux que tu prennes ton apparence de chat. D'accord mon ange ? **Demanda Salazar avec sérieux

**-Promis papa. **

**-Va prendre ta douche et ton petit déjeuner, nous irons ensuite. **

L'enfant déposa un bisous sur la joue de son père avant d'aller prendre une douche rapide. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Salazar passa à sa suite. Lorsqu'ils furent fin prêt Rowena leur prépara un bon petit-déjeuner, bien qu'ils n'aient pas réellement faim, ils mangèrent. La jeune femme savait que son fils s'angoissait à cause de l'affrontement qu'il y aurait dans quelques heures, alors que son mari lui n'arrivait pas à faire le deuil de son passé meurtri.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, Merlin arrangea le salon des jeunes parents. Avant de tourné vers Harry son regard protecteur.

**-Mon cher enfant, le château est tient, tu peux donc transplané en son sein. Penses-tu pouvoir nous emmener là bas par ce mode de transport ? **Demanda sérieusement le vieux mage.

**-bien entendu grand-père, mais tu sais que quand je transplane j'ai encore beaucoup de difficultés...**

**-C'est exacte nous retravaillerons ceci lorsque j'aurais l'accord de tes parents. Bien, je vais crée un portoloin dans ce cas, où se trouve notre ami Severus, il me semble qu'il ai également des choses à expliquer aux Dursley ? **Interrogea le vieux mage

Et alors que Salazar allait lui répondre qu'il partait à sa recherche des coups furent frapper à la porte. Le fondateur alla ouvrir et se retrouva face à Severus. L'homme sombre salua tout le monde, avant de rejoindre le petit cercle. Merlin quand à lui venait de crée un portoloin pour tout le monde.

Tous le touchèrent, et après quelques secondes tous se trouvèrent dans le salon de la petite et pimpante maison des Dursley. Merlin se plaça devant Harry qui se retrouva prit dans les bras de son père, qui avait un regard meurtrier. En face d'eux assis sur leur canapé les trois Dursley s'y tenait complètement choqué qu'une telle intrusion ai lieu dans leur demeure.

Vernon se leva d'un bon pointant son doigt gros et gras sur Harry qui se mit à tremblé de frayeur.

**-Tu oses revenir sale monstre ? **Éructât-il

Salazar vit Severus lancé deux sorts, ils n'avaient besoin que du pachyderme pour leur discution. Le fondateur eut un sourire, il marmonna quelques mots à l'oreille de son fils et ce dernier se transforma en chaton qu'il prit dans ses bras pour le déposer dans la douce étreinte de sa mère.

**-Monsieur Dursley, c'est un réel plaisir que de vous rencontrez enfin, depuis le temps que j'entends parler de vous. **Salazar était en apparence très calme, et tous savait qu'il débutait toujours ainsi. Vernon Dursley allait réellement apprendre à connaître Salazar Serpentard. L'homme au visage violacé de rage sursauta.

**-Qui êtes vous ? Que me voulez-vous ? Si c'est pour me rendre la putain, je n'en veux plus chez moi !**

**-Oh non, je ne vous rendrais jamais mon fils. Soyez en certain, je voulais vous entretenir justement à son propos. Il se trouve qu'il m'a... Parler de vous et de votre... Gentillesse à son égard. **

Le regard et le sourire de Salazar faisait avoir des sueurs froides à l'homme face à eux.

**-Votre fils ?... J'avoue que je ne comprend pas...** Interrogea Vernon, curieux de connaitre le fin mot de l'histoire.

**-Harry est mon fils, je l'ai adopter il y a peu. Et il a parler de vous. Je voulais voir en personne, celui qui avait oser l'inimaginable, avant de moi même briser cette ordure ! Vous ! **Sourit l'aristocrate

L'homme ne sut que répondre, mais il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre cela arriverait.

**-Nous ne faisions que suivre les instructions de la lettre ! **Se défendit l'homme

**-Vous auriez tout aussi bien put les refuser... Cette lettre, vous promettait-elle de l'argent en échange de ce service ? **

**-Oui... Il devait allé à son école de malade, en étant le plus faible possible afin d'y être conditionner comme le voulait monsieur Dumbledore. **

**-Ah oui... Avez-vous toujours cette lettre, et cet argent que vous donnait le directeur ? **

**-L'argent nous l'avons dépenser, quand à la lettre c'est ma femme qui l'a ranger dans le grenier. **

**-Vous travaillerez pour moi jusqu'à avoir rendu la totalité de la somme dû à mon fils pour tout ce que vous lui avez fait subir et ensuite, je vous corrigerais personnellement. Mon aimée, va avec notre enfant chercher cette lettre au grenier. Nous devons terminé notre discution avec monsieur Dursley. **Dit Salazar un sourire sadique plaquer sur son beau visage aristocrate.

La jeune femme ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, des trois enfants de Merlin elle était la plus sensible, avec son petit chat toujours lové contre elle, elle sorti du salon. Elle attendit un instant avant de demander à Harry de retrouver sa forme humaine, ne sachant pas où elle devait se rendre.

A contre cœur le garçon fit comme demander, et à peine fut-il sur ses pieds que sa mère le prit contre elle dans une douce étreinte.

**-Tout va bien mon chaton, d'accord il ne pourra pas te faire de mal. **

**-Je sais maman, mais... **

L'enfant soupira et désigna d'un geste de la main une petite porte bardé de lourd verrou.

**-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette petite porte ?** Demanda intriguée Rowena

**-C'était... Ma chambre... **Murmura Harry tête basse.

La jeune mère qu'elle était fut outrée et elle retourna dans le salon, l'air enragée.

**-Vous avez oser faire grandir mon bébé dans un placard ? **Demanda-t-elle d'une voix glaciale, en lançant divers sorts de douleur à l'homme juste pour la forme, ce dernier se laissa tomber au sol, tout en hurlant. D'un regard de son époux elle cessa tous ses sorts bien que cela lui en coûte.

**-C'était l'une des instructions...** Répondit l'homme en reprenant son souffle d'avoir crier, et en se relevant lentement à l'aide de son canapé.

**-Mon aimé, fait souffrir cet immondice d'humain ! **Dit-elle sérieusement en regardant Salazar dans les yeux, l'homme fut un peu surpris avant de se reprendre et de lui faire un doux sourire.

La jeune femme retourna auprès de son fils, et tous deux allèrent jusqu'au grenier. L'enfant alla ouvrir les rideaux de la vieille fenêtre. Il ferma les yeux, combien de fois avait-il dû nettoyer cette pièce de fond en comble ? Sa magie se manifesta et fit venir à lui une lourde malle au nom de Lily Evans. L'enfant se retourna et s'agenouilla face à la malle de sa mère.

**-Maman... Je... Elle est a ma... A mon autre maman... **

La jeune femme eut un doux sourire, et caressa avec tendresse les long cheveux de son bébé. Elle l'observa et le poussa d'un regard à ouvrir la malle. Et c'est en tremblant, qu'il en souleva le couvercle.

Il regarda un instant tout ce que ses parents biologiques lui avaient laissé. Il trouva dans un coin, les uniformes de Poudlard de ses parents, avec l'insigne de préfet en chef de sa mère. Des livres de cours, et un petit carnet de couleur marron. Intrigué Harry le prit, et l'ouvrit. Une photo de ses parents souriant, un jour de noël tomba sur le contenu de la malle, Harry la prit et ses larmes se mirent à coulés. Il caressa du bout des doigts les visages heureux et insouciants de ses parents.

Il se secoua mentalement, et posa son regard sur le carnet marron, et son cœur cessa de battre. Il vit là coucher sur la première page.

_A mon fils. Harry. _

_Ceci est un carnet de ce que j'ai fais, et ai vécu durant mes sept années à Poudlard. Suivit par les années que nous passeront ensemble. _

_Je t'aime mon bébé. _

_James Potter_

**-Maman, c'est le carnet de... De mon père... James... **Soufflât-il.

Rowena se pencha également et lut la première page. Elle soupira, et elle lui caressa la joue tendrement.

**-Nous irons nous recueillir sur leur tombe mon petit chat. **

**-Merci maman. **

**-Réduisons la malle et nous regarderons tout cela plus tranquillement à la maison, en plus regarde il y a la lettre. **

L'enfant eut un doux sourire. La mère et le fils se relevèrent et d'un claquement de doigt la jeune mère fit rétrécir la malle que le garçon rangea soigneusement dans sa poche. Ils descendirent, ensemble jusqu'au salon, où Vernon était stupefixé, aux côtés de sa famille.

Salazar observa son fils, et vit que l'enfant était pâle. Il alla auprès de lui et le prit dans une douce étreinte.

**-Tout va bien mon petit chat ? **

**-**_**Je t'aime papa, mais... Ils me manquent tu sais et... Je voudrais les voir... Je vais me rapprocher un peu d'eux tu sais... James m'a laisser un petit carnet de ce qu'il avait fait et vécu à Poudlard... **_

_**-Nous interrogerons certains de tes profs, et nous irons les voir. J'aurais aimer les faire revenir à la vie mais la magie n'autorise pas ce genre de sort. Je suis désolé mon petit ange. **_

Harry se mit à pleurer s'accrochant désespérément à son père. Pendant ce temps Helga fit le tour de la maison, où elle trouva de nombreuses choses pour son neveu, dieu qu'elle aimait ce garçon. Son frère était derrière elle, et parfois quand quelque chose lui déplaisait un rugissement peu discret sortait de ses lèvre fine.

L'homme était devenu très protecteur envers son neveu. Il l'aimait profondément, et aurait aimer être son père mais était finalement très satisfait de voir Salazar s'ouvrir un peu plus chaque jour auprès de son garçon. Harry avait été une réelle bénédiction pour toute la famille.

L'homme soupira et Helga leva les yeux au ciel.

**-Godric, arrête de grogné ! Tu auras la chance, de t'expliquer avec ce gros tas. **

**-Helga tu as vue un peu où il a grandit... Et puis en sachant ce qu'il à vécu... **

L'homme d'un coup de colère envoya un poing dans le mur, laissant un joli trou. D'un claquement de doigt sa sœur le fit disparaître, elle savait que Godric ne supportait pas que l'on blesse un enfant, surtout depuis qu'un pouilleux avait essayer de s'en prendre à elle alors qu'ils jouaient à cache-cache dans le parc de Poudlard.

Godric avait alors déversé sa rage contre l'homme. Et la magie de Godric était devenu durant plusieurs jours instable et lorsqu'il entendait qu'un enfant de son entourage proche était victime de ce genre de traitement il devenait rapidement violent.

Helga posa sur l'épaule de son frère une main douce.

**-Il n'a pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle à chaque instant qu'il est un enfant victime. Godric s'il te plait. **

**-Je sais. **Soupira le fondateur, **mais … **

**-Mais tu as des visions de ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? **Interrogea Merlin qui venait d'arriver

**-Oui papa. Dans chacune des pièces de cette maison il a subit un mauvais traitement. L'air est lourd comme pesant... **

**-Ma magie voulait m'aider... Chaque jours passé ici, elle voulait exploser, et me venger... Dans certaine pièce je ne peux plus y allé la saturation magique y est énorme et l'air y est irrespirable pour moi...**

Les trois sorciers sursautèrent alors que Salazar était juste derrière Harry. Il était rare que l'enfant parle un peu de ce qu'il avait subit. C'était même la première fois qu'il osait en parler. L'enfant se retourna et regarda son père dans les yeux.

**-Pardonne moi papa, mais je ne supporte plus d'être ici. Ma magie tremble...**

**-Il faut partir, et maintenant. **Dit Merlin réellement inquiet.

L'homme alla auprès de son petit-fils et se mit à sa hauteur pour le regarder droit dans les yeux, et ce qu'il vit lui fit encore plus peur.

**-Si cet enfant ne sort pas de cette maison, sa magie se déchainera. **Dit sérieusement Merlin, **Harry je ne sais pas comment tu fais, mais tu n'arriveras pas à maintenir ta magie encore très longtemps. Il faut te placer dans une salle isolée le temps qu'elle se calme. **

Salazar soupira, et passa ses doigt dans sa longue chevelure. Lui aussi était inquiet pour son fils. Il le prit dans une douce étreinte, et l'homme sentit la magie de son fils se calmer légèrement. Merlin emmena tout ce petit monde, vers le salon où le vieux mage put recréer un portoloin avant que tous retourne a Poudlard. Harry trop éprouvé par tout ce qu'il s'était passé s'endormit blottit contre son père.

_Je m'excuse d'avoir mit autant de temps à poster cette suite. Il faut dire que j'étais occupé à l'écrire et puis j'ai eu un petit job de quelques semaines, et puis au finale je peux vous le dire à vous. La première partie est sur son final. 16 chapitres au total. La partie 2 sera bientôt débuter j'en suis très heureuse. _

_A côté de cela, j'ai 15 nouvelles fics en préparations et peut-être d'autres d'ici ce que vous lisiez cette petite note lol, 1 originale, 3 cross-overs (Harry Potter x Narnia ; Harry Potter x Gundam Wing ; Harry Potter x Le Seigneur des Anneaux), et le reste que du Harry Potter dont voici les titres :_

_La douleur de mon fils_

_Erreur sur la famille_

_Le ninja de Poudlard_

_A travers le temps et les dimensions_

_La guerre du temps_

_Ghost Contact (amélioré)_

_Un amour de sorcière (amélioré)_

_Le passage (amélioré)_

_Enfant de la Magie (2ème version)_

_Manservant__, son secret garder les vôtres_

_Un héritage bien turbulent_

_Trahison_

_Harry Potter x Narnia : Le Royaume de Godric_

_Harry Potter x Gundam Wing : pas de titre pour le moment_

_Harry Potter x Le Seigneur des Anneaux : La Guerre d'Illusia_

_Originale, La Trinité des G : Première confrontation_

_Originale, La Trinité des G : La revanche de Finilius MacGraft_

_Voilà c'est tout. Tous les nouveaux chapitres devraient arrivés vite maintenant. Enjoy !_

_Bisous_

_LXS_


	9. Chapter 9

**Harry Potter, enfant de Fondateur**

Par LXS

Disclaimer : _Je ne possède rien de l'Univers Potter, seuls quelques personnages sont à moi, ainsi que l'histoire bizarre et tordue. Si j'écris cela c'est par pure plaisir !_

Note de l'auteur : _j'ai eut l'idée de cette fic, après en avoir lu plusieurs où les Fondateurs étaient présent et je me suis dis, que feraient-ils si ils découvraient, un Harry bébé dans leur château. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira ! Bonne lecture._

Résumé : _Lorsque l'esprit de Voldemort quitte le corps en miette de Quirrel et fonce sur Harry ce dernier se retrouve projeter dans le passé, en tant que bébé, et se fait recueillir par Salazar Serpentard et Rowena Serdaigle qui viennent juste de se marier. Les deux jeunes parents décident d'adopter le bébé et le laisse grandir tranquillement jusqu'à ce que son époque le rappelle, et avec lui les Fondateurs et Merlin._

_**Bêta-lectrice**__** : Reptilia Snape**_

_**(merci de me supporter, moi et mes... énormes défauts ;))**_

**Harry Potter, enfant de Fondateur**

_Petite note__ : J'ai une grande pensée pour tous les japonais. Mon pays de cœur si durement touché. _

_*Place à l'histoire*_

**Chapitre 8 : Un ressentit étrange**

Salazar tenant toujours Harry dans ses bras se dirigea d'un pas pressé dans une pièce isolée, sous le regard emplis de larme de sa femme. La magie de l'enfant toujours instable exploserait bientôt et Salazar savait qu'il risquait d'être blesser, mais il ne voulait pas que Harry vive cela seul. A peine fut-il entré dans une pièce au hasard, que Salazar se retrouva, à l'extérieur sans savoir comment, la porte devant lui se verrouilla lourdement d'elle même. Il entendit la magie de son fils lui murmurer à l'oreille.

-_N'ai aucune crainte. Ton fils ira bien, jamais je ne ferais de mal à mon sorcier. Mais ma colère est si grande que je ne peux restée ainsi. J'ai levé un lourd bouclier pour le protéger. Harry reviendra vers toi bientôt. _

Et la voix se dissipa. Salazar posa sa main sur le bois de la lourde porte derrière laquelle se tenait son enfant. Il avait tellement peur, et puis il senti une onde de magie violente exploser, il vit un fin filet de lumière autour de la porte. Et ses larmes se mirent à coulées. Dieu qu'il avait peur.

Merlin suivit par ses enfants arrivèrent auprès du jeune papa, Rowena se blottissant contre lui tremblait de frayeur à l'idée de perdre son bébé. Et alors qu'ils se rassurèrent les uns les autres, ils sursautèrent à l'ouverture soudaine de la porte environ une heure plus tard. Un Harry échevelé, le corps tremblant se tenait là, s'appuyant contre le vieux bois, il paraissait totalement épuisé.

**-Je suis fatigué... **Soufflât-il avant de se blottir dans l'étreinte de son oncle qui était le plus proche de la porte et qui eut une expression de surprise au geste pourtant anodin de son neveu.

Godric porta l'enfant jusqu'aux appartements privées de Salazar et Rowena suivit par toute la petite famille qui se sépara après l'entré du fondateur et de l'enfant. Le maître des potions alla retrouver Severus dans son laboratoire afin de faire une potion de tonus pour que Harry puisse suivre son entrainement de Quidditch. Tout en restant inquiet.

Le lion de Poudlard ne savait pas si il devait rire ou pleurer, il installa Harry dans le premier lit qu'il trouva, pas que l'adolescent soit lourd, non, mais il ne voulait pas que Harry soit tout courbaturer. Son neveu était réellement unique, il était le seul sorcier à avoir une magie aussi aimante, qui pour le sauver alors qu'il était bébé avait ériger une lourde protection. Et cela bien que ça l'ai marquer l'avait également rendu plus fort.

Soupirant Godric alla s'installer dans un fauteuil proche du lit de Harry et appela à lui le choixpeau magique, et l'item apparu rapidement dans les mains du fondateur. Et leur conversation muette débuta. Une conversation télépathique comme ils avaient l'habitude de faire tous les soirs devant un bon feu.

_-Mon ami, comme il est bon de te revoir. _S'exclama joyeux le vieil item

_-Je suis également heureux choixpeau. J'aurais une requête particulière à te formuler. _ Commença Godric voulant en connaître le plus possible sur son neveu.

_-Dit toujours mon ami. _

_-Parle moi de James Potter et de sa femme, Lily. _Dit-il ne sachant pas si son ami pourrait lui fournir la moindre petite information.

_-Potter... Hum laisse moi réfléchir, j'ai pu voir leur enfant il y a peut, un vrai unificateur, et puissant mage. Le directeur par un sort m'a contraint à l'envoyer dans ta maison, alors que sa place est tout aussi valable dans la maison de Salazar. Pauvre enfant, ce que j'ai pu voir dans son esprit. _

_-Nous avons malheureusement appris la même chose. _Soupira le fondateur triste, jetant un coup d'œil à l'enfant endormit.

_-Pour ses parents, Lily était une vrai érudit, elle avait sa place dans la maison de Rowena. Mais son courage était si grand. Elle n'avait pas peur de provoquer la colère des sang-pures. Je l'ai donc placé dans ta maison. Et puis elle était... Je n'avais jamais vue un noyau de magie aussi pure que le sien. Du sang de Rowena coulait dans ses veines, elle avait même hérité de ses magnifiques yeux vert..._

_-Et James ? _Demanda Godric, tout en s'imaginant Lily.

_-James Potter était quelqu'un d'introverti. Extrêmement timide lorsque je l'ai réparti dans ta maison. C'était un garçon très courageux, qui avait déjà combattu Voldemort qui avait tenté de le tuer il se méfiait de tout le monde, mais au contact de Sirius Black avec qui il avait nouer une solide amitié, James est devenu l'un des garçons les plus populaires de l'époque, il se méfiait toujours de tout le monde mais le montrait moins. Je n'explique toujours pas ce qui s'est passé pour qu'il finisse ainsi... _

_-As-tu garder un œil sur eux comme je te l'ai demander ? _

_-Bien entendu, il se disputait souvent avec le directeur. Tu sais Godric, une chose m'a troubler. Le directeur à tout fait pour que James et Sirius se séparent, comme si les voir l'un avec l'autre était... Je ne sais pas l'expliquer, mais plus d'une fois je l'ai entendu marmonner que le fils Black était une réelle gène. _

_-Où se trouve-t-il maintenant ? _

_-Tu ne pourras le voir Godric, il a vendu James et Lily à Voldemort. Et a tuer Peter Pettigrow. Bien que je ne crois pas un seul instant qu'il ai put réellement faire cela. _

_-Quelqu'un d'autre les auraient dénoncés ? _

_-Tout à fait Godric. Sirius Black aimait réellement et profondément son meilleur ami, jamais il ne l'aurait trahis. De plus il ne supportait pas l'idée que sa famille soit totalement dévoué à Voldemort. Sirius était et reste un partisan de la liberté et de Harry, mais jamais il n'irait trouver alliance avec le côté sombre de la magie. _

Le fondateur voulant mettre cette histoire au clair décida d'avoir une très longue conversation avec un professeur pour qui les intérêts de Harry était une vraie priorité. Severus étant occuper avec Salazar il valait mieux ne pas les déranger, par contre le directeur de sa maison pourrait peut-être lui fournir les renseignements qu'il désirait.

Bien entendu il en parlerait au principale concerné lorsqu'il aurait toutes les clés en main. Il fonctionnait toujours de la même façon, et avait une faculté effarante à tout comprendre rapidement. Ce n'était qu'une enquête de plus pour lui, mais l'une des enquêtes les plus importantes à ses yeux. Il voulait comprendre pourquoi son neveu s'était retrouver chez d'affreux moldus.

L'homme plongé dans ses pensés partagé avec son item ne se rendit pas compte que l'enfant avait ouvert les yeux, se demandant un instant où il se trouvait.

**-Papa ?... Maman ?...** Murmura l'enfant, faisant sursauté son oncle.

**-Harry, repose toi encore, il est trop tôt. Je reste prêt de toi, tes parents te prépare une potion, et un bon repas. D'accord ?**

**-Tonton ?... **Marmonna Harry refermant les yeux, tout en prenant la main de son oncle dans la sienne se rassurant de sa présence.

Godric senti que l'enfant voulait ajouter autre chose mais il le vit se rendormir. Et le fondateur prit d'une impulsion prit sa forme animagus après avoir mit le choixpeau sur le fauteuil, et s'installa près de son neveu, qui se blottit contre le flan chaud de l'animagus tout en poussant un léger soupir de bien-être.

Harry avait prit pour habitude lorsqu'il était enfant de faire une sieste son corps contre le flan du majestueux animal. Et l'homme qu'était Godric appréciait ces moments. Même si l'enfant ne faisait que dormir, leur deux magies chantaient doucement une même litanie joyeuse et chaleureuse.

L'homme s'était toujours promit de parler de cela à Merlin car il n'avait jamais entendu parler de magie chantante, mais n'avait jamais trouver le temps. Harry était un sorcier réellement surprenant. Le lion sourit intérieurement, il allait posé sa tête lorsque la porte s'ouvrit doucement, Rowena accompagné par Hermione et Neville arrivèrent. Les deux amis de Harry sursautèrent lorsqu'ils virent l'animal contre lequel était lové le jeune garçon.

La jeune fille allait hurler lorsque Rowena l'en empêcha en plaquant doucement sa main sur la bouche d'Hermione.

**-Ne hurle pas, Godric ne fera aucun mal à Harry. **Chuchota-t-elle aux deux enfants, qui soupirèrent de soulagement.

**-Alors... C'est... Excusez moi monsieur Gryffondor... **Dit la jeune fille avec un sourire d'excuse.

Hermione vit le majestueux animal lui faire un signe de tête. Et alors que Neville allait parler, la magie de Harry se manifesta une nouvelle fois.

-_Mon doux sorcier... Excuse moi pour ce que je te fais subir... Qu'en mon âme et conscience cette pièce soit placé dans le temps, qu'il reste figé dehors que mon sorcier puisse se reposer. Ainsi soit-il. _

Et une lueur turquoise engloba la pièce, Rowena et Hermione eurent le souffle coupé, en sentant autant de culpabilité venant d'une entité qui normalement était pacifique. La magie de Harry tourna vers les trois arrivant un regard emplis de larmes.

_-Dites lui que je regrette... Dites lui que je l'aime... Dites lui que je me ferais pardonné un jour... Et pardonné moi mère de l'avoir fait souffrir..._

**-Tu es toute pardonnée magie. Harry t'aime et te le fera savoir ne t'inquiète pas. **Lui répondit Rowena avec un doux sourire.

L'entité magique, renifla un instant avant de se dissiper dans l'air, retournant à l'intérieur même de son sorcier. Plusieurs heures passèrent, et Harry finit par ouvrir les yeux. Il s'étira lentement, et caressa la soyeuse crinière de Godric, l'adolescent savait que son oncle adorait qu'on le gratte à la base des oreilles.

Il se mit à sourire lorsque Godric, ronronna de bonheur. Seul Harry connaissait l'emplacement exacte où il fallait gratter. Mais le garçon ne pu continuer lorsqu'il se retrouva prit dans l'étreinte de sa mère.

**-Mon chaton, tu vas mieux ? **

**-Oui maman, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais j'ai une impression bizarre... Comme une mélancolie que … **

**-Ta magie se sent coupable de... **

**-Pour son explosion ? Mais je lui ai dis que tout était OK et puis... Elle a mit papa à la porte...**

Rowena fit de gros yeux à son fils.

**-Je sais, ce n'était pas classe, mais j'ai préférer ça à le voir être blesser. Et puis... **

L'enfant s'arrêta cherchant visiblement ses mots. Il avait les yeux baisser comme lorsqu'il était enfant et qu'il avait fait une bêtise, seulement là il n'avait fait aucune bêtise. Sa mère attendit qu'il reprenne parole.

**-Maman, peut-on reprendre les cours de divination ? J'ai comme une impression oppressante, mais je n'arrive pas à voir ou savoir ce qu'il y a...**

**-Cela fais combien de temps, que tu as cette sensation Harry ? **

**-Un ou deux jours peut-être, mais pas plus. **

**-Nous reprendrons les cours demain, mais en attendant je vais chercher à voir ce qu'il se passe d'accord mon petit chat ? Maintenant va te changer, tu as ton entrainement de Quidditch. Ton père va t'apporter une potion de Tonus sur le terrain, et avec Godric y assisteront. **

L'enfant aquieça, embrassant sa mère et la serrant contre lui. Il aimait tellement sa mère. Ils se séparèrent et Harry alla jusqu'à la salle de bain où il prit une douche rapide, avant de revêtir ses vêtements de Quidditch.

L'entrainement se passa sans incident, de même que la semaine, hormis une rixe entre Ron et Harry qui avait faillit tourner au massacre, Harry n'ayant pas apprécier que son ancien meilleur ami ai osé toucher à sa mère et sa magie s'était déchainer. Il avait fallu l'intervention de Merlin pour calmer le garçon sous les yeux incrédules de ses parents.

Mais depuis aucun des deux garçons ne s'étaient recroisés. Et bien que Salazar ai compris ce qui avait pousser son fils à réagir de la sorte il avait eu une longue conversation avec lui. Ils s'étaient tous les deux enfermés durant trois heures où personnes ne pu rien entendre de ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur. Lorsqu'ils ressortirent de la pièce, le père et le fils n'étaient plus fâché.

Harry avait reprit ses cours, normalement sous la surveillance constante de Salazar. Rowena elle ne sortait plus sans être accompagner. Godric étant son principale garde du corps.

Ce matin là une effervescence se faisait ressentir dans tout le château. Un choc comme chaque année, l'équipe de Gryffondor affrontait celle de Serpentard. Harry n'était pas aussi nerveux que l'année dernière mais sentait que quelque chose clochait. Depuis sa reprise des cours de divination avec sa mère, son ressenti était de plus en plus présent.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois avant de se diriger d'un pas déterminé jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch. Il demanda à sa magie de le protéger de toutes attaques magiques qui pourrait survenir durant le match. Même si il ne gagnait pas il s'en fichait. Harry se tenait là le corps droit et fier, la tête haute, et les lourdes portes des vestiaires s'ouvrirent alors que les équipes entraient sur le terrain, sous l'acclamation des élèves du château.


	10. Chapter 10

**Harry Potter, enfant de Fondateur**

Par LXS

Disclaimer : _Je ne possède rien de l'Univers Potter, seuls quelques personnages sont à moi, ainsi que l'histoire bizarre et tordue. Si j'écris cela c'est par pure plaisir !_

Note de l'auteur : _j'ai eut l'idée de cette fic, après en avoir lu plusieurs où les Fondateurs étaient présent et je me suis dis, que feraient-ils si ils découvraient, un Harry bébé dans leur château. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira ! Bonne lecture._

Résumé : _Lorsque l'esprit de Voldemort quitte le corps en miette de Quirrel et fonce sur Harry ce dernier se retrouve projeter dans le passé, en tant que bébé, et se fait recueillir par Salazar Serpentard et Rowena Serdaigle qui viennent juste de se marier. Les deux jeunes parents décident d'adopter le bébé et le laisse grandir tranquillement jusqu'à ce que son époque le rappelle, et avec lui les Fondateurs et Merlin._

_**Bêta-lectrice**__** : Reptilia Snape**_

_**(merci de me supporter, moi et mes... énormes défauts ;))**_

**Harry Potter, enfant de Fondateur**

**Chapitre 9 : A l'hôpital moldu**

Harry ouvrit faiblement les yeux. Ce qu'il s'était passé... Il ne s'en souvenait pas. Il vit près de lui le sombre professeur de potion qui était devenu en l'espace de quelques mois l'un des hommes que préférait Salazar. Et un confident proche pour lui.

Il chercha ses parents des yeux, il aurait souhaiter parler mais quelque chose le gênait lui brûlant la gorge l'en empêchant. Severus Snape posa sa main sur le bras de l'adolescent qui leva sur lui un regard trouble et blessé.

**-Tes parents sont avec le médecin, tout va bien tu n'as rien à craindre.**

Harry ne compris pas un seul mot que prononça l'homme, encore sonner par son accident, il cru que ses parents ne voulaient plus de lui. Il avait le souvenir d'une dispute, mais n'arrivait plus à en connaître la fin. Il senti son cœur se serrer douloureusement à cette constatation.

Lui qui croyait avoir enfin trouver une vrai famille... Il ferma les yeux et se rendormit, Severus troublé par tant d'émotions contradictoires qu'il vit passé dans les grands yeux vairon de l'enfant, fut prit d'un mauvais pressentiment.

Il alla quérir Salazar et Rowena auprès du médecin, expliquant ce qu'il avait vue, et surtout ce qu'il croyait que son élève avait dû penser. Et c'est ainsi avec l'estomac noué que les parents effondrés arrivèrent à côté de la chambre de leur enfant retombé dans l'inconscience.

Il vire la magie les regarder froidement, Salazar soupira, le plus dure serait de faire admettre à la magie de son fils que jamais ils n'abandonneraient leur petit ange.

_-Vous avez meurtri mon sorcier... Pour quelles raisons ? _Demanda l'entité calmement

**-Nous étions avec son médecin. Il est inquiet, cela fait maintenant deux semaines que Harry est dans le coma et il ne nous donnait aucun signe de réveil. Il pensait qu'il avait renoncer. **Dit le Fondateur, en baissant la tête.

_-Vous ne l'abandonnerez pas ? _S'étonna l'entité magique

-**Jamais ! Je suis et reste son père. Je... C'est moi qui suis aller le secourir après sa chute. Vous aviez érigez une bulle protectrice autour de lui pour qu'il respire sous l'eau mais... Il a eut un enfoncement de la cage thoracique Et vous m'avez supplier de l'aider. **Expliqua Salazar en relevant la tête étonné par cette question.

**-Merlin lui a donner les premiers soins, et à surtout aider Harry à reprendre un peu sa respiration... Il avait beaucoup de mal à inspirer et à expirer. Ensuite nous sommes arrivé ici... Et depuis on attend qu'il revienne vers nous mais... **Continua Rowena, ses larmes coulant librement sur ses joues.

**-La seule fois où il ouvre les yeux nous ne sommes pas à ses côtés et il doit s'imaginer que nous voulons... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il pense... **Soupira le jeune papa, passant ses doigts dans sa longue chevelure.

_-Il pense que vous l'avez puni, pour votre altercation durant la semaine avant le match. Il pense que vous allez l'abandonner parce qu'il a simplement eu peur que sa mère soit blessée, voir pire. Harry est quelqu'un d'introverti. Mais qui a des réactions extrêmes, si il s'est battu avec le garçon, c'est qu'il a simplement eu peur de perdre une nouvelle fois sa mère. _

Salazar et Rowena furent surpris et toucher d'entendre cela de la magie de leur enfant. Il était vrai que Salazar n'avait fais que survoler le réel problème. Il avait eut une longue conversation avec Harry mais cette dernière avait été détourner par les Basilics de la salle d'entrainement. Ainsi que par Dumbledore qui n'avait absolument rien fait pour séparer les garçons bien au contraire.

_-Père, mère, pour le ramener à vous. Parlez lui. Il vous écoutera. Merci de veiller sur mon sorcier. _

Et l'entité disparue. Salazar alla du côté droit tandis que Rowena allait du côté gauche. Et l'homme qu'il était, et le père qu'il était devenu grâce à l'enfant prit l'une des mains redevenue froide du garçon dans la sienne. Dieu qu'il avait peur.

-_**Harry, je sais que... Je n'ai pas été toujours à la hauteur. Mais je suis tellement fier de toi, sais-tu combien je peux t'aimer ? Je sais que je ne te le dis pas souvent, et c'est un tord de ma part. Tu es mon fils, tu es ma fierté. Je me bats tous les jours pour toi le sais-tu ? **_

_**-Te voir ainsi me fais peur, je ne veux pas te perdre. Tout comme toi tu ne veux pas nous perdre. Je comprend les motivations qui t'ont poussées et je ne t'en veux pas. Mon ange, s'il te plait. Revient vers nous.**_

L'homme arrêta là son discours, il avait tant à dire à son fils, mais préférait qu'il soit conscient. De son côté Rowena embrassa la joue de Harry.

**-Mon petit ange, revient s'il te plait. Tu me manques, s'il te plait Harry, je te remercie de m'avoir défendu. Je te remercie d'autant m'aimer mais sais-tu toi à quel point moi je t'aime ? Mon cœur revient s'il te plait. Nous devons aller voir Lily et James tu te souviens ? Nous savons où ils se trouvent Harry, nous avons chercher ce renseignement pour toi. S'il te plait... **

La jeune mère qu'elle était fondit en larme prenant le corps inconscient de son fils entre ses bras. Et le temps passa. Rowena qui avait beaucoup pleuré s'était endormit tenant fermement le corps de Harry contre le sien, et Salazar avait toujours dans sa main celle de son fils. La petite famille resta ainsi encore une longue semaine, avant que Salazar et Rowena aient la chance de revoir les yeux vairon de leur garçon.L'enfant encore groggy s'accrocha à la main de son père désespérément, il avait peur que l'homme ne s'en aille. Salazar bien que surpris eut un doux sourire pour son enfant.

**-Bonjour mon petit cœur**

L'enfant eut du mal à savoir où il se trouvait et pourquoi il était ici. Il aurait voulut parler mais ne le pouvait pas. Quelque chose dans sa gorge l'en empêchait. Il aurait voulut le retirer mais sa mère le retint dans son geste.

**-Le médecin va te le retirer, maintenant que tu es réveiller tu n'as plus besoin d'aide pour respirer. **

L'enfant voulut bouger un peu, et se mettre plus à son aise, mais il se retrouva étreint par sa mère qui avait eut la peur de sa vie. Le docteur Alexei Karparov avec un sourire rassurant pour l'enfant retira le respirateur artificiel. Après avoir demander aux parents de les laissés tranquille tous les deux. Le médecin resta avec son patient encore quelques minutes avant qu'il ne ressorte un large sourire sur le visage.

**-Votre fils va se remettre, il ne devrait garder aucunes séquelles de son accident. Vous avez bien fait de me l'amener, je le connais ce petit, et j'ai alerté je ne sais combien de personnes sur les traitements qu'il subissait... Mais c'est comme si mes appels n'étaient jamais reçus. **

**-Nous savons, la personne responsable de tout ceci, nous la connaissons et j'ai d'ailleurs ma petite idée sur comment il va être remercier d'avoir autant bien prit soin de mon fils. **Répondit l'aristocrate un sourire sadique sur son beau visage.** J'aimerais en revanche vous demander une copie du dossier médical de mon fils pour le médecin scolaire. Au cas où il y aurait des renouvellement de médicament, et savoir ce qu'il a eut comme traitement. **

**-Je vous en prépare une copie elle sera prête demain. Une pour le médecin et une pour vous. Je sais que cela est interdit par le règlement, mais étant ses tuteurs, vous devez savoir à quoi vous vous exposer. Harry est un enfant profondément marquer. Pendant quelques semaines il a eu un suivit psychologique intensif mais cela ne l'a pas réellement aider. Durant une période de plusieurs mois il est rester muet. Je croyais que jamais il ne reparlerait...**

Salazar paru étonné, et bizarrement soulagé, connaître les blessures de l'enfant l'aiderait certainement à mieux le comprendre. Et dans le moldu, le fondateur vit un potentiel qui pourrait aider Harry dans sa lutte contre Voldemort.

**-Monsieur, ne me prenez pas pour un fou car ce que je vais vous révélez n'est que la simple vérité. Harry est l'un des mages les plus puissant de sa génération. Et pour la guerre qui se prépare il aura besoin d'alliés comme vous. **

L'homme paru un instant septique.

**-Je ne suis pas...**

**-Je sais, **le coupa Salazar, **pour vous prouver que comme Harry je suis moi même un sorcier je vais rénover votre hôpital en un claquement de doigt, et en restant toujours face à vous. Je sais qu'il en a grand besoin. **

Le médecin paru choqué, comment l'homme osait prétendre pouvoir faire une chose qu'il savait ne se ferait jamais. L'hôpital étant trop vétuste devait être détruit l'année suivante après qu'ils aient réussi à rediriger les malades dans d'autres centres de soins adapté à leur maladie.

Salazar lui fit un sourire mystérieux et claqua des doigts une seule fois. Il n'y eut tout d'abord rien, et puis un premier tremblement se fit sentir dans tout l'hôpital, suivit d'un second, et plus les secondes s'égrainaient et plus les tremblements redoublaient d'intensité.

L'ancienne structure explosa alors que la nouvelle prenait forme. Sans que le personnel et les malades ne soient touchés par un débris. L'opération dura une dizaines de minutes et le médecin regarda Salazar avec des yeux hallucinés, surtout lorsqu'il regarda le couloir autour de lui, ce dernier était passé d'un bleu turquoise délavé par le temps à une couleur crème plus neutre.

**-Impossible**, murmura-t-il allant s'assoir trop choqué pour réellement admettre ce qu'il avait vue et ressentie.

**-Je vous offre ce nouvel hôpital avec tout les équipements les plus modernes, je vous demande simplement d'offrir à mon fils la possibilité d'utilisé vos moyens technologiques avancé dans la guerre qui se profil.**

L'homme encore chambouler par ce retournement de situation, ne sut quoi répondre.

**-Donnez moi votre réponse lorsque vous aurez, acceptez ces informations, docteur. **

Et alors que Salazar allait entré dans la chambre de son fils le médecin se releva d'un bond.

**-Je vous aiderais ! Je ne sais pas comment mais... Vous pouvez comptez sur moi monsieur. **

Satisfait Salazar lui fit un doux sourire avant de rejoindre sa femme et son fils qu'il retrouva profondément endormi dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il vit que tout comme Rowena, Harry avait pleurer, sur son visage il y avait encore quelques traces de larmes.

Il caressa tendrement les cheveux de Harry qui soupira de contentement, se blottissant un peu plus contre sa mère. Il s'installa à leurs côtés après avoir retiré ses chaussures, avant de les rejoindre au pays des songes. Salazar eut un doux sourire avant de les rejoindre au pays des songes, et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux quelques heures plus tard il tomba dans une magnifique mer vairon, il ne vit pas Rowena auprès d'eux.

_**-Papa ! Je suis désolé, pardon ! Pardon ! Pardon ! **_Pleura Harry en se jetant contre son père qui surpris le prit dans une douce étreinte.

-_**De quoi es-tu désolé mon ange ? **_

_**-Je... Me souviens pas mais... On s'est disputé et je suis désolé je voulais pas...**_

_**-Harry calme toi, mon petit chat. Je ne t'en veux pas, c'est fini tout ça. C'est du passé mon cœur calme toi.**_

L'enfant se lova contre son père, se calmant doucement mais en ne lâchant pas la main de Salazar. Harry paraissait tellement fragile à ce moment précis. Salazar ne s'était pas douter une seule seconde que son garçon serait tellement encré dans ses craintes à son réveil, qu'il irait jusqu'à croire qu'il serait disputer voir abandonner après sa sortie d'hôpital. Il refuserait même de le laisser une seule seconde seul, et il berça Harry.

**-Papa ? **

**-Oui mon ange ? **Répondit Salazar caressant tendrement les cheveux de son garçon.

**-Comment... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?** Demanda doucement Harry.

Avec un soupir Salazar se mit à raconter à Harry ce qu'il s'était passé. L'enfant les yeux fermés vécu une nouvelle fois tout le match et même plus.


	11. Chapter 11

**Harry Potter, enfant de Fondateur**

Par LXS

Disclaimer : _Je ne possède rien de l'Univers Potter, seuls quelques personnages sont à moi, ainsi que l'histoire bizarre et tordue. Si j'écris cela c'est par pure plaisir !_

Note de l'auteur : _j'ai eut l'idée de cette fic, après en avoir lu plusieurs où les Fondateurs étaient présent et je me suis dis, que feraient-ils si ils découvraient, un Harry bébé dans leur château. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira ! Bonne lecture._

Résumé : _Lorsque l'esprit de Voldemort quitte le corps en miette de Quirrel et fonce sur Harry ce dernier se retrouve projeter dans le passé, en tant que bébé, et se fait recueillir par Salazar Serpentard et Rowena Serdaigle qui viennent juste de se marier. Les deux jeunes parents décident d'adopter le bébé et le laisse grandir tranquillement jusqu'à ce que son époque le rappelle, et avec lui les Fondateurs et Merlin._

_**Bêta-lectrice**__** : Reptilia Snape**_

_**(merci de me supporter, moi et mes... énormes défauts ;))**_

**Harry Potter, enfant de Fondateur**

**Chapitre 10 : Une pluie de cognard**

~Flash Back~

Il monta sur son balais, marmonnant un vieux sort que lui avait appris Merlin, Harry s'élança dans le stade de l'école entendant vaguement les hurlements de la foule en délire. Il aimait l'adrénaline qui coulait dans ses veines, à ce moment précis. Ses cheveux attaché en une solide natte, il inspira un instant. Draco arriva à sa hauteur et les deux adolescents se serrèrent la main.

De même que les deux capitaines un peu plus loin. Avant que le professeur Bibine ne siffle le début du match et ne lâche le souaffle, le vif d'or venait voir les deux attrapeurs avant de repartir se cacher quelque part dans le stade. Harry prit un peu d'altitude, il savait que sa famille le regardait. Et souhaitait les rendre fiers.

Il fit plusieurs fois le tour du stade, avant d'apercevoir un éclat doré à l'autre bout du stade, il s'y précipita, et entendit derrière lui un bruit significatif. Un cognard le suivait. Il chercha à s'en éloigner le plus possible, et Fred le voyant en difficultés poursuivit par la balle de métal arriva à sa hauteur avant de donné un grand coup dedans l'éloignant du jeune attrapeur.

Harry lui fit un rapide signe de la main et continua sa course. Malheureusement le vif d'or avait disparut et Harry ragea un instant, avant de reprendre sa surveillance du stade en hauteur. Il ne prêta pas grande attention au match qui se déroulait sous ses pieds.

**-Potter ? **L'interpella soudainement la voix du blond. Il n'avait pas reprit sa voix trainante, signe qu'il voulait réellement changé.

**-Malfoy ? **

**-J'ai appris que... Merci pour ma maison, ils sont tous derrière toi, surtout depuis ta petite démonstration chez Lockhart. **

**-De rien, et puis entre nous ça aurais aussi dû être ma maison. Dumbledore a vue ça autrement. Enfin, Godric à demander au choixpeau où il m'aurait placé, et il n'a pas hésiter. Serpentard est ma maison. **

**-Je m'excuse d'avoir été si...**

**-Je m'excuse aussi Draco mais là, j'ai un vif d'or à aller choper. **Dit-il en se couchant sur le manche de son balais accélérant d'un coup sa vitesse. Le blond se mit à pester, avant de suivre son nouvel ami.

Un éclair de frayeur se fit voir dans ses grands yeux gris. Si jamais son père venait à découvrir cela... Il se secoua mentalement avant de reprendre sa poursuite. Harry avait un peu d'avance, mais il arriverait à le rattraper. Du moins le pensa-t-il, car il entendit le bruit d'un cognard le poursuivant. Il se décala, et la boule de métal gris fonça droit sur le garçon de Gryffondor.

Draco voulut prévenir Harry mais, le brun avait dû sentir l'approche de l'objet car un filet de magie détourna la sphère l'envoyant de l'autre côté du stade. Loin de lui, Salazar qui observait cela, jeta un regard à Godric, les deux Fondateurs savaient qu'il y avait un problème aucun cognard ne prenait pour cible un seul et unique joueur. Merlin les retint d'un geste de la main.

**-Attendons de voir, si le cognard s'en prend une nouvelle fois à Harry, j'essayerais de le réduire à un tas de cendre. **

**-Papa je ne te permet pas, si tu touche Harry ? Ne te rends-tu donc pas compte du danger qu'il y a ? **S'angoissa Rowena.

**-Mon petit ange, Harry ira bien il a lever l'un des plus lourd bouclier que j'ai jamais vue. **Dit Merlin en regardant la flèche brune qui zigzaguait naturellement, comme si son balais et lui ne faisait qu'un.

Et d'un coup une lueur de compréhension le traversa. Harry était bel et bien son descendant direct, De même que James. Il retint à grande peine l'émotion qui le prit soudainement. Il était vrai que Harry ressemblait de plus en plus à son premier enfant. Ce garçon qui fut emporté par une maladie sous les yeux de ses frères et sœurs.

Celerio Astacus était son nom et son corps de jeune adulte reposait désormais au côté de sa mère. La seule et unique femme qu'ai jamais aimer Merlin. Celerio avait ce même don avec les balais, le vieux mage adorait voir son garçon évoluer, sur cet engin. Le jeune garçon avait eut un jour la bonne idée de le créer, alors qu'il s'ennuyait, il avait envie de faire un jeu collectif tout à fait innovant. Et voici qu'aujourd'hui cet engin aidait sa descendance dans le jeu auquel il avait posé de solides fondations.

Les fondateurs voyant que dans les grands yeux clair du vieux mage passait une multitude de sentiment fort, lui montrèrent leur soutient, avant que Rowena ne reçoive comme un coup reportant son regard vers Harry. Et elle aussi compris. Elle porta une main à sa bouche écarquillant les yeux de stupeur alors que Harry passait juste au dessus d'eux.

**-Il vol comme Celerio... Papa il est...**

**-Ton frère était son ancêtre.**

**-Papa, se pourrait-il que James tout comme Celerio était... Que lors de son baptême une malédiction soit lancé ? **Demanda Godric

**-Il très possible mon fils que ça se soit passé ainsi, mais alors pourquoi Harry en aurait également été atteint ? **Questionna Merlin.

**-Seule les prophéties se transmettent, pas les malédictions. **Répondit Rowena**, je peux regarder dans les cartes, où les feuilles de thé papa, mais si Harry est cible d'une prophétie...**

**-Je sais mon ange, nous le préparerons. Je suppose que cette prophétie concerne également Voldemort... **

**-A propos du cadavre, j'ai trouver quelques informations le concernant, il a bien fais ces études ici, mais sous un autre nom. D'après les archives les seuls élèves qui correspondraient à lui sont au nombre de 3. Il y a tout d'abord, Ursus Molitor, ensuite Tom Jedusor et pour finir Esox Carpio. **Annonça Godric.

**-Comment as-tu trouver tout ça ? **Demanda Helga une pointe de soupçon dans le regard.

**-J'ai chercher ces renseignements lorsque Harry était en cours, et avec le concours de certains professeurs et d'Hermione. Nous continuons nos recherches, mais pour le moment nous bloquons. **Expliqua-t-il avec un sourire satisfait de ses découvertes

**-As-tu trouver quelque chose sur le passé de ces trois personnes et ce qu'elles sont devenues ? **Demanda Helga devenue soudainement intéressée

**-Le seul personnage qui connaisse parfaitement tout ce qu'il se passe dans cette école n'est pas très coopératif, nous ne savons pas ce qu'ils sont devenus. **Soupira son frère

**-Tu parles du directeur ? **Interrogea Salazar

**-Il est le seul à cacher encore pas mal d'informations à Harry. Il est le seul à être rester directeur durant si longtemps. Si je m'en réfère à ton règlement intérieur Helga, et au tient Rowena, il aurait dû être remplacé il y a bien longtemps. **Continua Godric

Ils allèrent continuer lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent que le match était largement en faveur de Gryffondor. Harry était après le vif d'or et était une nouvelle fois la cible d'un cognard qui avait l'air de vouloir le tuer. De colère la magie de l'enfant fit exploser la sphère de métal, mais à la stupeur générale, de la poussière du premier cognard et tel le phénix des dizaines d'autres cognards firent leur apparition, se mettant à la poursuite de Harry.

Harry arriva, tant bien que mal à les évités, et Salazar fut fier de son fils en le voyant si concentré sur deux objectifs qu'il n'eut aucun mal à définir. Harry voulait le vif d'or et éviter les boules de métal gris devenues complètement folles. Le garçon se coucha sur le manche une nouvelle fois, et se mit à accélérer vers le haut. Il fit une monter vertigineuse rendant folle d'angoisse sa mère qui broyait la main de Godric.

Les cognards fous derrière lui, il soupira avant d'exécuter une magistrale Feinte de Wronski à la perfection causant la plus grosse frayeur de Salazar, mais l'homme compris bien vite que l'enfant savait ce qu'il faisait. Harry main tendu attrapa en plein vol le vif d'or le signala rapidement à Mrs Bibine qui fit arrêter le match et alors qu'elle allait félicité l'équipe de Gryffondor, elle vit Harry repartir en catastrophe.

Les cognards se mettaient à lui tombé dessus comme la pluie l'aurait fait. Le garçon repassa au dessus de tribunes désertes avant de se diriger vers l'immense lac qui se trouvait derrière le château. Rowena prit sa forme animagus d'aigle royale de même que Salazar qui prit l'option d'un petit serpent d'eau douce. Il se doutait de ce qu'allait faire Harry.

Les cognards essayèrent une nouvelle fois de le blesser, la magie de l'adolescent arriva à arrêter la plus part des sphères. Mais plus elles explosaient et plus nombreuses elles réapparaissaient. Harry prit peur en voyant le nuage de cognard foncé droit sur lui.

De leur côté Rowena prit Salazar entre ses griffes, avant de prendre son envol. Le majestueux oiseau arriva à proximité de l'adolescent lorsqu'il poussa un cri horrible. Harry qui avait prit de l'altitude fonçait à présent droit sur le lac.

Et c'est dans un grand bruit, et une explosion d'eau que le brun disparut et que son balai explosa sous l'impact. Salazar fit comprendre à Rowena qu'elle le libère, et l'homme prit sa forme animagus de Basilic avant de lui aussi suivre Harry vers les profondeurs de l'immense lac.

Le serpent nagea quelques instants avant de voir le corps de son fils inconscient, le vif d'or toujours dans sa main, être chahuté dans sa descente par les cognards qui suivaient encore l'enfant. Le serpent se mit à nager plus rapidement, recevant des coups des boules qui continuaient à pleuvoir sur l'endroit de l'impact, avant de récupérer Harry délicatement entre ses crocs.

Lorsqu'il fut sûr que plus un cognard n'entrerait dans l'eau, il reprit forme humaine et remonta à la surface avec son fils. Dieu qu'il avait peur, lorsqu'ils furent enfin à la surface, Salazar se dépêcha de les ramener jusqu'à la berge. Quelle bonne idée il avait eut de suivre le conseil de Godric et d'apprendre à nager... Arrivé à proximité Godric vint à leur rencontre et prit Harry soulageant Salazar qui était fatigué. La puissante magie de l'adolescent se manifesta suppliant pour son sorcier.

_-Il ne respire plus... Mon sorcier part... Sauvez le je vous en supplie... Sauvez mon sorcier... Par pitié..._

La magie de Godric répondit à la supplique de celle de Harry par un doux chant apaisant, Merlin arriva et fut époustouflée autant pas son fils que par son gendre. La magie de l'enfant observa tout ce que l'on faisait à son sorcier pour le sauver. Merlin psalmodia dans une ancienne langue morte une litanie qui sortie un diagnostique. Helga se mit à énumérer les fractures qu'avait Harry. Alors que le vieux mage lançait un nouveau sort pour lui insuffler de l'air dans les poumons.

Rowena elle tenait désespérément la main de son mari et celle de son fils dans son autre main. Elle ne supporterait pas d'en perdre un.

**-Il a les jambes et les bras cassés, un enfoncement de la cage thoracique, et une commotion. **

Le vieux mage lança au garçon un sort de guérison sur la poitrine, les jambes et les bras, et pour le reste décida de transplaner tout le monde dans un hôpital moldu. Il savait après avoir eut de longues conversations avec son petit fils que les sans pouvoirs avaient fais de grandes découvertes et que leur outils étaient bien plus en avance par rapport aux outils sorciers.

Alexei Karparov allait boucler une garde de trente-six heures non-stop, lorsque devant lui apparu un groupe de six personnes. Le jeune médecin, sursauta et un sort d'oubliette temporaire lui fut jeter. Le médecin les enregistra immédiatement et prit en charge les soins de Harry. Alors qu'une infirmière, très intéressée par Salazar lui fit les yeux doux avant de s'occuper de ses hématomes sous le regard noir de Rowena.

**-Ose regarder mon mari une nouvelle fois avec ce regard, et je peux te jurer que tu le regretteras. **Lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

La jeune femme déglutit difficilement, avant d'emmener Salazar dans une pièce, le fondateur arborait un petit sourire de satisfaction. La jeune femme lui demanda d'ôter ses vêtement afin qu'elle puisse le soigner. L'homme reniflât dédaigneusement, lui lançant un regard noir, avant de lui dire qu'elle était une idiote incapable ce qui la fit sortir de la salle de soin en courant et en pleurant. Rowena alla auprès de son époux le soignant avec grand sérieux et soin. Elle banda son torse, avant de déposer sur son épaule droite un baiser.

**-Merci d'avoir ramener notre bébé vers la rive. **

**-Jamais j'aurais laisser Harry. Merci de m'avoir largué non loin de lui. **

**-Penses-tu qu'il s'en sorte ? **

**-Notre fils est un battant. Il s'en sortira mon aimée... Je te le promet...**

Rowena soupira en serrant son mari dans une douce étreinte. L'homme soupira également, il avait une idée en tête. Il faudrait en parler avec la magie de Harry et Merlin également. Mais... Ses pensées furent interrompu par Godric qui arriva.

**-Le médecin va mettre Harry sous resporatoire tificiel... **

**-Respirateur artificiel, monsieur Gryffondor. **Rectifia le médecin arrivant auprès des parents, **c'est une machine qui va permettre à votre enfant de respirer le temps de son inconscience. **

Les deux parents se regardèrent. Avant de tourné un regard inquiet au médecin.

**-Il est dans la chambre 212. J'y ai fais placé un grand lit supplémentaire, pour vous afin qu'il ne soit jamais seul. **

**-Merci infiniment docteur. **Remercia Salazar en se levant et en serrant brièvement la main du jeune médecin.

Les deux parents se précipitèrent jusqu'à la chambre de leur bébé. Et depuis ils n'avaient pas bouger, restant auprès de lui. Deux semaines passèrent, et alors qu'ils perdaient espoir Harry reprenait conscience.

~Fin du flash Back~

Salazar baissa les yeux et vit que Harry avait les siens de fermé. Il l'entendit soupiré.

**-Je comprends... Pardonne moi, mais sur le moment je ne pensais pas me faire aussi mal... Au fait ton idée c'était quoi ? **Demanda l'adolescent sans ouvrir les yeux

**-Je pensais te guérir en te donnant de ma magie. Mais Merlin m'a dit que seul Godric à une magie compatible avec la tienne. Par contre Harry, ta magie à bloquer le temps, tu as passé deux semaines ici, alors que dehors on est encore au match de Quidditch. Et ton ami Draco Malfoy a été blesser par un cognard. **

**-Que s'est-il passé avec eux d'ailleurs ? **Demanda le jeune homme

**-Merlin est allé au lac pour en reprendre un et l'examiné. Il en conclut la même chose que moi qui ai été toucher par certains projectiles qui continuait de tombé. C'était de la magie noire... **

**-Il y a deux personnes qui pourrait en faire, mais j'en ai déjà réduit une à l'état de... Je ne sais même pas comment nommé ce truc... **

**-Repose toi mon ange, on reste ici encore une nuit et on retourne à Poudlard demain. Je ne te lâche plus je te le promet. **Pensant qu'il faudrait qu'il ai une sérieuse conversation avec Merlin et Godric

**-Merci papa... **Soupira Harry avant de se blottir avec joie contre son père, et de reprendre en murmurant,** merci de m'avoir sauvé...**

L'enfant s'endormit alors que son père le berçait en fredonnant une douce berceuse, comme il avait l'habitude de faire lorsque étant petit Harry faisait des cauchemars pour le calmer.


	12. Chapter 12

**Harry Potter, enfant de Fondateur**

Par LXS

Disclaimer : _Je ne possède rien de l'Univers Potter, seuls quelques personnages sont à moi, ainsi que l'histoire bizarre et tordue. Si j'écris cela c'est par pure plaisir !_

Note de l'auteur : _j'ai eut l'idée de cette fic, après en avoir lu plusieurs où les Fondateurs étaient présent et je me suis dis, que feraient-ils si ils découvraient, un Harry bébé dans leur château. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira ! Bonne lecture._

Résumé : _Lorsque l'esprit de Voldemort quitte le corps en miette de Quirrel et fonce sur Harry ce dernier se retrouve projeter dans le passé, en tant que bébé, et se fait recueillir par Salazar Serpentard et Rowena Serdaigle qui viennent juste de se marier. Les deux jeunes parents décident d'adopter le bébé et le laisse grandir tranquillement jusqu'à ce que son époque le rappelle, et avec lui les Fondateurs et Merlin._

_**Bêta-lectrice**__** : Reptilia Snape**_

_**(merci de me supporter, moi et mes... énormes défauts ;))**_

**Harry Potter, enfant de Fondateur**

**Chapitre 11 : Une semaine à l'infirmerie**

Lorsque Salazar ouvrit les yeux le lendemain, il fut surpris de se retrouver seul. Il entendit l'eau dans la pièce à côté il se dit que c'était son fils qui s'était réveiller de bonne heure. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'eau cessa et le fondateur fut surpris lorsqu'il vit sortir de la salle de bain, sa magnifique femme. Il lui fit un doux sourire et elle alla lui déposer un tendre baiser sur les lèvres.

**-Le médecin fais passer les derniers examens à Harry. Ensuite nous pourrons retourner à Poudlard.**

A peine eut-elle finit sa phrase que le médecin ramena un Harry complètement groggy à ses parents, lorsqu'il fut correctement installé dans son lit, l'adolescent se lova complètement dans l'étreinte de Salazar qui avec un sourire lui caressa ses longs cheveux.

**-Mes dernières recommandations avant de vous laissez partir. Il doit rester au calme durant encore une semaine. Ne pas faire de magie mais vous verrez ça avec son médecin sorcier, ne pas faire de sport violent également. Il doit se reposer au maximum. Ensuite il peut faire ce qu'il veut. **

**-Pendant sa semaine, peut-il faire des potions ? **Demanda Salazar qui savait à quel point son fils pouvait vite s'ennuyer si il devait rester coincé quelque part.

**-Si elles ne sont pas dangereuses pour la santé pourquoi pas. **

**-Elles ne le sont pas. **Sourit Salazar, tout en regardant avec un amour infinie son garçon blottit contre lui.

Le médecin prit congé et alla enfin prendre son repos, laissant à Rowena un bon de sortie pour leur petit ange. Merlin arriva suivit par Godric et Helga, cette dernière arborait un petit sourire satisfait. Elle avait prit note des évolutions médicales des moldus et en était réellement satisfaite, elle qui avait former les plus grands noms de la médecine des sans-pouvoirs de ce pays

Merlin laissa à Salazar le temps de se doucher, l'homme reposa délicatement son précieux fardeau dans l'étreinte douce et aimante de sa mère. Harry ne se réveilla même pas. Bien au contraire, il se blottit même un peu plus tout en soupirant de bonheur. Il aimait autant être dans les bras de son père que dans ceux de sa mère.

Lorsque le fondateur ressorti de la salle de bain un peu plus tard, propre et vêtu, Merlin lui fit un grand sourire.

**-Le temps de ta douche Godric à apporter à l'infirmière le bon de sortie de Harry. Nous pouvons enfin rentré au château. Il est temps de rendre son cour normal au temps. **

Et en deux gestes négliger de son bâton, Merlin leva le sort de blocage du temps qu'avait levé la magie de son petit-fils et transplana toute sa famille dans leur quartier au château. Harry fut conduit à l'infirmerie où Mrs Pomfresh décida de le garder alité toute la semaine, comme recommander par le moldu.

La vieille sorcière fut mise au courant de tout ce qu'il s'était passé, et avait décider de rajouter dans la nourriture de l'enfant, des potions de tonus, nourrissante, trouvant que Harry était trop maigre pour son âge, et de fortification osseuse.

Elle le plaça dans un coin de l'infirmerie, où il ne serait jamais déranger, car elle savait par expérience que si le directeur venait à savoir où se trouvait l'enfant il viendrait et dans son sommeil lui donnerait de fausses informations, le conduisant irrémédiablement vers le danger.

Godric en accord avec les parents décida de prendre un premier tour de garde, tous avaient décider de garder un œil protecteur sur Harry le temps de sa récupération. C'est ainsi qu'un majestueux lion alla se cacher sous le lit de son neveu.

Et la semaine s'écoula tranquillement, Harry au bout de deux jours s'ennuyait déjà à mourir, et un après midi alors que Salazar était en compagnie de Godric à s'exercer au duel et que sa mère s'était assoupi, Harry qui était sous la douche eut la surprise d'entendre un raclement de gorge. Il continua sa douche comme si tout était normal tout en sentant l'aura magique de Draco Malfoy, il tira légèrement le rideau de douche et l'observa un instant et vit que le blond regardait absolument partout autour de lui.

**-Potter... **Dit-il un peut gêner de se trouver dans un endroit pareil

**-Draco, j'ai un prénom tu sais... **Soupira Harry

**-Excuse moi, l'habitude... **Dit-il comme excuse

**-Oui bon passons, que fais-tu ici ? Je croyais que tu désirais que nous ne soyons pas vue ensemble ? **Interrogea Harry curieux

**-Il y a eu une nouvelle attaque… **Dit Draco mal à l'aise d'être en présence d'un ami, complètement nu.

Harry lui fit signe de s'assoir sur la chaise proche de la porte et observa attentivement le blond en arrêtant l'eau, il avait terminer, il passa une serviette autour de ses fines hanches et rejoignit le Serpentard.

**-Colin Crivet à été attaquer. Il est pétrifier comme la chatte de Rusard. Beaucoup se demandent si ça ne serait pas l'œuvre de ton père. **Dit-il d'un coup

**-Papa n'y est pour rien, j'ai bien mon idée sur le coupable mais c'est impossible vue l'état dans lequel il est... **Réfléchit un instant Harry qui pensait à Voldemort.

**-Euh... Si tu le dis... Quoi qu'il en soit un club de duel va s'ouvrir. Le premier cours aura lieu demain soir dans la Grande Salle, Severus voudrais si tu le peux que tu y assiste et qu'on se batte en duel. **

**-Il faut voir ça avec Mrs Pomfresh... **Dit-il un sourire presque joyeux sur son beau visage aristocratique

**-Mais au fait pourquoi t'es... Non laisse tombé je veux pas savoir. **

Harry sourit, Draco commençait à se détendre en sa présence, c'était déjà un point positif.

**-Si nous devons nous battre, envois moi un serpent, il pourra m'être utile. **Dit-il tout en réfléchissant rapidement à ce qu'il pourrait également demander au blond.

**-A faire quoi ? **Interrogea-t-il curieux

**-A surveiller discrètement l'entré de la salle d'entrainement bien sûr ! Avec papa nous sommes quasi certains que... **

Il s'arrêta un instant il y avait quelqu'un derrière la porte qui devait être entrain de les écouter. Il leva une bulle de discrétion, et de silence avant de donner plus d'informations à Draco.

**-Nous sommes certains qu'il s'agit d'un basilic, Luci est encore dans la chambre nous l'y avions laisser avant notre départ... **Reprit-il envoyant un regard noir à la porte surprenant son camarade.

**-Luci ? **Sursauta Draco, il se demanda un instant si Harry allait mentalement bien**.**

**-Lucifer le basilic de compagnie de papa. **Répondit-il comme si c'était l'évidence même.

**-Effrayant.**

**-Je sais mais papa adore ces petites choses, et c'est très affectueux quand tu sais leur parler. **Répondit-il en haussant les épaules

**-Si tu le dis. Bon je voulais te prévenir pour le club de duel Pot... Harry... **Se reprit-il sous le sourire du brun. **Severus passera te donner les dernières informations après le dîner, il nous a prévenu d'être correcte avec toi, vue que tu étais l'un des nôtre mais je crois que tu as déjà notre soutien à tous non ? **

**-Exacte. Merci Draco. **

**-De rien, je...**

**-Attend un peu il y a quelqu'un derrière la porte. Je vais le faire partir. Ne bouge pas d'ici. **

Harry dissimula son ami sous sa cape d'invisibilité que son père lui avait apporté au cas où et dont il ne se séparait que très rarement. Il leva tous les sorts, et sorti de la salle de bain toujours vêtu de sa serviette qu'il colla magiquement à lui. Albus Dumbledore se tenait là, le visage triomphant. Et il vit sa mère attaché et sur son front du sang coulé lentement, un petit rire froid se fit entendre. Le vieux directeur allait parler mais se retrouva éjecter de l'infirmerie, Harry était réellement fou de rage à ce moment précis et le château le ressenti.

_**-Il ne sert à rien de t'en prendre à cet imbécile. Je suis le seul responsable. Tu auras la joie de bientôt m'affronter. Espérons que tu sois plus digne que ton père. **_

Harry écarquilla les yeux de stupeurs. L'image de Dumbledore s'évapora, mais sa mère était bel et bien blessé, il alla auprès d'elle et mit en pratique les sorts de soin que lui avait appris Helga et en quelques secondes sa mère était guérie. Il lui délia les mains, puis l'allongea tendrement sur son lit. Il fit ensuite sortir Draco qui n'y comprenait plus rien.

**-Si tu vois mon père dit lui de venir ici. **Lui avait chuchoté Harry à l'oreille. Le blond avait alors acquiescer et était parti en courant à la recherche de Salazar. Harry alla passer des vêtements, avant de se mettre dans les bras de sa mère et de se rassurer en écoutant les battements de son cœur.

Il avait eut tellement peur. Et puis il faudrait qu'il parle avec Godric, ou Merlin cette information était bien trop importante pour qu'il la garde pour lui. Il fini par s'endormir, tenant toujours aussi ferment sa mère contre lui.

Salazar arriva quelques minutes après que Harry se soit endormit. Il trembla un instant avant de soupiré de soulagement, il savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en son fils. Le garçon était toujours très surprenant. Il s'installa à leur côté dans le lit après avoir retiré ses chaussures.

Il avait ressentie dans le château une onde de violence, et il savait que dans ce château, il n'y avait que deux mages capables de faire une telle chose. Merlin ne se trouvait pas loin avec Godric, ils allèrent le questionner mais l'homme leur assura que tout allait parfaitement bien. Une chose tout de même l'inquiétait, lui qui avait un parfait lien avec ses enfants avait du mal à ressentir la magie de Rowena.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Salazar pour qu'il se précipite jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Et lorsqu'il vit sa femme et son fils dans le lit, il soupira. Il retira alors ses chaussures pour se mettre dans le lit et veiller sur leur sommeil. Environ une heure après son arrivé Rowena ouvrit ses magnifiques orbes émeraude, elle eut un doux sourire en voyant comment Harry la tenait, et il ne fit que s'agrandir lorsqu'elle vit que Salazar était auprès d'eux.

**-Chéri, je te croyais en plein duel avec Godric.**

**-Notre fils s'est énervé, et lorsque je suis arrivé vous dormiez tous les deux. **

Rowena soupira, reprenant son sérieux.

**-Un homme est arrivé, et m'a assommée... Je suppose que Harry à dû le voir... **

Salazar embrassa sa femme tendrement, avant de caresser les longs cheveux de son fils, qui finit par ouvrir les yeux en sursautant. Il regarda autour de lui,et puis se détendit. Il se retrouva prit dans l'étreinte douce de sa mère.

**-Merci mon ange... **Dit-elle en l'étouffant à moitié.

Salazar libéra son garçon des bras de sa mère avant de le regarder sérieusement droit dans les yeux.

**-Que s'est-il passé Harry ? **

**-Je crois que c'est le... La chose qu'est devenu Voldemort qui a posséder quelqu'un et qui a blesser maman, il veut m'affronter dans un duel... Je ne pensais pas qu'il reviendrait si vite... Pas après la pierre philosophale en tout cas. **

**-Tu l'as toujours c'est peut-être ce qu'il cherche à obtenir. **

**-Peut-être, mais je l'ai confier à grand-père comme tu me l'a demander afin qu'il l'étudie. Et puis je lui ai donner toutes mes recherches sur Nicolas Flamel. Alors...**

**-Très bien, tu dois rester au calme Harry, je vais en parler à Godric et Merlin, peut-être qu'eux pourront ressentir une magie néfaste dans le couloir. **

**-D'accord papa, en plus je dois demander à Godric une petite chose... Demain il y a un nouveau cours et… J'aimerais pouvoir y assisté mais que Godric soit également présent ainsi que toi et maman. Je pense que ça pourrait être intéressant de voir le niveau de mes camarades en duel... Qu'en penses-tu ? **

**-J'en pense que tu pourras y assisté, Severus est déjà venu m'en parler. Et nous serons là. **

**-Si jamais je devais y participé, Draco sera mon adversaire, et je lui ai demander de m'envoyer un serpent. Pour surveiller l'entré de la salle. **

**-C'est une très bonne initiative mon cœur. **Sourit Salazar.

L'enfant était mal à l'aise d'avoir menti ainsi à son père, lui qui avait une sainte horreur du mensonge, le voilà digne menteur. Dans un élan d'amour sa magie le rassura, bloqua ses parents dans une sorte de bulle de temps et lui conseilla d'avertir Godric rapidement.

L'adolescent obéit et descendit du lit avant de se mettre à courir pour rejoindre son oncle. Il retrouva l'homme dans un couloir qui se dirigeait d'un pas tranquille vers l'infirmerie.

**-Godric faut que je te parle ! **Dit Harry en arrivant tout essoufflé auprès de l'animagus lion

**-De quoi mon grand, tu as l'air tout affolé... **S'inquiéta son oncle.

**-J'ai menti à papa... Je peux pas lui dire... **Avoua Harry honteux de son comportement

**-Tu sais ce qu'il va te faire si jamais il... **

**-Il me tueras de toute façon... Je crois savoir qui se cache dans la chambre des secrets... T'es avec moi sur ce coup ? **Dit l'adolescent en haussant des épaules.

**-Aller Harry raconte moi tout ! Et je te promet de ne rien dire à ton père, à moins que tu sois en grand danger d'accord ? **Dit le fondateur

**-OK, alors voilà... **

Et Harry commença son récit, et Godric pâlissait au fur et à mesure de l'histoire de son neveu. Il avait bien fait de mentir à Salazar finalement.


	13. Chapter 13

**Harry Potter, enfant de Fondateur**

Par LXS

Disclaimer : _Je ne possède rien de l'Univers Potter, seuls quelques personnages sont à moi, ainsi que l'histoire bizarre et tordue. Si j'écris cela c'est par pure plaisir !_

Note de l'auteur : _j'ai eut l'idée de cette fic, après en avoir lu plusieurs où les Fondateurs étaient présent et je me suis dis, que feraient-ils si ils découvraient, un Harry bébé dans leur château. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira ! Bonne lecture._

Résumé : _Lorsque l'esprit de Voldemort quitte le corps en miette de Quirrel et fonce sur Harry ce dernier se retrouve projeter dans le passé, en tant que bébé, et se fait recueillir par Salazar Serpentard et Rowena Serdaigle qui viennent juste de se marier. Les deux jeunes parents décident d'adopter le bébé et le laisse grandir tranquillement jusqu'à ce que son époque le rappelle, et avec lui les Fondateurs et Merlin._

_**Bêta-lectrice**__** : Reptilia Snape**_

_**(merci de me supporter, moi et mes... énormes défauts ;))**_

**Harry Potter, enfant de Fondateur**

**Chapitre 12 : Le club de Duel**

La journée se termina sans aucun autres incident notable, Harry avait vite reprit sa place auprès de ses parents, et se blottit tout contre eux suivit de près par son oncle qui s'installa sur un fauteuil. Salazar sentait que Harry et Godric lui cachait quelque chose mais n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. Il avait bien entendu compris que son fils lui ai menti, mais il ne lui en voulait pas. Il savait que si Harry agissait de la sorte c'était avant tout pour le protéger.

L'enfant était toujours très mal à l'aise en présence de son père. Même si Godric le rassurait tout le temps. Ils savaient tous deux qui était derrière toute cette histoire. Et cela leur faisait peur. Ils avaient fait un serment sorcier de n'en parler aux autres que si l'un d'eux était en danger imminent. Ils savaient tous deux que leur famille comprendrait.

Pour le moment Harry mangeait tranquillement entouré de ses amis. Hermione et Neville étaient devenus amis avec des Serpentards, pour enfin créer une vraie alliance solide. Les deux adolescents lui expliquèrent alors ce qu'ils avaient fait et trouver, avant de supposer que c'était un des leurs qui était derrière cette histoire, avançant de lourds arguments. Harry surpris écouta attentivement et Hermione lui expliqua ce qu'elle savait.

**-Je peux te dire qu'il s'agit bien d'un Gryffondor. Et peut-être même d'une fille. Harry, il y a un carnet noir qui circule. Un carnet au nom de Tom Elvis Jedusor. Personne n'a l'air de savoir qui il est. Et tout laisse à croire que ce carnet soit maudit. **Commença Hermione, tout en sachant ce qu'allait lui demander son ami.

**-Il me le faudrait penses-tu pouvoir t'en emparer Hermione ? **Demanda-t-il essayant de savoir si ça ne serait pas un peu trop difficile comme vol.

**-Je pense, si j'y arrive, tu l'aura demain, sinon il faudra attendre le week-end. Les filles ne sont jamais dans le dortoir. **Expliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules comme si ce n'était pas quelque chose d'illégal.

**-Merci. Je pense que ça pourra aider Godric dans ses recherches sur Voldemort. Il faudra aussi que j'en parle à mon père... **

**-Tu as l'air plus nerveux que d'habitude Harry est-ce que tout va bien ? **Interrogea Neville inquiet pour son ami

**-J'ai menti à mon père. Je ne peux pas vous en parler tant que je n'en ai pas la confirmation. Et je ne veux pas qu'il sache. Il se mettrait en danger et... **Soupira Harry avant de se faire coupé par Hermione qui le regarda bizarrement

**-C'est bien ce que tu va faire il me semble non ? **Demanda-t-elle suspicieusement

**-Oui... Écoute Hermione, je peux pas le laisser affronter ça... J'en ai parler avec Godric il me couvre sur ce coup là si jamais j'ai le moindre soucis dites à mon père d'aller dans la chambre. **

**-O.K. **Répondirent-ils ensemble. Ils savaient que si Harry le leur demandait c'est que c'était très important.

Tous trois reprirent leur repas avant de le terminer. Ils virent tous Dumbledore se lever, Draco et Harry échangèrent un regard, et l'instant d'après le vieux Directeur se retrouva affublé d'une perruque disco multicolore et d'un ensemble ultra psychédélique. Le Serpentard et le Gryffondor se sourirent, alors que tous les autres s'écroulaient de rire, sauf ceux qui soutenaient Dumbledore. Même Salazar se permit de sourire. Et les élèves de sa maison, pour la première fois depuis des années participèrent à la joie ambiante.

**-AH AH AH ! Comme il est bon d'entendre les rires. Je demanderais au coupable de se dénoncer. **

Harry se leva suivit par tous les Serpentards ainsi que les jumeaux, Hermione, Neville et plusieurs autres élèves des maisons Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Le vieux directeur écarquilla les yeux, il ne pensait pas que quelqu'un se dénoncerait. D'habitude personne ne faisait le moindre geste. C'était bien la première fois dans l'histoire de Poudlard que l'union de toutes les maisons faisait qu'il ne pouvait pas punir une seule personne.

Il grogna pour la forme, puis annonça la fin du repas et demanda aux élèves de sortir quelques instants afin que la salle de Duel soit prête. Les enfants sortirent et Godric alla voir son neveu impressionnant une nouvelle fois ceux de sa maison.

**-Remarquable Harry, il ressemblait à un vrai clown ! **Rigola le fondateur

**-C'en est un Godric... C'en est un. **Soupira Harry sous le sourire de Godric

**-Oui et maintenant il est au courant ! **

**-Que veux-tu... C'était une belle occasion de voir qui pourrait éventuellement me suivre. Bon faut que je mette mon duel au point avec Draco, j'ai demander à ma magie de lui ériger une protection au cas où... **

**-Tu as bien fait, veux-tu que je vous place dans une bulle de discrétion ? **

**-Ça serait sympa Godric, merci. **Remercia Harry s'avançant vers le blond.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit son oncle dresser une lourde bulle de discrétion. Draco s'avança vers le brun.

**-Bonsoir, Harry. **

**-Draco, il faut que nous mettions en place, notre duel. **

**-Nous commençons par un simple duel sorcier ou...**

**-Un duel à l'épée si tu t'en sens capable. **

**-Je m'en sens capable. Je... Je n'ai pas d'épée avec moi par contre...**

**-Je demanderais à mon père de te prêter la sienne. **

**-Ensuite on termine par un duel sorcier je t'envoie quelques sorts et ensuite je te balance le serpent ça va comme ça ? **

**-Oui **sourit Harry**. Par contre je te préviens ma magie va lever autour de toi, un lourd bouclier je ne connais pas la puissance de mes sorts, c'est juste une précaution. Ne t'inquiète pas tes sorts passeront. **

Après une dernière poignée de main, les adolescents se séparèrent, et la bulle de discrétion s'évapora. Harry alla auprès de Godric.

**-Godric, je me sens mal par rapport à papa... Tu as trouver quelque chose ? **

**-Rien et Salazar n'arrête pas de me poser des questions... **

**-Je suis désolé de t'avoir mit dans cette...**

**-Chut Harry, tu as bien fais, au moins quelqu'un couvre tes arrières. Je sais que si tu n'étais jamais venu, tu aurais foncé tête baisser dans le piège et tu te serais retrouver seul. **

**-Probablement, Hermione m'a dit qu'un carnet noir au nom de Tom Elvis Jedusor circulait dans le dortoir des filles, elle va essayer de me l'avoir. **

**-Tom Jedusor tu dis ? **

**-Oui... Pourquoi tu le connais ? **

**-Il pourrais s'agir de Voldemort... Mais tu t'en doutais déjà non ? **

Harry ferma les yeux.

**-Je ne... Je ne pensais pas que ce psychopathe puisse avoir une identité normale, vue ce qu'il fait... **

**-Ça va allé Harry ? **

**-Promet moi que quoi qu'il arrive, on vengera James et Lily... **

L'homme sourit.

**-On les vengera**

Harry soupira, lorsque les grandes portes en bois vernis s'ouvrirent pour laisser apparaître aux yeux des élèves une large estrade en plein milieu de la Grande Salle. Les longues tables placé sur les côtés afin qu'elles ne gênent pas. Tous entrèrent et tous eurent peur lorsqu'ils entendirent clairement la voix de Lockhart.

**-Approchez-vous, approchez-vous ! Tout le monde me voit ? Tout le monde m'entends ? Parfait !**

Godric eut la joie d'entendre son neveu faire des commentaires sur son professeur. L'adolescent se demanda ce que ce bon à rien pouvait montrer hormis sa stupidité. Il se mit dans un coin sombre de la salle, collé contre un mur, bras croisé sur la poitrine observant tout autour de lui. Dans le coin opposé il remarqua sa famille. Il reporta son regard ailleurs et eut un sourire sadique en voyant Severus s'avancer d'un pas digne sur l'estrade après que Lockhart l'ai appeler.

**-Voici mon assistant pour la démonstration de Duel. Le professeur Snape, à sportivement accepter mon offre. Nous allons donc vous enseigner l'art du Duel. **

Et Lockhart parti dans un exposé soporifique de ce qu'était un duel, de comment avait commencer ce sport. Le problème était que c'était Godric lui même qui avait instauré les règles et poussa un cri horrifié en entendant l'incapable, déblatéré des absurdités.

Tout l'auditoire fut subjugué par Godric lorsqu'il coupa la parole du soit-disant-meilleur-professeur-de-tout-Poudlard-depuis-un-siècle, dixit lui même. Le fondateur expliqua avec calme et professionnalisme ce qu'était un duel, ensuite il laissa l'estrade à Severus à qui il fit un clin d'œil et à Gilderoy.

Les deux professeurs se firent face avant de se saluer et de lever leur deux baguettes. Severus lança deux sorts rapidement ne laissant aucune chance à Lockhart, qui se retrouva éjecter au bout de l'estrade, il se releva arborant toujours son sourire suffisant, Salazar en leva les yeux au ciel, de même que son fils et Severus.

**-Je savais ce que vous alliez faire Severus avant même que vous ne pensiez à vos sorts. Sans vouloir vous offensez. **

Le maître des potions lui jeta un regard assassin.

**-Bien le spectacle est terminé, je demanderais à Mr Potter de bien vouloir s'avancer jusqu'à l'estrade.**

D'un pas sûr et assurer Harry sorti de l'ombre, et alla jusqu'à l'estrade où il prit place. Severus eu un sourire presque sadique lorsqu'il appela à son tour Draco. Les professeurs descendirent, Lockhart en dernier voulant absolument donné des dernières recommandations à Harry. L'adolescent lui jeta un regard noir, il connaissait parfaitement ce genre de duel. Les deux garçons s'observèrent avant de s'avancer l'un vers l'autre se serrant la main. Harry se tourna vers son père.

**-Papa, Godric, pourriez-vous nous prêter vos épées s'il vous plait ? **

**-Vous allez nous faire la totale ? **Demanda avec joie Godric

**-Oui.** Sourit Harry

Les deux fondateurs apportèrent leurs épées aux deux adolescents, et Ils se saluèrent dans les règles de l'art. Ils débutèrent une danse magnifique, tous deux sachant parfaitement ce qu'il avait à faire comme si les gestes étaient répétés depuis plusieurs mois alors que c'était la première fois qu'ils s'affrontaient.

Les chocs des épées raisonnèrent dans toute la salle, faisant par moment des étincelles signe qu'ils ne se faisaient aucun cadeau. Toute l'assemblée était subjugué par un tel spectacle. De même que Salazar et Godric qui n'avait jamais vue Harry se donner réellement à fond dans un duel.

Alors que l'épée de Draco s'abattait sur lui, Harry fit un salto arrière. Il plaça sa propre épée de façon à se protéger et le duel reprit de plus belle, jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident d'arrêter. Ils déposèrent leurs épées a même le sol en même temps, sans se quitter une seule seconde des yeux.

Ils sortirent leurs baguettes en même temps. Et les sorts se mirent à fuser de tous côtés, au bout d'une demi-heure de combat, Harry fit un signe furtif à Draco, il était temps. Dans un sourire sadique, le blond fit un S de sa baguette avant de prononcé distinctement : «**Serpensortia». **Harry lui fit un sourire de reconnaissance. Un gros et long serpent noir sortie de la baguette et se dirigea avec hâte vers Harry qui le stoppa d'un regard.

_-__**Arrête toi !**_

Le serpent releva la tête surpris.

_**-Tu parles ? Seul le maître parle...**_

_**-Quel est ton nom ? **_

_**-Je n'en ai pas... Tu n'es pas le maître pourtant... M'autorises-tu à voir ton esprit que je juge par moi même de la confiance que je peux te donner ? **_

_**-Vas-y. **_

Le serpent observa Harry droit dans les yeux, toute la salle observait cela avec curiosité, tous savaient depuis longtemps que Harry était fourchelang, comme son père, on les entendait souvent parler cette langue lorsque les informations étaient trop importantes pour être ainsi divulguées au reste des habitants du château. Lorsqu'il sorti de l'esprit du jeune homme le serpent émit un long sifflement. Et tous purent voir Harry pâlir.

_**-Es-tu sûr ? **_

_**-Certain, tu as en toi une partie sombre d'âme qui n'est pas tienne. Je peux te faire confiance, tu es dès maintenant mon maître. **_

_**-Je ne veux pas être ton maître, je veux juste être ton ami. **_

_**-Tu as un cœur pure. Que puis-je faire pour toi Harry Potter ? **_

_**-Et bien, Asio j'aimerais assé que tu surveille pour moi l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets. Nous savons avec mon père qu'un Basilic s'y cache, alors sois prudent d'accord ?**_

Le serpent sursauta une nouvelle fois. Harry lui expliqua où il devait se rendre pour effectuer sa surveillance, et le serpent aquieça. Mais avant de partir il tourna vers l'adolescent sa tête triangulaire.

_**-Tu m'as donné un nom... Merci Harry Potter, mage au cœur pure. **_

L'enfant lui sourit et le serpent se glissa sans un bruit jusqu'aux toilettes de Mimi Geignard, et resta dans un coin sombre où personne ne pourrait remarqué sa présence. Dans la Grande Salle, tous étaient stupéfait. Harry demanda une minute à Draco.

**-Papa, Godric pourrais-je vous parler un instant s'il vous plait ? **

Salazar et Godric parurent surpris, mais s'avancèrent, lorsqu'ils furent sur l'estrade Harry dressa une bulle de discrétion.

**-D'après le serpent noir, qui a regarder mon esprit, j'ai en moi une partie de l'âme de Voldemort... **


	14. Chapter 14

**Harry Potter, enfant de Fondateur**

Par LXS

Disclaimer : _Je ne possède rien de l'Univers Potter, seuls quelques personnages sont à moi, ainsi que l'histoire bizarre et tordue. Si j'écris cela c'est par pure plaisir !_

Note de l'auteur : _j'ai eut l'idée de cette fic, après en avoir lu plusieurs où les Fondateurs étaient présent et je me suis dis, que feraient-ils si ils découvraient, un Harry bébé dans leur château. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira ! Bonne lecture._

Résumé : _Lorsque l'esprit de Voldemort quitte le corps en miette de Quirrel et fonce sur Harry ce dernier se retrouve projeter dans le passé, en tant que bébé, et se fait recueillir par Salazar Serpentard et Rowena Serdaigle qui viennent juste de se marier. Les deux jeunes parents décident d'adopter le bébé et le laisse grandir tranquillement jusqu'à ce que son époque le rappelle, et avec lui les Fondateurs et Merlin._

_**Bêta-lectrice**__** : Reptilia Snape**_

_**(merci de me supporter, moi et mes... énormes défauts ;))**_

**Harry Potter, enfant de Fondateur**

**Chapitre 13 : Un journal très intime**

Ils étaient sous le choc. Le père et l'oncle observèrent l'enfant qui n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Là c'était sûr ils avaient un réel problème. Harry ne compris pas pourquoi son père le prit dans une douce étreinte, le sentant tremblé contre lui.

**-Papa... Tout va bien...**

**-Non rien ne va Harry... Ne te rends-tu donc pas compte ? **Demanda très sérieusement Salazar s'attirant un regard étrange de la part de son fils.

**-Me rendre compte de quoi ? **S'étonna l'adolescent

**-Tu... Oh seigneur il faudrait qu'il te... Je ne veux pas te perdre Harry... **Soufflât-il en resserrant l'étreinte sur le corps fin de son fils.

L'adolescent se demanda un instant ce qu'il avait. Avoir une partie de l'âme de Voldemort n'était pas mortel... Sinon ça ferait longtemps qu'il serait mort... Non ?...

**-Explique-moi papa, j'ai peur de ne pas te suivre... Tu sais que je ne vais pas mourir tout de suite hein ? **Reprit Harry se lovant également dans cette étreinte.

**-Je... Harry, seul Voldemort peut te retirer la partie de son âme. Et pour cela il doit... Il... **Essaya de lui expliquer Salazar tremblant de plus en plus.

**-Il doit t'envoyer de nouveau l'avada. **Termina Godric d'une voix blanche, tout en étant prit d'un frisson de peur.

Harry observa son oncle et son père se dégageant de l'étreinte de Salazar. Une nouvelle lueur dans ses yeux. Une nouvelle décision prise. Et la compréhension enfin de certaines choses qui lui restaient encore obscures quelques minutes plutôt.

**-Voilà le moyen ! Godric, c'est pour ça que... **

L'adolescent s'arrêta là, il vit que son oncle avait comprit.

**-Ce qui voudrais dire que nous sommes désormais au même point qu'eux... **Continua Godric sur la même lancé que Harry

**-Non, ils ont toujours un avantage sur nous, ils savent ce qu'ils ont choisis et au nombre de combien ils en ont. Il faut vraiment que l'on se renseigne sur les trois nom que tu as Godric, cet été nous pourrons savoir qui sont ces trois individus. **Rétorqua le jeune faisant les cent pas devant les deux adultes, tout en continuant à réfléchir.

**-A moins que l'on découvre entre temps sa véritable identité. Ce qui est fort probable vue qu'il ne doit pas être innocent, quand au fait qu'il y ai deux Basilics dans votre salle. **Reprit le lion

**-Godric ce que je ne comprend pas c'est que, si Voldemort est coupable, pourquoi ai-je la sensation qu'il ne l'ai pas fait seul ? **Questionna Harry

**-J'en arrive à la même conclusion, il faut qu'on arrive à débusquer ce crétin à moitié mort. **Soupira Godric

Salazar observa son fils et son beau-frère et sut qu'il avait plusieurs trains de retard. Il soupira.

**-Je ne vous tiens aucunes rigueurs de me mettre de côté tous les deux, ni même de m'avoir menti. **Dit-il en regardant Harry qui se mit à déglutir avec difficulté. **Je voudrais être mis au courant lorsque tout ceci sera terminé s'il vous plait.**

**-Désolé papa, je voulais pas te mettre à l'écart mais... Nous ne sommes pas sûr de ce que nous savons. Et nous ne voulons pas nous avancé dans l'erreur. Lorsque nous aurons des informations que nous pourrons vérifier et être sûr alors nous t'en parlerons. **

L'homme sourit, il adorait son petit garçon. Il se doutait que Harry avait dû se sentir extrêmement mal à l'aise. Son éducation était basé sur la sincérité et il avait vue le malaise grandir dans les grands yeux vairon de l'enfant. Il se doutait que si Harry ne disait rien, c'est que cela le concernait. Et qu'il n'aimerait certainement pas ce qui allait suivre. Il leva les sorts, et posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son fils.

**-Tu as un duel à terminé, je vais parler de tout cela à Merlin il y aura peut-être un moyen de te débarrassé de... Ce truc, ensuite nous nous pencherons sur la descendance de mon frère, nous trouverons forcément Voldemort.**

Harry fit un sourire à son père, il se concentra une nouvelle fois, alors que les Fondateurs allèrent se remettre dans un coin de la Grande Salle, les deux jeunes reprirent leur duel. Il n'y eut ni vainqueur, ni vaincu. Tous deux avait un grand potentiel, mais Draco se doutait que Harry s'était modéré.

Dans la salle d'autres duels avaient lieu. Dont certains bien plus violents que celui de l'estrade. Ron voulant absolument se venger de Harry essaya de l'attaquer alors qu'il était toujours en duel contre Draco, il se retrouva éjecter de l'estrade après avoir essayer de grimper dessus, par le blond, qui reniflât dédaigneusement contre le roux.

Harry s'était arrêter, il vit le blond s'approcher du rebord de l'estrade, et cracha au visage du Gryffondor.

**-Tu sais Wizzel tu commence à me gonfler, si tu as un problème faut le dire ! Mais il est vrai que tu es trop stupide pour savoir placer des mots les uns derrières les autres et t'exprimer comme un être civilisé !**

**-Oui j'en ai un de problème, il se trouve sur l'estrade ! **Cria le roux qui se releva d'un bond.

Un coup d'œil à son adversaire Draco sut ce qu'il voulait, même si l'adolescent se tenait toujours aussi droit, bras croisé sur sa poitrine, après un dernier hochement de tête sec, Draco descendit souplement.

**-Il est à toi. **Annonça le jeune Malfoy, au brun.

Harry arborait un petit sourire sadique. L'enfant était pire que son père lorsqu'il corrigeait quelqu'un. Et Salazar eut un petit sourire en voyant que son fils allait enfin pouvoir se venger de tout ce qu'avait oser faire ce crétin de rouquin.

Ils ne se saluèrent même pas Ron attaqua immédiatement. Harry avait prévu le coup, et lui répondit avec autant de hargne que possible. Dumbledore voyant le rouquin être mis à mal essaya désespérément de les séparer mais sans grand succès. Il se retrouva même éjecter de l'estrade par Ron.

Lorsque Harry humilia Ron, il décida qu'il était temps pour lui de partir. Le Gryffondor, était à présent nu comme un ver, attaché à un pilier la tête en bas. Harry y avait été pourtant gentiment, mais sa colère était encore trop grande à l'encontre du garçon pour qu'il laisse passer sa chance. Une juste humiliation avec des sorts qui cesserait alors que les élèves viendraient prendre leur petit déjeuner le lendemain matin du moins pour la plus part. Il n'y aurait aucun risque pour lui, et peu importe les efforts de Dumbledore, rien ne pourrait aider l'adolescent.

Salazar satisfait rajouta à l'humiliation, en faisant en sorte que l'enfant ne sache plus prononcé une seule parole cohérente, et Godric rajouta sa petite touche personnelle, en l'obligeant à ne dire correctement que des choses insultantes.

Le lion prévint tous les professeurs de ne pas se vexer, car la punition de Ron durerait une semaine. Et lui refusait de levé le sort. De même que Salazar qui les prévint de ne pas tenir rigueur d'un abruti qui ne savait plus parler correctement durant une semaine.

Harry lui ne prévint personne, et Ron ne supportait aucuns vêtements pendant un mois. Dans le couloir Draco le rejoignit, et l'observa.

**-Qu'est-ce qui te fais tant sourire ? **Interrogea le blond.

**-Ron ne va pas supporter de vêtements pendant un mois... **

**-J'aurais préféré finalement ne rien savoir... **Soupira le blond, faisant s'agrandir le sourire de Harry, depuis quelques semaines qu'ils avaient finalement pactisé tous les deux. Draco et Harry avaient fait de nombreux rapprochement, et une amitié naissante se formait.

**-Je sais, Draco que peux-tu me dire sur Tom Jedusor ? **Demanda sérieusement Harry, en mettant ses mains sur sa nuque continuant de marcher tranquillement.

**-Tom Elvis Jedusor ? C'était un préfet en chef de ma maison dans les années 40 ou 50 je ne sais plus... Mais pourquoi tu t'intéresse à ce type ? **

**-Il pourrait s'agir de Volde... Mais oui ! J'ai été un idiot. **S'exclamât-il en sursautant, avant de s'arrêter, et de se tourner vers Draco, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

**-Dit à Godric de me rejoindre à la bibliothèque de sa maison. Il comprendra. Moi je doit allé chez les rouge et or. J'ai besoin de récupérer le carnet dont Hermione m'a parler tout à l'heure !**

Draco ne compris pas grand chose, et se demanda un instant si Harry se souvenait qu'ils étaient amis, et que le blond n'était pas sa secrétaire. Il retourna auprès des Fondateurs, et expliqua au lion de Poudlard ce que son neveu attendait de lui. Sous le regard étrange de Salazar, il rejoignit son neveu qu'il n'avait vue que très rarement aussi excité.

**-Harry ? **

**-Godric, je viens de comprendre ! Je sais qui est Voldemort ! J'ai été chez les rouge et or mais il n'y avait personne et je n'ai pas trouvé le carnet... Mais... Je sais qui il est ! Tu te rend compte ? **Jubila l'adolescent

Le fondateur regarda son neveu suspicieusement.

**-Comment ? **Demanda l'homme

**-Comme ça, **répondit l'adolescent un large sourire lui barrant son beau visage en faisant une démonstration à Godric. Il écrivit sur un tableau.

**-Regarde ça, c'était sous nos yeux Godric. « Tom Elvis Jedusor » **

Et d'un tour de passe passe, Harry montra à un Godric ébahis.

**-«Je suis Voldemort»... Nous savons qui, il ne nous reste plus qu'a savoir combien. **

**-Magnifique Harry, tu es brillant ! **Le félicita son oncle

**-Il nous aura fallut tout de même quelques mois, mais nous y sommes parvenu ! Mais ça veux aussi dire que le carnet qui traine chez les filles de ta maison, Godric ça vient de Voldemort. Faut le récupérer et dès ce soir !**

**-Tu penses qu'il est la clé ? **Questionna Godric cherchant à suivre le même cheminement que Harry.

**-De la salle d'entrainement ? Franchement, je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais... Il peut peut-être m'en apprendre plus sur mon ennemi !**

**-Je ne te laisserais pas... **Commença Godric avant d'être interrompu par Harry

**-Godric c'est notre premier vrai indice. **

**-Très bien... **Soupirât-il,** mais je serais avec toi, je ne veux pas te laisser seul avec ce truc on ne sait jamais. Hermione doit bien te l'apporter non ? **Demanda-t-il intrigué

**-Oui, si elle réussit on l'aura demain. Sinon ça sera ce week-end. **Répondit Harry légèrement déçu.

**-Très bien, il va falloir la prévenir de mettre ce truc dans un mouchoir surtout qu'elle n'y touche pas. **

**-Je me rend compte que... Il m'a volé une vie que... Qui aurait pu être différente si seulement... Qu'est-ce qui me relit à lui ? **Demanda Harry.

**-Nous ne savons rien, ta mère pense à une prophétie... Mais...**

Et alors qu'il allait répondre, les yeux de Harry devinrent blanc. Godric savait ce qu'il se passait parce que lorsque Rowena allait prédire quelque chose, ou allait lancé une prophétie, elle se retrouvait dans le même état.

**-Celui qui cherche trouvera ses réponses dans le passé. Celui qui combat trouvera la force dans son cœur. ****Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... **Dit-il d'une voix devenue douce et basse.

Et l'enfant s'effondra inconscient devant Godric qui d'un bond alla auprès de son neveu il le prit tendrement dans ses bras, et l'emmena immédiatement à l'infirmerie. Il envoya son patronus à sa famille, et attendit. Mrs Pomfresh observa l'enfant avant de tourné un regard sévère vers le fondateur.

**-Que s'est-il passé cette fois-ci ? **Demanda-t-elle suspicieusement

**-Il... Il a eut une... Vision je dirais...**

**-Oh ! Alors il n'est que fatigué. Cela demande même aux plus grands devins beaucoup de magie. **Lui dit-elle surprise qu'un si jeune enfant ai pu avoir une vision, il fallait avoir un très haut niveau en divination pour qu'une telle chose se réalise.

La vieille femme allait continuer lorsque la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas.

**-Où se trouve Harry ? **Demanda Salazar en tenant la main de sa femme, tous deux très inquiets.

La vieille infirmière montra d'un geste de la main le lit où reposait le corps fatigué de leur enfant.

**-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Il va vite se remettre, il a juste besoin d'un long et profond sommeil. **

**-Que s'est-il passé Godric ? **Questionna Rowena

-**Il a eu une vision, où je ne sais pas trop... J'ai noté tout ce qu'il a dit... Rowena il avait les yeux blanc...**

**-Il a fait une prédiction ? **S'étonna la jeune mère.

Elle regarda son fils, dieu qu'elle était fier. Il avait enfin réussit. Elle demanda à son frère de lui montré son parchemin, et le lut à haute voix.

**-Sa prédiction est... **«**Celui qui cherche trouvera ses réponses dans le passé. Celui qui combat trouvera la force dans son cœur. ****Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche...»**

Mrs Pomfresh porta une main à sa bouche étouffant une exclamation de surprise.

**-Cette dernière phrase, je l'ai déjà entendu. C'était un an avant sa naissance, le professeur de divination est descendu de sa tour. Elle a voulu discuter avec le Directeur qui était venu chercher je ne sais plus quel rapport ici, et cette vieille folle à fait une prédiction à Albus. Et elle commençait comme ça... Mais je ne me souviens plus du reste... Je suis désolée...**

Les deux parents furent soulagé, ils avaient de réels alliés ici.

**-Ce n'est pas grave. C'est déjà beaucoup ce que vous nous avez rapporter. Je... Pouvons nous dormir avec notre bébé, nous ne voulons pas qu'il se réveil seul. **Demanda Rowena

**-Bien entendu, je vais isolé ce coin. Rester autant que vous le voudrez. **Sourit la vieille femme.

Les deux parents allèrent se placer auprès de leur enfant, et s'endormir rapidement. Sous le regard bienveillant de Godric qui décida d'avoir une discution avec Hermione. Le lion alla d'un pas tranquille jusqu'à sa tour, en chemin il rencontra son père.

**-Mon enfant, que se passe-t-il avec Harry ? **Interrogea le mage inquiet

**-Papa, promet moi de n'en parler à Salazar que si il y a un réel danger d'accord ? **Demanda Godric mal à l'aise de faire une telle demande à son père.

**-Bien entendu mon fils, mais que ce passe-t-il ? **Demanda Merlin

**-Harry à découvert la véritable identité de Voldemort. De plus nous pensons avec Harry que Natrix est dans le coup. Je sais que dans le dortoir des filles de ma maison, il y a un carnet ayant appartenu à Tom, et je songe que Natrix à dû ajouter sa petite touche personnelle dessus. Je me rendais là-bas pour le récupérer. **Répondit Godric, espérant ne pas se faire engueuler pour avoir cacher autant d'informations à son père

**-Allons-y ensemble. Et explique moi comment vous avez trouver tout cela ! **Demanda Merlin en se mettant en route avec son fils vers la tour Gryffondor.

Ils continuèrent leur discution, et bien qu'il n'ai pas apprécier, Merlin compris que son petit-fils avait voulut vérifier les informations qu'il avait avant d'en parler. Et fut surtout impressionner lorsque Godric expliqua comment l'adolescent avait trouver la véritable identité de Voldemort. A cet instant précis, le fondateur décida de l'appeler par son prénom.

Ils arrivèrent devant le portrait de la grosse dame qui sans mot de passe, laissa les deux hommes entrés. Hermione se précipita auprès de Godric.

**-Godric, que faites-vous ici ? **Interrogea Hermione surprise

**-Nous avons besoin du carnet. Il appartenait à Voldemort. **Dit le fondateur scrutant les yeux chocolat de la jeune fille.

Hermione blêmit d'un coup.

**-Je comprend tout maintenant. Je ne sais pas qui l'a, mais il se trouve qu'une camarade est de plus en plus fatigué. Même si... Je l'ai vue se cacher derrière des sorts. **Dit-elle

**-De qui s'agit-il ? **Interrogea Merlin

**-Ça ne risque pas de vous plaire, vue les tensions qu'il y a entre son frère et Harry, mais... Il se pourrait bien que cela concerne, Ginny Weasley. Bien que ça fasse un moment, que je ne l'ai pas vue... **Répondit Hermione

Godric regarda son père qui soupira.

**-Et Harry qui est à l'infirmerie. **Soupira Godric

**-A l'infirmerie ? Mais pourquoi ? Ron ne l'a pas blesser n'est-ce pas ? **S'inquiéta immédiatement Hermione

**-Ah euh... Non, non, il a juste fait une prédiction, sa première. Il est voyant né... Ça l'a épuisé c'est tout. **Sourit nerveusement le fondateur.

Hermione soupira de soulagement, elle ne supporterait pas de savoir son petit frère à l'infirmerie à cause du roux. Elle alla s'assoir, un peu nerveusement, de son côté elle avait également fais quelques découvertes.

**-Vous savez j'ai également trouver quelques petites choses de mon côté... **Commença-t-elle. **Je ne pouvait pas laisser Harry, faire des recherches seul alors, et puis il m'a demander comment un sorcier pouvait survivre à l'avada, comme lui. **Commença-t-elle

**-Et ? **Demanda Merlin

**-Oh... Euh... Pour Harry nous savons juste qu'il a lever un bouclier naturellement, mais pour Voldemort j'ai eut plus de mal à trouver, et il m'a fallu la complicité de Mrs Pince pour trouver ce que je cherchais. **Dit Hermione se levant d'un coup faisant les cent pas devant les deux hommes

**-Et j'ai découvert un petit morceau de vie des trois personnes dont vous avez parler à Harry. Premièrement, Ursus Molitor. Après Poudlard, il est parti en France. J'ai contacter une de mes tantes qui l'a connu. Il est devenu un directeur d'école pour sorcier handicapé. Il... Sa sœur à eut un accident de balais et est devenu paraplégique. **Continua-t-elle ne prêtant pas attention, aux visages surpris de Merlin et Godric.

**-Pour Tom Jedusor, je sais juste que c'est un orphelin, et que Dumbledore à voulut le prendre sous son aile, je n'ai rien trouver sur lui, je ne sais pas ce qu'il est devenu. **Dit-elle en s'arrêtant d'un coup.

**-Et pour finir Esox Carpio, lui est parti en Italie, et est le chef de la résistance italienne. Ils sont prêt à nous rejoindre pour combattre Voldemort à son retour. Il faudra juste leur envoyer un hiboux. **Continua-t-elle sortant une lettre de sa poche, la montrant au mage. Celui-ci eut un sourire, son petit-fils avait vraiment de la chance d'avoir cette petite dans son équipe.

**-Tom Jedusor est Voldemort Hermione, son carnet est...** Commença Godric en soupira, avant de se faire coupé par la jeune fille qui se mit à rougir sous son impolitesse.

**-Un horcruxe n'est-ce pas ? **Dit-elle

**-Comment ? **Interrogea Merlin

**-Je vous l'ai dis... J'ai trouver ce que je cherchais, et je suppose que Harry en est également un ?** Demanda-t-elle anxieuse

**-Malheureusement, et nous cherchons un moyen de... **Lui répondit Godric

**-Je peux faire des recherches pour vous aider si vous avez besoin. **Dit-elle prête à passé sa vie dans la bibliothèque pour son ami.

**-Merci Hermione, Harry a vraiment de la chance de te connaître ! **Sourit Merlin.

La jeune fille leur sourit également avant de sursauté.

**-Je sais qui pourra nous dire où se trouve Ginny ! **Dit-elle avec un grand sourire

**-Ah, et qui ? **Demanda Godric intéressé

**-Sa meilleure amie, Susan Bones, elle a été répartie à Poufsouffle l'année dernière ! Normalement elles sont inséparables …**

**-Et tu penses qu'elle sera dans sa salle commune maintenant ? **

**-Bien entendu ! Mais... Je n'ai pas le mot de passe...**

**-Ce n'est pas grave, nous allons lui parler de ce pas, merci à toi de nous guider. Et merci pour toutes les informations que tu nous a donnée, elles seront très utile à Harry. **

Hermione lui fit un sourire resplendissant avant de retourner dans sa chambre et de se remettre à chercher des informations qui pourraient leur être utile. Alors que Merlin et son fils interrogèrent Susan Bones qui ne savait pas où était sa meilleure amie, et leur fit par également d'un petit carnet qu'elle gardait précieusement pour la jeune fille qui depuis qu'elle l'avait en sa possession devenait de plus en plus étrange au goût de son amie.

Lorsque le lendemain Harry ouvrit les yeux, il ne se souvenait de plus grand chose, il savait qu'il avait discuter avec Godric et après c'était le trou noir. Il gémit avant de se retrouver collé contre la poitrine de sa mère.

**-Maman ? **Murmura l'adolescent

**-Oh mon chaton, ma petite émeraude, si tu savais à quel point je suis fière de toi mon bébé d'amour... **Dit-elle en lui déposant de nombreux baiser sur le front.

**-Je t'aime... **Soupira Harry. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait pour mérité un tel traitement dès son réveil mais était prêt à recommencer tous les jours.

Pas qu'il ne soit jamais choyer, ni même câliner, mais Rowena lui disait très rarement ce qu'elle pensait de lui. Une fois lorsqu'il était petit et qu'il avait réussit à trouver la solution à l'énigme donné par sa mère, il vint la trouver pour le lui annoncé. Mais sa mère mit quelques minutes pour réagir. L'enfant pensant réellement avoir fait une bêtise reparti, tête basse les larmes aux yeux de la bibliothèque, et il fut rejoint par Rowena dans le couloir, qui le prit tendrement dans ses bras, lui disant combien elle était fière de lui.

Tous avaient cru que ce serait Salazar le plus stricte et le moins démonstratif, et ils eurent une surprise en s'apercevant que Salazar était un vrai papa-poule qui s'occupait de Harry, tandis que Rowena ayant peur de mal faire s'était éloigner de son fils. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ai une longue discution avec son mari et où elle décida pour la première fois depuis longtemps d'enfin assumé sa maternité. Et depuis lors dès que Harry faisait de gros progrès elle lui montrait à quel point elle pouvait l'aimer.

**-Je ne saurais te dire si tu as lancé une prédiction ou un début de prophétie. Tu as impressionner Godric, tout en lui faisant peur,** sourit-elle.

Harry eu un vague souvenir d'une sensation étrange, et d'un long couloir blanc. Et de vagues silhouettes au loin lui faisant des signes, mais ne se souvenait pas d'avoir parler.

**-J'ai... J'étais dans une sorte de couloir, blanc... Mais je n'ai pas parler maman...**

Rowena surprise embrassa le front de Harry qui se redressait. La jeune mère avec un sourire rassurant pour son fils lui fit lire ce qu'il avait dit. Et l'adolescent surpris fronça les sourcils. Il était pourtant persuadé que... Il haussa les épaules, et s'allongea auprès de sa mère qui lui caressait les cheveux avec un doux sourire.

Il allait se rendormir, lorsque les portes furent ouvertes avec fracas, et qu'un Godric Gryffondor échevelé arriva auprès du lit. Rowena se leva laissant les deux garçons entre eux après avoir encore déposer de nombreux baiser sur le front et tout le visage de Harry, Dieu qu'elle était fière. Elle savait que si elle restait là elle entendrait des choses qu'elle n'aimerait probablement pas. Elle alla jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Une fois qu'elle fut parti Godric soupira.

**-Nous avons le carnet, et... C'est un horcruxe, tient Harry. **Dit le fondateur en tendant à son neveu, un petit cahier noir, sur la couverture il y vit les initiales _T.E. Jedusor_.

**-A nous deux Tom !**

**-Il n'y a rien d'écrit, en fait c'est étrange j'ai noter quelques mots. Des choses sans importances, et il m'a répondu. **

Harry releva la tête, et un sourire sadique apparut sur son visage.

**-Intéressant... **

L'adolescent ouvrit le carnet avant de faire apparaître une plume, et de commencer son amusement du jours.

_Bonjour, je m'appelle Harry Potter, et je suis en deuxième année à Poudlard. _

Il attendit quelques secondes avant que sa phrase ne disparaisse, et qu'une nouvelle ne prenne sa place.

_Bonjour Harry Potter, je me nomme Tom Jedusor, j'étais préfet en chef lors de ma cinquième année à Poudlard. _

Le sourire de Harry se mit à grandir.

_Tu es un carnet enchanté ? _

_Oui, mon propriétaire m'a fait ainsi. _

_Veux-tu être mon ami, et partager avec moi mes prochaines années à Poudlard ? _

_Bien entendu Harry. De quoi veux-tu que nous discution ? _

_Parle moi de la Chambre des Secrets et de l'Héritier de Serpentard._

_Et bien, je peux te dire que la Chambre des Secrets, n'est pas un mythe, elle existe belle et bien, veux-tu que je te montre celui qui de mon époque était vue comment l'héritier de Serpentard ? _

_Je veux bien. Mais de quel Serpentard parles-tu ? Dans les livres il y ai fait mention de jumeaux..._

_Natrix le plus grand Fondateur bien entendu !_

Le sourire de Harry s'agrandit, ils le tenaient enfin. Natrix était bel et bien le complice de Tom. L'enfant décida de le nommé par son prénom et plus par son stupide pseudonyme qui n'effrayait personne.

Les pages se mirent à tournées jusqu'à s'arrêter sur une page jaunie par le temps, avant qu'une brèche au milieu du cahier n'aspire l'adolescent. Godric jura entre ses dents. Harry lui vit où était la l'entrée de la Chambre, et surtout l'adolescent vit qui Tom pensait être l'Héritier de Natrix. Hagrid. Harry sorti du carnet quelques minutes plus tard. Il regarda Godric.

**-Godric, j'ai une très bonne nouvelle. Et j'ai la confirmation de nos doutes et soupçons. Par contre Tom m'envoie sur la piste de Hagrid. Bon j'avoue que... Il aime bien ce qui est hors norme, mais il est très gentil c'est lui qui m'a dit l'année dernière comment endormir son cerbère à trois têtes... Et il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche alors être l'héritier de Natrix... Non, et puis regarde ce qu'il m'a dit plus tôt. **

Harry montra à son oncle ce que lui avait dit le carnet.

**-Faut-il prévenir Salazar ? **

**-Pas encore, je veux en savoir plus sur lui avant de faire quoi que ce soit. **

**-Très bien. **

Harry réécrit une phrase dans le carnet.

_Wow génial ce que tu m'as montré, comment puis-je entrer dans la Chambre ? _

_Il faut que je sois avec toi. Seul un fourchelang peu entrer. _

_Un quoi ? _

_Un fourchelang, est une personne qui parle aux serpents. _

_Tu en sais des choses... Dit moi tout ce que tu as appris, et aussi dit moi ce qu'il y a dans la Chambre. _

_Pourquoi devrais-je te donner autant d'informations sans en savoir plus sur toi ? _

_Ma vie n'est pas très intéressante... Je vis chez des moldus quand je ne suis pas à Poudlard, de vrais brutes. Ils n'aiment pas la magie. Et ici, j'ai un seul ami, un Serpentard. Mais nous nous voyons en secret je suis un Gryffondor et de ce que j'ai cru comprendre l'année dernière il vaut mieux pas que nous soyons vue ensemble._

_Je comprend Harry. Dans la Chambre il y a deux Basilics. Et pour ce que je sais, il me faudrait du temps. Penses-tu en avoir assez pour me lire ?_

_Autant que tu auras besoin Tom..._

Et c'est ainsi qu'avec son oncle, Harry prit note de tout ce que lui disait le carnet. Il fit plusieurs erreurs qui allaient aider l'adolescent à mieux détruire son ennemi.

Après, près de sept heures de récit et une pile impressionnante de parchemins de notes le carnet s'arrêta. Tom exprimant sa fatigue. Il ne comprenait pas avec son autre sorcière il pouvait se nourrir de sa magie et là, il y avait comme un bouclier de protection qui l'empêchait de se nourrir de cette magie qui lui tendait les bras. Harry referma le carnet un sourire satisfait sur son visage.

**-Maintenant, je vais pouvoir descendre dans la Chambre. Godric, Natrix est le second Basilic. En attendant laissons passé un peu de temps. Il faut qu'on se prépare. Entraine moi au Duel j'ai la mauvaise impression que c'est ce qu'aime mon cher vieil oncle. **

Godric accepta avec réticence. Il savait ce que préparait Harry mais n'avait aucun moyen de l'arrêter. L'adolescent était d'une nature extrêmement protectrice envers sa famille et rien ni personne ne pourrais l'empêcher d'accomplir ce qu'il avait en tête depuis maintenant un bon moment.

Les semaines s'écoulèrent tranquillement, noël n'était pas loin, Hermione avait rapporter de nouvelles informations concernant Tom Jedusor, elle avait fait avec l'aide de Salazar l'arbre généalogique du Lord afin de savoir dans quelles directions chercher.

Pendant ce temps Harry subit un lourd et long entrainement au Duel par Godric, et de magie élémentale avec Merlin. Tous trois savaient ce qu'attendait Harry une fois dans la chambre et tous trois redoutaient plus que tout que l'enfant soit blesser.

Il avait été décider que le jour où il descendrait dans la Chambre Godric expliquerait à Rowena et à Salazar où se trouvait leur fils. L'adolescent ne serait pas seul étant accompagné de Merlin sous sa forme animagus.

Et durant cette période toute l'école put rigoler des déboires à répétition de Ron, le jeune roux ne supportait plus les vêtements, le rouge et or l'écœurait et ses notes baissèrent rapidement.

Harry avait tout de même demander à avoir un après midi dans la semaine tranquille pour se détendre et s'amuser avec ses amis, comme un adolescent normal. Son grand-père et son oncle acceptèrent. Cet après-midi là, Harry était dans la bibliothèque avec Pansy qu'il aidait à faire ses devoirs lorsqu'entra le professeur McGonagall, le visage blême. Dès qu'elle le vit, elle alla directement vers Harry.

**-Monsieur Potter, pouvez-vous me suivre s'il vous plait ? **

**-Oh Professeur... Tout vas bien ? Vous avez l'air un peu malade. **

**-Monsieur Potter, je suis au regret de vous dire que Miss Granger à été pétrifier. **

Harry la regarda un instant, laissant tombé son livre.

**-Quand ?** Demanda-t-il

-**Il y a deux heures à peine. Je suis désolée...**

**-Quel couloir ? **

**-Elle sortait de la tour Gryffondor, et venait ici pour vous rejoindre je suppose. **

**-Oui elle venait me rejoindre effectivement. Prévenez le professeur Snape. Et voyez quand le philtre sera prêt. Demander à papa au pire. Je dois voir mon oncle. Y a-t-il autre chose ? **

**-Non plus rien, Miss Granger se trouve à l'infirmerie, voulez-vous la voir. **

**-Je vous suit. **

Le professeur et l'étudiant sortirent ensemble de la bibliothèque pour se rendre à l'infirmerie. En chemin, ils croisèrent Draco Malfoy qui suivit ce petit monde, il avait quelques informations à donner à Harry. Sur le chemin qui les menaient auprès de son amie, Harry s'arrêta net. Là dans le couloir se tenait Natrix le narguant d'un sourire hautin.

_-__**Bientôt mon très cher neveu, j'aurais la joie de te tuer ! Je sais que ton père ne me laissera jamais t'approcher, mais sache que ton amie ce n'est qu'un simple avertissement. **_

_**-Ton avertissement ne sert à rien Natrix, je sais ce que j'ai à faire !**_

_**-Ton père te pleurera bientôt !**_

L'homme se mit à rire, avant de partir en courant, suivit rapidement par Harry qui se retrouva face à un couloir vide. L'adolescent se mit à pester contre cet homme. Sous les regards étonnés de Draco et de Minerva.

**-Un problème de famille Harry ? **Questionna Draco.

Harry ne lui répondit que par un simple grognement. Il était réellement fou de rage, cet oncle allait connaître l'une des plus violentes colères de l'adolescent pourtant tellement calme. Il alla auprès de sa jeune amie, et vit que son père était présent. Il sentis son estomac se nouer.

Il alla auprès de lui. Lui prenant doucement la main. Le Fondateur observa son fils.

_**-Où en est ton philtre papa ? **_

_**-Les mandragores sont presque prêtes, mais j'ai peur de ne pas avoir assez de philtre pour tous... **_

_**-Même si je te ramène des mandragores adultes ?**_

_**-Là il se peut que j'en ai pour tous. Où en es-tu de tes investigations ? **_

_**-Ça avance, je t'expliquerais tout, promis, mais pas maintenant... Prend soin d'Hermione... Je dois parler avec Godric. Papa, je t'aime.**_

Salazar eut une sensation étrange au niveau de l'estomac, comme si il ne reverrait jamais son enfant. Il fit un simple sourire à Harry, et le regarda partir vers Godric.


	15. Chapter 15

**Harry Potter, enfant de Fondateur**

Par LXS

Disclaimer : _Je __ne __possède __rien __de __l'Univers __Potter, __seuls __quelques __personnages __sont __à __moi, __ainsi __que __l'histoire __bizarre __et __tordue.__ Si __j'écris __cela __c'est __par __pure __plaisir __!_

Note de l'auteur : _j'ai__ eut __l'idée __de __cette __fic, __après __en __avoir __lu __plusieurs __où __les __Fondateurs __étaient __présents __et __je __me__ suis __dis,__que __feraient-ils __si __ils __découvraient, __un __Harry __bébé __dans __leur __château. __J'espère __que __cette __histoire __vous __plaira__!__Bonne __lecture._

Résumé : _Lorsque __l'esprit __de __Voldemort __quitte __le __corps __en __miette __de __Quirrel __et __fonce __sur __Harry __ce __dernier __se __retrouve __projeter __dans __le __passé, __en __tant __que __bébé, __et __se __fait __recueillir __par __Salazar __Serpentard __et __Rowena__ Serdaigle __qui __viennent __juste __de __se __marier. __Les __deux __jeunes __parents__ décident __d'adopter __le __bébé __et __le __laisse __grandir __tranquillement __jusqu'à __ce __que __son __époque __le __rappelle, __et__ avec __lui__ les __Fondateurs __et __Merlin._

_**Bêta-lectrice : Reptilia Snape**_

_**(merci de me supporter, moi et mes... énormes défauts ;))**_

**Harry Potter, enfant de Fondateur**

**Chapitre 14 : Dans la gueule du Serpent**

Dans les semaines qui suivirent les entraînements de Harry se virent intensifier, noël était depuis longtemps passé, et cette année là la fête avait semblé fade aux yeux de Harry, tout en restant concentré sur son objectif premier. L'adolescent ne voulait absolument rien laisser passé. Hermione avec ses recherches avait fait de vraie merveilles et avait considérablement avancer dans l'arbre généalogique de Tom et Natrix.

Il ne restait plus qu'a trouver ce qu'ils voulaient à savoir les reliques contenant les morceaux d'âmes maudites. Asio quand à lui vint vers le milieu du mois de juin après la rencontre entre Natrix et Harry, trouver son maître en plein banquet. Il se glissa le long de sa jambe, avant de lui siffler que quelqu'un était entré dans la chambre.

Une jeune fille rousse qu'il avait déjà vue plusieurs fois traîner dans le coin. Harry avait fait en sorte que l'actuel propriétaire du carnet puisse le récupérer sans pour autant éveiller ses soupçons. Il l'avait mit en évidence dans les toilettes de Mimi. Harry se leva d'un coup, et sortit de la grande salle son oncle et son grand-père le suivant. A la surprise de beaucoup de personnes présente dont ses parents. Dans le couloir, Harry discutait avec son grand-père et son oncle, leur donnant les dernières recommandations.

**-Godric, si quelque chose tourne mal préviens papa, et demande lui si Natrix à un point faible. Mais surtout fais en sorte qu'il ne fasse rien d'irréfléchis...**

**-Un peu comme toi ?...**

**-Moi je suis préparer, mais j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment, et je sais que maman le ressent aussi. **

Harry s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir pour faire face à son oncle et son grand-père.

**-Quoi qu'il arrive, faites en sorte que papa et maman ne soient pas blesser. S'il vous plaît..**

**-Tu ****as ****ma ****parole ****Harry, ****Salazar ****et ****Rowena ****n'auront ****rien.**Le rassura Merlin un doux sourire.

Harry soupira et se remit en route, ils devaient d'abord passé par leur appartements récupérer quelques petites choses.

Harry changea d'une tenue neutre pour un banquet, à une tenue de combat, avec tous ses couteaux collé à son corps, sa baguette dans son étui collé à son bras, un cadeau de noël fort utile de la part d'Hermione. Il était prêt, et attendait Merlin qui prit son bâton, se transformant aussitôt en phénix argent, il alla se poser sur l'épaule droite de Harry. L'adolescent soupira une nouvelle fois avant de se mettre en route, il devait aller dans la chambre.

Godric lui n'avait rien prévu de spéciale, il avait perdu l'une de ses plus petites lames qu'il prenait généralement, pour ce genre d'occasion. Il se transforma en lion et marcha d'un pas fier aux côtés de son neveu.

Arrivé devant les toilettes, Harry soupira une nouvelle fois. Il savait que ce qu'il allait faire était dingue, complètement irresponsable et irréfléchis. Mais pour son père. Il s'arrêta à l'entrée et fit une protection runique avec son sang. Aucun Basilic ne pourrait s'échapper de ces toilettes.

**-Dernière ****chose, ****cachez-vous.**** N'intervenez**** que ****si ****ça ****tourne ****mal ****en ****bas ****d'accord ****?** Demanda-t-il

Merlin et Godric se regardèrent un instant. Soupirant de concert.

**-Très ****bien. **Accepta Merlin.

Harry fit face à l'évier et sifflât de manière calme le mot de passe. Après quelques secondes et des grincements effroyables, l'ouverture se trouvait devant les trois sorciers. Harry sauta suivit par Merlin qui portait entre ses griffes Godric. Les deux animagus allèrent se mettre dans un coin d'ombre à peine eurent-ils franchis la seconde porte Asio quand à lui alla se cacher dans un recoin d'ombre allant tout de même se renseigner auprès de Lucifer quand à savoir ce qu'il se passait exactement pour lui en tant que Basilic du grand Salazar Serpentard.

Harry lui n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'arriver que Natrix sous sa forme de Basilic le chargea. Harry fit un saut de côté, et se prépara à combattre. Les deux sorciers de niveau égal, firent une magistrale démonstration.

Sans savoir comment, Harry se retrouva avec l'épée de son oncle dans la main, et la tendit droit devant lui alors que le majestueux serpent l'attaquait une nouvelle fois. Bien campé sur ses pieds Harry réussit à le blesser grièvement.

Le serpent dans un sifflement furieux promis mille morts lentes et douloureuses à Harry. L'adolescent le regarda le visage neutre. Il s'attendait à tout de sa part. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait réserver mais il s'attendait visiblement à le voir lui et pas son père. Et puis dans un rayon d'une lumière venue d'il ne savait pas trop où, il vit le corps étendu de Ginny Weasley tenant fermement contre elle le petit carnet noir.

Prenant sur lui Harry ne montra rien de sa contrariété. Il fit un signe à son oncle qui se mit en route, il avait prit avec lui Asio, le serpent noir pourrait être un messager très important. Le lion le retrouva tapis dans un petit recoin sombre parler avec Lucifer avait été quelque chose d'agréable. Il pensait pouvoir rediscuter avec le majestueux serpent. Son regard croisa celui du lion, un animal en qui il savait, pouvait avoir confiance. Godric reprit son apparence, il devait faire venir Salazar immédiatement.

**-Je sais que je ne parle pas ta langue mais je sais que tu peux me comprendre. Va chercher Salazar, ton maître à de graves ennuis, je peux pas le laisser continuer à se battre. Fais aussi vite que tu peux mais revient avec Salazar il en va de la vie de ton maître. **

Asio n'eut pas besoin de plus pour se mettre en route à la recherche de Salazar. Harry et le basilic se faisait face depuis maintenant plusieurs minutes, l'enfant avait réussi à blesser le serpent géant, lorsque prit d'un sursaut de rébellion l'animal fouetta l'air de sa longue queue percutant avec violence Harry qui alla s'écraser contre un mur, sonné.

Les yeux à moitié ouvert, Harry vit des jets de couleurs différentes fusé vers Natrix. Il essaya de se relever et fut surpris en sentant des bras l'aider. Lorsqu'il fut debout il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de son père.

-**Il ****ne ****faut ****pas ****que ****tu ****restes**** ici ****papa...** Commença l'adolescent affolé

-**Je**** ne ****te ****laisserais ****pas ****seul ****affronter ****ce ****serpent ****Harry ****! **Lui répondit aussitôt Salazar.

Harry soupira, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas le dernier mot. Il tourna le dos à Salazar et se concentra sur sa magie, lui demandant de protéger son père. L'entité apparut et prenant peur en sentant les intentions de Natrix se fondit dans le sol se liant à la magie du château.

Harry sentit monté en lui une puissance phénoménale, il brillait littéralement de puissance, et Natrix cru un instant qu'il ne pourrait plus rien contre le gamin. Le serpent voyant une occasion de tuer son frère se précipita sur lui, et tout se passa en quelques secondes. Harry se retourna et les bras en croix il protégea de son corps Salazar. Natrix avait sa gueule grande ouverte. Harry avait dresser un bouclier qui vola en éclat, et les crocs du puissant serpent le transpercèrent de par en par.

Avant de se relever de toute sa hauteur et de balancer d'un coup de tête vers le fond de la salle le corps de son neveux sous le regard horrifier de Salazar qui se sentit mourir. Son fils l'avait sauvé lui. Une rage sans précédent se glissa dans ses veines. Il vit derrière l'animal des blocs de pierres, tombés à l'endroit où avait été jeter le corps de Harry.

Merlin était déjà sur place voulant sauver son petit garçon, et avec l'aide non négligeable de Godric le travail se fit un peu plus rapidement. Natrix reprit sa forme humaine, observant son frère. Et le nargua de son petit sourire suffisant.

Salazar fit appel à une ancienne magie qu'il avait enfouie au plus profond de lui. Une magie qui se transmettait de génération en générations. Et qu'il avait hériter de sa mère. Une magie ancienne, qui renforçait chacun de ses sorts, et les rendaient plus puissant. L'homme se sentit encore plus en colère lorsqu'il vit sur le sol des traces de sang de son fils.

_**-Sal... Tu viens me demander de te reprendre ? Tu avais aimer la première fois ? **_

_**-Tu ne sais pas, ce que tu viens de provoquer. **_

_**-Mais tu vas te faire un plaisir de me le dire n'est-ce pas ? **_

_**-Tu viens de provoquer ta propre mort ! **_

Natrix éclata de rire.

**-Ma mort ? Rien que ça ? Mais enfin Sal, je suis immortel... Ne le savais-tu pas ? **

**-Ceci n'est qu'une illusion. Mon fils bien que blesser t'achèvera, si ce n'est moi qui m'en charge. **

**-Mais ton fils bien que bon combattant est mort, et ceci est son tombeau ! **

Et sans que Natrix ne se rende compte, l'entité magique de Harry se glissa dans le corps de Salazar, et les deux magies fusionnèrent pour le bien des deux sorciers liés par un amour profond, et un respect sans faille de cette puissance qui les habitaient.

Renforcer par le désir d'éliminer la vermine qui l'avait brisé enfant, Salazar fit face à son frère. Le regard de glace, la posture inquiétante quand au combat qui s'annonçait déjà comme des plus impressionnant de toute l'histoire de Poudlard. Les frères ennemis de nouveau face à face.

**-Je sens que contrairement à la première fois, tu perdras bien plus aujourd'hui ! Au fait ta femme est d'un exquis... **

Salazar ne put en supporter d'avantage, et prit sa forme de Basilic Royal, le serpent long de plusieurs mètre avait sur sa peau les couleurs de Harry autant que les siennes. Il impressionna Natrix qui cacha vite son trouble reprenant également sa forme de basilic. Et leur affrontement débuta dans un cri de rage pure. Les deux Basilics se précipitant l'un sur l'autre.


	16. Chapter 16

**Harry Potter, enfant de Fondateur**

Par LXS

Disclaimer : _Je ne possède rien de l'Univers Potter, seuls quelques personnages sont à moi, ainsi que l'histoire bizarre et tordue. Si j'écris cela c'est par pure plaisir !_

Note de l'auteur : _j'ai eut l'idée de cette fic, après en avoir lu plusieurs où les Fondateurs étaient présent et je me suis dis, que feraient-ils si ils découvraient, un Harry bébé dans leur château. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira ! Bonne lecture._

Résumé : _Lorsque l'esprit de Voldemort quitte le corps en miette de Quirrel et fonce sur Harry ce dernier se retrouve projeter dans le passé, en tant que bébé, et se fait recueillir par Salazar Serpentard et Rowena Serdaigle qui viennent juste de se marier. Les deux jeunes parents décident d'adopter le bébé et le laisse grandir tranquillement jusqu'à ce que son époque le rappelle, et avec lui les Fondateurs et Merlin._

_**Bêta-lectrice : Reptilia Snape**_

_**(merci de me supporter, moi et mes... énormes défauts ;))**_

**Harry Potter, enfant de Fondateur**

**Chapitre 15 : Un duel et une explication**

Et leur affrontement débuta dans un cri de rage pure. Les deux Basilics se précipitant l'un sur l'autre.

Tandis que les deux reptiles se faisaient face, Merlin et Godric cherchaient Harry. Ils durent dégager plusieurs blocs de pierres extrêmement lourd. Avant que Godric ne voit un étrange bouclier. Le château avait ériger une lourde protection afin que son enfant ne soit pas malmener. Merlin après avoir lancer plusieurs sorts, put enfin atteindre le corps inconscient de Harry. Du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait.

**-Minable sorcier de seconde zone, **dit une voix froide derrière Merlin et Godric les faisant sursauter, **comme si il pouvait me faire ne serait-ce qu'un peu de mal... Désolé grand-père, Godric, mais ce subterfuge était nécessaire. Papa doit pouvoir se venger. Et faire le deuil de son passé. **

**-Harry ! **Sursauta Merlin en prenant son petit-fils dans une douce étreinte. **Comment as-tu fais ? **

Le garçon eut un sourire sadique.

**-J'ai trouver cette précieuse ruse dans un grimoire sur les pratiques ninja dans le japon de l'ère Edo. Sous ce bouclier de terre que j'ai ériger vous ne trouverez qu'un mannequin d'entrainement. La blessure qu'il lui a infligé m'aurait coûter la vie. J'en discute depuis plusieurs nuits avec ma magie, et elle était d'accord pour feindre son inquiétude.**

Ils allaient poser de nouvelles questions, lorsqu'ils aperçurent que Salazar était en difficultés. Harry leva sa main et un arc d'or et de diamant apparut, il tenait entre ses doigts une flèche identique à l'arc. Merlin l'entendit marmonner quelque chose avant que la flèche n'aille se planter dans le corps de Natrix.

Le basilic déstabilisé se retrouva vite en mauvaise posture avec Salazar qui revenait à la charge. Il essaya en vain de se protéger de l'attaque de son frère. Natrix fut blesser, sentant qu'il perdrait certainement ce combat il reprit sa forme humaine, de même que Salazar, l'homme se mit à rire. D'un rire froid.

_**-Très beau subterfuge Harry... **_

_**-Merci, je dois dire que j'en suis très fier. **_Dit le garçon arborant un sourire totalement hypocrite à son oncle avant de reprendre froidement sous le regard incrédule de son père. Son entité magique le quittant pour se trouver près de son sorcier,_** Natrix tu ne mérite pas l'air que tu respires en es-tu conscient ?**_

Godric, Merlin, et Salazar tiquèrent en même temps

**-Papa... Tu as vue ?... **Commença le lion

**-L'entité magique de Harry est... **Continua Merlin

**-Enceinte ?... **Termina Salazar qui les avaient rejoins

**-Comment est-ce possible papa ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une magie enceinte avant... **Reprit Godric

**-Et bien, c'est la première fois que... Je suis confronter à ce genre de... Chose... **Dit Merlin ne s'expliquant pas l'état de la magie de son petit-fils.

**-Et Harry était bien trop occupé ces derniers mois. Et il est trop jeune pour... Enfin il n'aurait pas fait... Il n'est pas le père ! **Essaya d'expliquer Salazar s'attirant le regard intrigué de Natrix et celui surpris de son fils. Les deux combattants se faisaient toujours face, bien que grièvement blesser Natrix voulait reprendre le combat. Harry le stoppa d'un regard.

_**-A ta place je partirais loin d'ici, reprendrais des forces et ressusciterais mon descendant.**_

_**-Je t'aurais Potter ! **_

_**-Mais moi aussi Serpentard !**_

Dans un sifflement furieux Natrix transplana loin du château. Harry se retourna vers son père qui lui jetait un regard des plus noir et le jeune homme déglutit avec difficultés.

**-Je suis désolé papa... Je ne pouvais pas... Enfin... **Commença Harry en baissant la tête car il savait qu'il avait non seulement fait peur à son père mais qu'il l'avait également blesser en le laissant hors de ses investigations, lui préférant Godric.

**-Salazar, nous aussi devons te demander pardon. Harry n'aurait jamais agit sans nous en parler avant. Et nous aurions du te mettre au courant dès le début mais... Nous ne savions pas comment te dire que ton frère était derrière tout ça. **Enchaina Godric

**-Je comprends. **Soupira Serpentard, **je me doutais aussi qu'il était derrière tout ça, parce que je l'avais vue plusieurs fois observer discrètement les avancer de Harry dans ses investigations. Je me disais que vous avoir raconté ce qu'il m'était arrivé, avait éveiller en moi des souvenirs qui devenaient au fil du temps des hallucinations... Peut-être la folie qui avait autre fois toucher mon frère me touchait-elle à présent ? Et j'ai préférer me taire... **

Harry doucement s'approcha de son père qui fini par le prendre dans un douce étreinte rassurante. Il n'y avait eut aucun blesser et c'était un vrai miracle. Merlin s'éclaircit la gorge, il voulait une explication maintenant, il fit apparaître des fauteuils confortables. Et tous écoutèrent Harry.

**-Que voulez-vous savoir ? **Soupira l'adolescent

**-Quand as-tu échanger ta place avec le mannequin ? **Demanda Merlin

**-Ce n'étais pas moi au banquet, je suis ici depuis cet après-midi. C'est moi qui ai envoyer Asio à mon double. **

**-Comment savais-tu que... **Godric jura ils avaient complètement oublier Ginny Weasley qui gisait toujours sur le sol froid de la pièce.

**-Je l'ai suivis discrètement, **dit Harry en désignant la silhouette près de la salle des armes.

Merlin se leva et alla voir la jeune fille, elle était très pâle et son cœur commençait à avoir des ratés. Harry s'approcha de son grand-père. Et avant que le vieux mage ai put toucher le carnet, Harry s'en empara, il se tourna vers sa magie.

_-Mon sorcier, un mal puissant habite cet objet. Je ne sais comment le détruire, mais vous pouvez le garder le temps que nous trouvions un moyen. _

**-Je vais le mettre en lieu sûr. **Lui répondit Harry avec un petit sourire.

**-A Gringotts ? **Demanda Godric

**-Non, on pourrait le voler. Grand-père as-tu toujours cette malle à neuf serrures qui n'est plus utilisé ? **

**-Oui...**

Harry arborait un sourire sadique, il allait réellement s'amuser avec Natrix et Voldemort. Il allait récupérer toutes les horcruxes et les détruire en même temps. Il s'en frotta les mains, avant de se reprendre.

**-J'avais prévenu Mrs Pomfresh qu'il y aurait certainement des blessés, allons la voir avec Ginny. **

Merlin se transforma en phénix et fit comprendre aux autres de s'accrocher à lui, Godric lui avait prit le corps de la jeune sorcière, tandis que Salazar tenait son fils. Une fois arrivé aux toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, Asio se rendit immédiatement auprès de son maître.

_**-Harry, le directeur te cherche partout. **_

_**-Merci de me prévenir mon ami, mais je ne veux pas le voir pour le moment nous avons un soucis. Bien qu'il faille attendre avant de détruire cet Horcruxe, Ginny ne saura être soigner tant qu'il lui pompera tout son flux magique et vitale, peux-tu m'aider ? **_

_**-Montre moi de quoi il s'agit et je ferais de mon mieux Harry. **_

Harry lui fit un petit sourire, et tendis au serpent le carnet de Tom.

_**-Il faudrait que Lucifer enfonce l'un de ses crocs dedans. C'est le seul moyen connu Harry pour enlever le mal de cet objet. **_

_**-Merci mon ami. **_

Harry sourit de toutes ses dents avant de retourner dans la chambre des secrets. Là il appela le basilic de son père et lui demanda de détruire le carnet. Lorsque cela fut fait, Ginny commença à reprendre des couleurs. La jeune fille était complètement blottit contre Godric. Ce dernier d'ailleurs arriva en courant à l'infirmerie où il appela de manière fort peu discrète Mrs Pomfresh.

L'infirmière ausculta la jeune fille, et décida de faire prévenir ses parents. Harry quand à lui remonta de la chambre, d'un pas tranquille, même si il savait qu'il devait encore beaucoup d'explications. Lorsqu'il fut arriver devant l'infirmerie il vit toute sa famille, il soupira puis entra.

L'heure était enfin arrivé...


	17. Chapter 17

**Harry Potter, enfant de Fondateur**

Par LXS

Disclaimer : _Je ne possède rien de l'Univers Potter, seuls quelques personnages sont à moi, ainsi que l'histoire bizarre et tordue. Si j'écris cela c'est par pure plaisir !_

Note de l'auteur : _j'ai eut l'idée de cette fic, après en avoir lu plusieurs où les Fondateurs étaient présent et je me suis dis, que feraient-ils si ils découvraient, un Harry bébé dans leur château. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira ! Bonne lecture._

_Merci à sheltan mon bêta_

Résumé : _Lorsque l'esprit de Voldemort quitte le corps en miette de Quirrel et fonce sur Harry ce dernier se retrouve projeté dans le passé, en tant que bébé, et se fait recueillir par Salazar Serpentard et Rowena Serdaigle qui viennent juste de se marier. Les deux jeunes parents décident d'adopter le bébé et le laisse grandir tranquillement jusqu'à ce que son époque le rappelle, et avec lui les Fondateurs et Merlin._

**Harry Potter, enfant de Fondateur**

**Chapitre 16 : Et enfin pleurer mes parents...**

Salazar alla se mettre auprès de Harry le regardant droit dans les yeux.

**-Ce que tu as fais Harry... Pourquoi ?...**

Harry fit un doux sourire à son père.

**-Pourquoi j'ai fait ce que j'ai fait ? **Lui demanda-t-il doucement, **je savais que Natrix était derrière ça depuis quelques mois, je ne voulais rien te dire parce que... J'avais peur que tu fasse quelque chose de stupide... **

**-Quelque chose comme ce que tu as fais ? **Demanda Rowena les mains sur les hanches

**-Quelque chose comme ça oui. Mais en même temps, j'avais mis grand-père et tonton dans la confidence. Je n'y serais pas allé seul. Godric a été le premier à tout découvrir en même temps que moi. Et Hermione nous a beaucoup aidé.**

Il vit son père soupirer et se passer une main dans les cheveux. Il allait poser de nouvelles questions à Harry lorsque la porte s'ouvrit avec pertes et fracas et que Dumbledore accompagné par les Weasley arrivèrent dans l'infirmerie. Le vieux directeur se mit auprès du jeune homme lui faisant les gros yeux.

**-Que signifie tout ceci jeune homme ? **

**-Mon père et moi même venons de vous débarrasser d'un putain de basilic qui n'était autre que mon cher oncle préféré, **dit-il ironiquement, **vous savez une affaire de famille quoi. **

**-Je veux vous voir dans mon bureau, IMMÉDIATEMENT ! **Hurla-t-il à Harry.

**-Je ne viendrais pas ! **Lui répondit aussitôt Harry d'un air buté les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Il sentait chez le directeur un truc louche.

Dumbledore soupira alors que Molly Weasley prenait Harry dans une étreinte étouffante, répétant comme une litanie, 'merci'. Lorsqu'il fut libéré il put lui répondre.

**-Ne me remerciez pas, je n'ai pas fais ça pour avoir des remerciements, en revanche j'aimerais que vous parliez à Ron. Depuis mon retour il me provoque pour la simple raison qu'il n'aime pas mon père. **

Une Molly Weasley en colère pouvait faire peur, mais une Molly Weasley folle de rage était une expérience que Harry refusait tout net d'affronter, autant aller danser une valse avec Tom Jedusor. Avec un sourire satisfait le garçon essaya d'aller auprès de ses parents qui discutaient tranquillement avec Arthur. Avant même d'avoir fait mine de partir dans leur direction Dumbledore, posa une main autoritaire sur son épaule le redirigeant vers la sortie.

Le temps qui était au beau fixe vit son ciel bleu, se couvrir d'un épais manteau nuageux et très menaçant. La puissance de la magie que dégageait Harry empêcha Dumbledore de le toucher plus longtemps.

-**Mais que ?...**

Salazar et Rowena observèrent leur fils, ils ne pensaient pas qu'il ai tant de puissance caché en lui. L'air de la pièce devint réellement lourds, et les yeux devenu d'une jolie couleur dorée Harry regarda son grand-père qui fit un sourire ému.

Sa magie toujours aussi enceinte se montra en posant ses mains sur ses hanches elle regarda Dumbledore. 

-_Comment osez-vous croire un seul instant que mon sorcier puisse être pour vous une arme ? Comment sorcier pouvez vous croire une seconde pouvoir droguer et manipuler mon sorcier ? Tout ce que vous lui avez fait avaler durant l'année je l'ai rejeté de son corps afin qu'il n'en garde aucune séquelles, et que ces produits n'altèrent pas son objectivité ! Vous ne méritez pas le titre de sorcier et encore moins de mage. _

_-_**Mais je...**

_-N'approchez plus MON sorcier !_

Salazar et Rowena regardèrent leur fils avoir un petit sourire en coin. L'entité magique de Harry disparut revenant dans son sorcier. Ses yeux toujours dorés il regarda le vieux directeur.

**-Ne jamais contrarier une femme enceinte elle pourrait devenir un vrai démon ! Papa, maman, il est temps. **

Harry se tourna vers sa famille, et tous savaient ce que le garçon avait en tête. Il voulait juste pouvoir rendre hommage à ses parents biologiques, leur dire qu'il était aimé, et qu'eux pouvaient enfin reposer en paix. Salazar alla auprès de son fils, le prenant contre lui. La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois. Rowena lui fit un doux sourire alors que Salazar lui s'écartait de son fils.

**-Une personne souhaiterait te voir, **lui dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Salazar n'eut le temps que de se pousser avant que Harry ne se retrouve par terre, sous Hermione qui le serrait doucement contre elle.

**-Je savais que tu y arriverais ! Je savais que tu m'aiderais ! Merci !**

**-C'est normal Hermione, tu es ma meilleure amie, ma sœur de magie et de sang jamais je ne t'aurais laissé tomber. **

La jeune fille fini par se relever, avant de tendre sa main à Harry qui l'a prit avec plaisir se relevant à son tour. Salazar s'approcha de Harry, tout comme Rowena.

**-Peux-tu maintenant nous dire comment tu as fait ? **Demanda-t-il

**-Je n'ai utilisé qu'une vieille ruse ninjas, tu m'as toujours dis d'être aussi futé que mes adversaires, et au moment où j'ai su que Voldemort était en fait Tom Elvis Jedusor, tout a été beaucoup plus clair dans mon esprit. Et il m'a fallut une rencontre avec Natrix pour me faufiler dans son esprit et fouiller un peu, il est peut-être ton jumeau papa, mais son esprit est aussi troué qu'un gruyère. Lorsqu'il s'en est rendu compte il est parti...**

Tous regardèrent le gamin. Dumbledore plus choqué que les autres, personnes ne devait découvrir la véritable identité de Voldemort. Il manipula sa baguette prêt à jeter le sort oubliette à son élève. Élève qui présentement le regardait les yeux noircis de colère.

**-Si vous ne voulez pas vous prendre les foudres de la magie elle même évitez de m'envoyer votre oubliette monsieur ! **Lui dit-il froidement.

Merlin lui était de plus en plus époustouflé Harry avait développé en même temps beaucoup sa magie, il était réellement puissant et dormait en lui une force violente. Le vieux directeur baissa sa baguette, en soupirant.

**-Tu as pris beaucoup de risques, Harry. Ne nous refait jamais ça, s'il te plaît. **

**-Je ne peux pas vous faire une telle promesse, je ne peux pas ne pas m'engager dans la guerre qui va arriver surtout si Natrix est dans le conflit. Papa, tu aura besoin de mon aide, c'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de revenir. La magie ne voulait pas que je sois confronté à tout cela, mais j'en ai décidé autrement pour mes amis, et pour tous les hommes, les femmes et les enfants innocents qui eux ne connaissent pas l'origine de ce conflit. **

Salazar le savait, et il soupira il espérait que quelqu'un, un jour soit auprès de son fils en plus de ses amis afin de le protéger. Il posa sa main, sur l'épaule de son fils tout comme Rowena. Et sans signes avant coureur, ils disparurent. Se retrouvant dans un cimetière, Harry regarda ses parents.

**-Ils sont ici ?** Demanda-t-il

**-Oui, vas te recueillir, nous t'attendons ici,** lui répondit Salazar.

Harry lui fit un pauvre sourire, avant de faire apparaître dans sa main, une bouquet de lys blanc. Il alla d'un pas lent, tremblant d'émotion jusqu'à leur tombe. Arrivé devant il posa les fleurs sous le nom de sa mère, et un étrange carnet sous celui de son père. L'émotion était trop forte pour lui et il s'effondra en larme. Aucune parole, juste le temps qui s'arrêtait alors que du bout des doigts il caressait la pierre froide de leur tombe.

Il resta là durant des heures, il ne sortit de ses pensées que lorsqu'il sentit la pluie le tremper. Il se releva doucement, et fut percuté par deux jets l'un de couleur bleu, l'autre de couleur violet, Harry se retrouva comme paralysé, alors que devant lui se trouvait les fantômes de ses parents. Salazar et Rowena le rejoignirent, saluant avec respect James et Lily.

~_Merci de prendre soin de notre bébé_~ Leur sourit doucement Lily

Rowena fit un sourire à Lily.

-**C'est normal, Mrs Potter**

~_Mr Serpentard, nous offrons à Harry la possibilité d'utiliser la magie ancestrale venant de ma famille. Allez voir Esox Carpio en Italie, il aura quelque chose pour vous._~

-**Merci pour Harry, et nous irons pour les vacances. Mr Potter, nous prenons biens soin de Harry, je le considère comme mon fils. **

~_Je le sais, merci. Appelez moi James_~

-**Appelez moi Salazar**, murmura l'homme.

Harry fini par cligner des yeux.

-Papa ! Maman ! Faut que je vous dise ! S'exclama Harry

~_Nous le savons, Harry. Tout ce que tu as vécu... Et nous savons tout ce que tu feras_~ Murmura Lily

Harry hocha positivement la tête en faisant un doux sourire à sa mère.

~_Cesse de pleurer notre mort, maintenant Harry, et pense à vivre pour toi et tes nouveaux parents_~

-**Promis maman** sourit-il

De leur côté James et Salazar, gardant un œil discret sur Harry, discutèrent, d'une chose importante.

~_Mon meilleur ami, Sirius Black est enfermé à Azkaban, il est innocent. Aidez le s'il vous plaît, il saura vous faire entrer dans les cercles les plus fermés de la résistance. Elle n'a jamais cessé le combat._~

-**Pour votre ami, nous nous en occuperons. Mais je ne pourrait pas y aller seul, mais je vous promet de venir ici avec lui.**

~_Merci désolé de ne pas pouvoir aider plus..._~

-**Ne soyez pas stupide, James, vos informations pourraient changer le cours de la guerre, vos connaissances trouvées dans l'autre monde, pourraient nous être utile. **

~_Nous ne pouvons pas nous éloigner d'ici, mais nous sommes prêt tous les deux à vous aider, et aider Harry à tuer Voldemort et ridiculiser Dumbledore._~

Lily s'excusa avant de les interrompre.

~_Notre temps est écoulé, mais nous reviendrons bientôt._~Sourit-elle

-**Quand ?** Demanda Harry qui aimerait aussi pouvoir discuter avec son père

~_Nous ne pouvons être vue qu'une heure par semaine, les Hautes Autorités ne nous permettent pas plus._~

-**Et papa arrive à suivre les règles ?** Pouffa Harry

~_Avec du mal, il s'est déjà retrouvé en tomate géante, poursuivis par des spaghetti qui voulaient faire de lui de la sauce bolognaise _~

Harry se mit à rire en imaginant la scène alors que James se mettait à bouder, gardant un petit sourire en coin.

~_Au revoir_~

Les deux fantômes disparurent, en faisant de grands signes aux mortels, les laissant à nouveau dans le cimetière froid.

-**Rowena ? Harry ?** Appela Salazar

-**Oui mon cœur ?** Lui répondit sa femme

-**Oui papa ?**

-**Nous allons faire nos bagages, dès la fins des cours de Poudlard nous partons en Italie.**

Rowena le regarda, alors que Harry en avait des étoiles pleins les yeux. L'homme posa la main sur les épaules de sa femme et de son fils avant de transplaner. Il reviendrait avec Harry lorsqu'ils auraient plus d'informations, Serpentard eut un doux sourire, la guerre allait certainement prendre un nouveau tournant, qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Loin de là.

**FIN (de la partie 1)**


End file.
